Realizations and Revealations
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: When a boy from Washizu comes up to Mizusawa and speaks to him after Mizusawa is outed, it begins a chain reaction of realizations for both Ryosuke and Mizusawa that not everything is as black and white as it seems. Spoilers for all episodes; Ryosuke/Mizusawa, yaoi, slash
1. Chapter 1

_So, here is the first chapter of my RyoMizu fic! YAY! This is going to move a bit slowly… I've already got a kind of idea of where this is going… this is an eventual RyoMizu story. –nods- But… there is this one OC so… -smiles- This also will eventually have Kiyama/Satoshi, or at least hints. I hope you enjoy the first chapter and I will work hard to finish it, I just finished chapter 5 not long ago. Okay, also, this starts between episode 4 and 5 and is only a bit AU before going pretty much completely AU. _

**Disclaimer: I sadly only own the plot… =( **

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

He was frightened. His one hope that he would be able to get over these feelings was the fact he didn't have to see him during club activity and now that small bit of comfort was gone. Why had Tsuchiya gone and invited him to join?

Closing his eyes, he shook the thought from his head. That was mean, selfish, and something he shouldn't be thinking. Kiyama deserved to be happy, right? And if joining in the Rhythmic Gymnastics' club made him happy, then so be it. But this was going to make things so much more difficult for _him…_

Mizusawa couldn't help how he felt. He couldn't help that his throat went dry and his stomach twisted into knots every time he laid eyes on his delinquent classmate. He had tried so many times to be _normal _but it hadn't worked. Girls were just… there to him. Yes, he knew which ones were pretty and which ones were nice but he didn't find them at all sexually appealing and couldn't even get emotionally attached to them. He just didn't see what the big deal was about them.

Kiyama though…

He rolled over onto his side, staring down at nothing. Why? Why him? Why _this_? It was disgusting, he knew that and he was sure that if his family, his classmates, his _friends _ever found this out, they would probably think so too, and he didn't want that to happen. His family and friends meant the world to him and he didn't want to be the reason things started being difficult between them.

Couldn't it have been something else? Anything else? He would have much rather been asexual or even have some type of incurable disease. But—then again—this _was _some type of incurable disease, at least according to some people. A small voice in the back of his head told him it wasn't, to not listen to those idiots, it wasn't like he had chosen to be this way, but he ignored it, feeling as if he shouldn't be able to try and justify his feeling this way.

Glancing up at the table beside his bed, Mizusawa bit his lip and grabbed the small booklet which had his ID shown on the front. Resting it on the pillow beside his head, he opened the cover and stared down at the picture of the emotionless yankee, stomach twisting like it always did.

Quickly closing it, he fisted it in his hand, about to throw it at the wall in his anger before halting and bringing it back down, hugging it to his chest as he rolled back over onto his back.

He felt sick. Clenching his shirt in his hands, he shut his eyes tightly, mind automatically providing an image of Kiyama. This time he didn't fight the thoughts away and allowed himself to continue ingraining Kiyama's image in his mind. His usually stoic expression and dark eyes, the bracelet he always messed with, that smile he got when Tsuchiya had asked him to join the Rhythmic Gymnastics Team. It made his heart flutter and lower stomach stir and—

Mizusawa slammed the booklet in his hand back onto the table before inching back beneath his covers, heavy frown on his face.

No. He would absolutely not allow _those _types of thoughts. It was another level of disgusting altogether…

* * *

"Ne, Mizusawa," Yuuta began from beside him with a grin as they all sat eating their omelet rice. Mizusawa looked up in curiosity. "Isn't it still hard to believe that we actually get to participate in the training camp at Teito University?" his voice was slightly disbelieving as he gave a laugh, looking at the rest of them and Mizusawa slowly looked away, a frown now on his face.

"Definitely!"

"I'm looking forward to it!"

_It was now or never, _Mizusawa thought with a small nod to himself before looking back up at his captain. "Yuuta,"

Yuuta looked over, a smile still on his face. "Eh?

Mizusawa averted his eyes to his omelet rice. "Is it okay if I don't go to the training camp?"

"Huh? What are you saying?" Yuuta looked at him as if he were joking. "This is kind of a rare chance, you know? What's wrong?"

He stared at him for a moment before looking away quickly. "Uh, well…"

Yuuta smiled and clapped his shoulder. "The competition is coming up soon, so let's work hard, okay?" Mizusawa looked at him and sighed quietly to himself. "Should we increase our strength training regimen?"

Mizusawa tuned out the conversation that followed, staring down at the table. That was his one shot to get out of this and he had ruined it by being too nervous to say anything. Well, he figured the reason was partially because Yuuta hadn't given him the chance to say anything but… what was he supposed to do now?

He figured he didn't really have too much of a choice in the matter. He did actually want to go, but that would mean he'd have to be around Kiyama even more and that wouldn't be a good thing. It was beginning to get to the point he wasn't able to hide it, and he would be shocked if none of them were getting suspicious of the way he acted around Kiyama. He knew Kiyama himself knew that something was wrong whenever they were around each other. Mizusawa hated that Kiyama probably thought he didn't like him—because he did like him, but that was the problem. He _did _like him.

It was probably better for everyone if they all thought he hated Kiyama. At least that would be more sociably acceptable than _liking _Kiyama in that particular way.

"Anou… I think I'm going to go," Mizusawa stated suddenly, standing from his seat causing the rest of his team to look over at him.

"Eh?" Wataru questioned, pointing his spoon at him. "You've not finished your omelet rice yet!"

"Mizusawa?" Yuuta questioned with a raised eyebrow and Mizusawa gave a small, forced smile.

"I told my parents I'd be home earlier today, they had something to talk to me about," he excused, lying through his teeth. "Gomen ne, for cutting this short for me, I had forgotten," he bowed. "If you'd excuse me," Mizusawa hurried from the building, everyone else staring after him.

"Mizusawa-senpai…" Satoshi frowned, murmuring quietly to himself.

Wataru huffed, lips pursed in a small pout. "He didn't finish kaa-san's omelet rice! Ungrateful—"

"Wataru!" Azuma Natsuko scolded with a stern glare and Wataru sat up, giving a loud "hai!" before going back to stuffing his face, glaring at anyone who laughed.

"Sorry, I'm heading out too," Ryosuke stated with a grin, shoving the last of his own omelet rice into his mouth.

"Eh?" Wataru questioned with a full mouth before swallowing and asking, "Where you goin'?"

"Aniki, he's probably got a date!" Nippori broke in with a knowing grin of his own. "Who is it this time?"

Ryosuke smirked. "Ayako-chan,"

He just got blank stares and he rolled his eyes and stood from the table, giving a one hand wave. "Ja,"

The rest gave him farewells and he took out his phone, flipping it open to send a text to his date only to knock into someone, sending the other teen's things to the ground.

"Ah, gomen—Mizusawa," he looked up, shocked to see that Mizusawa wasn't standing that far away from the entrance to Wataru's and had been apparently going through his bag. Quickly, he sent the text and pushed the phone back into his pocket before kneeling down to help his friend. "Let me help,"

"Um…" he heard a sigh as Mizusawa deemed it hopeless to protest and began picking his things up as well.

Ryosuke's hand went toward a small, open ID and picked it up, his eyes widened in shock before it was abruptly snatched from his hand and Mizusawa stood, stuffing the rest of it into his bag. The blonde yankee blinked and looked up, frowning at the worried look on his teammate's face as he himself stood, hands in his pocket.

He gave Mizusawa an odd look. "Why do you have a picture of Kiyama, Mizusawa?" his voice was hard for a reason he was trying not to let come to the front of his mind and Mizusawa froze, glancing up at him in fright.

It seemed as if Mizusawa was looking for something to say before he swallowed, trying to calm down. "T-thank you for your help, Tsukimori," he bowed quickly, silently begging that he wouldn't tell anyone what he saw and hoped that Ryosuke would understand what he meant. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

Ryosuke watched as Mizusawa hurried away, his head bowed and back stiff as if hiding something and Ryosuke frowned, glancing down at the floor to see a notebook a few feet away. He looked back up to see that Mizusawa was already out of sight and sighed, bending down to pick the notebook up, placing it in his own bag.

He'd give it to Mizusawa tomorrow.

* * *

"Tadaima," Taku called out into the house as he closed the door behind him, slipping out of his shoes and into some slippers. His mother—Mizusawa Megumi—peered out from the kitchen, smiling.

"Okaeri! Taku, are you hungry?"

Taku shook his head, standing at the base of the stairs, one hand on the railing. "I just ate," he sighed, turning to walk upstairs and to his bedroom but his mother stopped him.

"Taku! Can you come here for a moment? Your father and I have something to talk to you about…" Taku frowned. So—he figured—the excuse he had used to leave early wasn't so much of a lie after all. He closed his eyes. Maybe it was true what they said about karma.

"Hai," he answered, turning back around to walk over into the kitchen to see his father sitting at the head of the table, drinking some tea.

"Taku," his father—Mizusawa Hideaki—began, his normal stoic expression on his face as he pointed towards the seat to his right and Taku walked over and sat without a complaint.

He looked around. "Where is Mai?" Taku questioned, his younger sister's bouncy presence oddly missing.

"At her friend's," his mother smiled.

"Ah, I see,"

"Taku," he began again, looking over at his son. "The two of us have something to ask of you," the teenager looked between the two of them curiously. "Simply put, I told my boss about you and he has a daughter your age, Taku. She wants to meet you,"

He stared at them blankly. "Why would she want to meet me?"

Hideaki and Megumi shared a glance. "Taku," Megumi began softly. "We were hoping—that if you liked her—the two of you could… possibly get married in the future?"

It was quiet for a moment, Taku taking in what his parents just told him. "I… isn't this an arranged marriage…?" he could keep the bit of worry from seeping into his voice. An arranged marriage? People still did that? But he… he wasn't _interested _in females. He had tried, yes, but he had already come to the conclusion that he couldn't help that he found boys more attractive and interesting then girls. And he definitely wouldn't find his father's boss' daughter at all attractive, that was for sure.

Hideaki gave him a look. "If that's how you would like to think of it then, yes, it is an arranged marriage. Of course, the two of you wouldn't be married for a few years yet; you still need to go to university, Taku."

Megumi beamed. "She sounds like an absolutely lovely girl and… I just want to see you happy. If this girl can make you happy, then it'll be worth it in the long run, won't it, Taku?"

_Except this won't make me happy! _He shouted inwardly, angry at his parents for not having discussed this further. _Being with another male—Kiyama—would make me happy and I already know that's not going to happen. I don't want this…_

He frowned. "I… I won't promise anything, but I'll agree to meet her,"

And for one of the first times, his father grinned at him, clapping him on his shoulder. "That's all we ask, Taku. Her name is Kinashita Aiko and we're thinking in two days to have her and her father over for dinner, is that alright?"

Taku gave an inward cheer at being able to postpone this meeting without lying. "I won't be here. Both the male and female rhythmic gymnastics clubs are going to go to a training camp at Teito University, so can we wait for a bit? Next week?"

Megumi smiled. "Of course we can, Taku,"

Hideaki merely gave a grunt, going back to his tea and Taku figured the talk was over and bid his parents good night, heading up to his room.

His father never really had been all that happy with him. He had heard that when it was announced to his parents that they were going to have a boy, that he was ecstatic. He would be able to have a son to play sports with and give advice too, but it turned out that Taku never did have any interest in sports, and when he did finally have in interest in one, it was probably one of the last on Hideaki's list.

Rhythmic Gymnastics.

His father had probably thought, "Well, okay, he isn't interested in the sports I like, I'll still be able to give him advice about girls," but Taku had never come to ask any advice and he had only ever brought one home and it had ended shortly after that having been an awkward, silent affair.

Taku knew that it had been his fault. He just couldn't enjoy himself. Sure the girl was nice but that only made her deserve someone who would be interested in her as much as she had been interested in him, so he had broken up with her, leaving himself to think "Maybe this is just how it's supposed to be…"

Hideaki had become much closer than his daughter, Mai being more of a son then he was. She was on her middle school softball team and their father went to each and every one of her games that he could make it to without being interrupted by work. He taught her other sports as well such as basketball and she showed great talent for each, but opted to stay with softball which their father was more than happy with.

Of course Mai always went to their mom about boy advice but their dad seemed absolutely fine with that, content to be Mai's sports partner when she wasn't hanging out with her club friends and he wasn't at work.

Taku knew that he had missed an almost essential part of growing up; at least, that's what it felt like. But he couldn't help it that he didn't find most sports that interesting, and that girls had absolutely no appeal to him. He loved rhythmic gymnastics and if it made him happy, that should be enough, right?

Although, the same should have went for him liking guys as well but… that seemed to be making him more unhappy than it did happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Most of this chapter is canon episode 5, though the parts that are are actually necessary, so please don't skip those. =) Not all of it is canon, some of it is changed a bit. I hope you enjoy! And here is the entrance of my OC. I actually really love him. –pats his head- _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OC's sadly. =(**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Don't do anything unnecessary," a voice stated quickly and Ryosuke turned from where he was standing, watching curiously as Kiyama kneeled on the ground to help pick the things Mizusawa had dropped from running into each other.

"Don't worry about me," Mizusawa continued, not looking Kiyama in the face as he took the box from their new teammate and Ryosuke frowned, that small seed of doubt once again growing in his mind.

Of course, he could be completely wrong and Mizusawa _did _actually hate Kiyama but… what was with that picture? People didn't normally have a picture of someone they hated, right? And what reason did Mizusawa even have to hate him?

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" Wataru yelled at them as he and Yuuta ran past.

"We don't have time! Hurry up!" Yuuta added and they all snapped out of it. Ryosuke gave the shorter boy a look unseen by anybody before continuing running on up to the roof.

He shouldn't be suspicious. It was wrong to think that his friend and teammate might be like _that _when he didn't actually have any proof.

* * *

Mizusawa sat on the small, wooden fence, pondering. It hadn't even been a day and already he had come into more contact with Kiyama than he had hoped. He shivered slightly, remembering how he had run into Kiyama. Normally, he probably wouldn't have thought twice about it, even though he was… that way. But it had been Kiyama and though it was quick and abrupt, he could feel how very muscular his classmate was just by that short run-in.

His stomach twisted and he bit on his lower lip. He hated thinking this way; it was so… perverse of him to do so. But he was a hormonal teenager and he just couldn't help himself.

"Oi, Mizusawa," a familiar voice from behind him called and Mizusawa froze before quickly standing and turning to see Ryosuke standing awhile away, his arms wrapped around a large box. "Ditching?"

"A-ah," Mizusawa blinked. Truth be told he had actually forgotten, too wrapped up in his own thoughts. "G-gomen, I was feeling ill so I came over here to rest for a moment. I guess I forgot the time,"

Ryosuke glanced over him, face betraying that he didn't believe him even as he said, "I see," after a moment, the blonde sighed and walked over, setting down the box before taking a seat on the fence. "Mizusawa," he stared up at the other teenager still standing, narrowing his eyes slightly from the sun. "There's something I want to talk to you about,"

Mizusawa paled. "Sh-shouldn't we get back to the others and continue this?" he gestured towards the box, hoping that this distract the other from his curiosity.

He didn't even glance away. "Mizusawa… why do you have a picture of Kiyama?"

It was silent and Mizusawa's mouth went dry, his heart thumping nervously in his chest. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't tell the truth, he knew that wouldn't go over well. This was Tsukimori Ryosuke, he had heard some of comments on the subject from him and they were usually all but kind.

Ryosuke was the one person on his team besides Kiyama that he didn't want to find out the most. There was absolutely no doubt in Mizusawa's mind that Ryosuke wouldn't react well to his teammate's homosexuality and Mizusawa was afraid of what Ryosuke would say to him.

The blonde was his friend and Mizusawa really didn't want to lose that friendship, it really did mean a lot to him.

Giving a forced laugh and smile, Mizusawa stated, "Oh, that picture? It was a joke from a long time ago. Someone dared me to put a picture of someone in it and they picked the picture. I don't even remember who dared me; I think it was my little sister… I haven't looked at that thing in awhile, I didn't even remember it was there and when you saw it, I panicked. I didn't want you to get the wrong idea about me,"

Ryosuke stared at him for a moment and Mizusawa inwardly begged him to believe that awful lie. Finally, Ryosuke nodded, sighing before standing with a small smile at Mizusawa. "Good, I was worried, you know?" he asked awkwardly before bending down and picking the box back up. "Glad you could clear up those stupid suspicions, Mizusawa. Nice to know you aren't… like that." He grinned suddenly. "But if you ever need some girl advice, you know to come to ore-sama, ne?" Ryosuke's voice was haughty and his grin widened when Mizusawa. "Yoshi! I've got to get back to work. Rest up, okay, Mizusawa?"

Without waiting for a response, Ryosuke walked away and Mizusawa's forced smile dropped away and he looked at the ground, biting his lip hard. He knew it. Of course this was how Ryosuke would react even to the idea of it. This was how his whole team would probably react. They wouldn't be able to look him in the face. They'd hate him. He definitely _mustn't _let them find out.

* * *

"Hey, Mizusawa! What were you doing this whole time?"

"Hey! It was really bad because you weren't there, you know!"

Mizusawa looked at Kaneko a bit blankly as he pulled out his seat at the table. "Sorry, I was feeling a little sick so I was resting," he gave the same excuse he had given Ryosuke and sat, avoiding looking at Kiyama as Yuuta eyed him from across the table.

"Mizusawa," came the all too familiar voice and Mizusawa glanced up quickly before looking back down. "Sorry about earlier,"

He didn't answer him and instead busied himself with eating as to not respond. "Hey, what are you sulking about?" Nippori asked.

"I'm sure he just feels sick!" Tsuchiya's voice broke in, sounding a little bit too much as if he were covering for him.

Ryosuke scratched at his head, looking almost thoughtful. "You know, man—"

"Mizusawa!" Yuuta began a bit harshly. "Enough of this crap already." Everyone looked over at him, a bit shocked. "You didn't want to come to this training camp and now you're ditching our chores. Does it really piss you off so much that Kiyama joined us?" Yuuta questioned, sounding honestly curious, if not a bit angry.

The teenager looked down at the table and Wataru sighed, leaning forward to look at him. "What is this about?"

"Thanks to you, our team is falling apart," Mizusawa looked up at him, a bit hurt but knowing that this was true. He _was _tearing the team apart and it felt absolutely horrible.

"Takenaka-kun…" Kashiwagi spoke quietly.

"Yuuta-senpai, aren't you saying a bit too mu—"

"There's nothing more to say," Yuuta interrupted Tsuchiya, sighing. "Put an end to this crap so all the tension in our team will subside."

Mizusawa swallowed tightly, but didn't speak, knowing he deserved that. But he still got it all wrong. He didn't hate Kiyama, and yet, the fact that he didn't was what was making everything just that much more difficult.

* * *

"Anou… Mizusawa-senpai," Tsuchiya began, having followed the elder boy outside. "Would I be wrong in asking something rather… personal?"

Mizusawa sighed, back turned towards his kouhai as he stared at the ground in front of him. He knew someone had to figure it out but he hadn't really expected Tsuchiya. But—he figured—he did seem closer to Kiyama then the others and was probably the most tolerant out of the rest of his team.

If someone had to figure it out, it was probably a good thing it was the 2nd year, but Mizusawa would've preferred it if no one had. "No, it's fine, Tsuchiya. You can ask," Mizusawa mentally prepared himself.

There was a moment of silence and then, "Senpai? Are you… do you like Kiyama-san?"

Mizusawa took in a deep, shuddering breath before slowly nodding. "I… I do… I don't want to, but I do…"

"Then… wouldn't it be better to tell Yuuta-senpai the truth? That you don't hate Kiyama-san but that you like him?" he questioned, sounding almost desperate for the tension between his friends and teammates to end.

"I can't, they… they wouldn't even be able to look at me,"

"But if things keep up like this—!"

"If they all knew I like Kiyama, it's obvious they'd all distance themselves from me. Even you would."

There was a moment of almost hesitant silence. "What are you talking about? I-"

"Don't worry, I'll show up at practice like I'm supposed to," he told him heavily before running off, wanting to escape from everything that was happening.

* * *

"Oi! They're here!" exclaimed an unfamiliar voice and at once the boys of Washizu began grinning and yelling, cheering as their team entered the cafeteria. They looked at them in confusion, wondering what in the world was going on.

"What is this?

One of the teenagers stood, a few others following him as he walked over to them leisurely. "Word on the street is that you guys have a homo on your team." Mizusawa felt his breath catch in his throat, panic filling him to the core. How could they know? Had they heard something? Oh god, if they knew that, then they probably knew it was him.

He was going to be exposed!

"Hey," the teenager smirked, looking over at him. "You like boys, don't you? And it's Kiyama that you like too, isn't it!" Mizusawa could almost feel the gazes of all who looked at him and could see at how disgusted Kiyama probably looked at that moment. He didn't blame him, he was rather disgusting.

"Wait you!" Wataru stormed, fisting his hand in the other's shirt but the Washizu teen remained unfrightened of Wataru's violence towards him. "Don't go talking about shit you don't know…"

"Hey Mizusawa!" Ryosuke turned toward his teammate with a slightly suspicious look. "Don't stay quiet, say something!" Everyone waited for Mizusawa to defend himself, to say that it wasn't true, he wasn't a homo and yet were shocked to see Mizusawa did absolutely nothing but continue to stare at the ground, swallowing nervously.

Yuuta's jaw dropped slightly before he questioned, "Mizusawa…?"

The Washizu guy looked at them with a smug smirk before knocking Wataru's arm away roughly. "It looks like you guys are getting along quite nicely. Perhaps, you are all in on this gay love fest?"

Wataru glared, kicking the table to his right away. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The girls screamed and the rest of the team quickly held Ryosuke and Wataru back from charging at the other teenager as they yelled.

"Azuma-kun!" Kashiwagi's voice broke through the yelling as he and Shoko ran in. "What's wrong, Azuma-kun?"

"You're starting fights again? Give me a break already!"

"No!" Satoshi stepped forward. "It's nothing!"

Nothing… that's exactly what Mizusawa wished it was.

* * *

"No way! Mizusawa?" at the sound of his name, the boys came to a stop, looking over to see the girl's team exiting a building.

"To thinks that he likes boys! I bet he likes all of them!" Mizusawa sighed, not at all surprised at their thought process, but he really _didn't _like them all, only Kiyama.

"Wait—" just then the girl's saw the boy's team and stopped, an awkward silence befalling the two groups as Mizusawa once again looked at the ground. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Um, we're going to be late for our meeting, let's hurry," the girls hurried off, Mari being the only one hesitating.

"Azuma-kun… anou…" she fell silent, glancing away as Wataru looked over at her.

Wataru gave a small sigh, any other time jumping at the chance to talk to her, but he didn't feel like it, not today. He looked over at his team. "Let's go guys," quietly, the others followed him, leaving only Mizusawa, Kaneko, and Yuuta.

"Captain," Kaneko started stiffly, trying hard not to look at Mizusawa. "Let's hurry back. We don't have much time,"

"Yeah, I guess so," Yuuta gave a small forced smile, glancing half-way over his shoulder at Mizusawa whom looked up, a bit hopeful that his captain and friend would actually look at him but was immensely disappointed when Yuuta only turned away and said, "Mizusawa, let's go,"

Mizusawa took in a small breath, honestly feeling as if he were about to cry. How could he let this ruin the team? Their friendships…

* * *

"Sorry, but I'm going home," Ryosuke stated as they entered their team's room after grabbing his bag. He didn't think he could handle being there at the moment.

"What are you talking about?" Yuuta questioned, standing in front of the door, blocking Ryosuke's way.

"We're all being ridiculed because of him," the blonde explained, voice quiet but harsh. He felt disgusted but he couldn't bring himself to hate him. When Mizusawa had given him that excuse as a reason for having a photo, he had known deep down it had been a lie, but he had just wanted to believe that it wasn't. Maybe Mizusawa wasn't like that. Maybe he was normal. He had hoped so hard, he let himself be fooled into believing him only to now find out that it had been a lie, and that Mizusawa… Mizusawa really _was _like that.

He threw his bag down angrily. "I don't have to deal with that shit," he sat, resting his arms on his knees as the team around him claimed their own spots.

"This all seems… kind of disgusting,"

"Don't talk like that, you asshole!" Ryosuke exclaimed, glaring up at Yuuta. "We can keep practicing like we have until now, as if we weren't being made fun of." Yuuta glanced down, feeling a b it ashamed. "Think about it, if you were in his shoes, you'd be upset too, wouldn't you?" Silence fell throughout the room.

"What's… going to happen to us now?"

Yuuta looked at them, suddenly becoming worried. "It's fine, we'll be just like before, nothing's gonna change."

"Don't talk like everything's fine!" Nippori yelled, looking over at him. "Isn't it obvious this is gonna be hard on Kiyama?"

"So you mean…" Kaneko began slowly. "Mizusawa-kun is…"

Ryosuke sighed and turned to look at them all. "I understand how you guys feel. Although I've never experienced this before…" his face looked between a mix of thoughtful and disgusted. "It's not like I dislike Mizusawa or anything like that. But, you know, I can't just act like nothing has happened." He finished quietly, moving the room into another moment of silence.

And then it was broken by Wataru's almost angry yell as he stood, heading for the door. He looked at the rest of the team in almost disbelief at what they were saying, of his judgment of Mizusawa.

"Wait, Wataru-senpai!" But Wataru ignored him, slamming a hand against the wall before leaving the room, going to find Mizusawa.

But when he found him, Mizusawa was sitting alone, looking at something in his hands and Wataru paused a second before moving to walk over to him, only to come to a halt as someone in a red jacket slowly walked over, sitting down next to his teammate.

Wataru narrowed his eyes. "Washizu…" he muttered quietly to himself, readying himself to kick ass should the boy begin hurting his friend any more than he was already hurting, and situated himself close enough so that he could hear what was being talked about.

"I'm… I'm sorry about what Osaragi did today," the dark haired teenager began, a little hesitant and Wataru glared, hoping for that guy's sake he wasn't going to try anything. "He… he's a jerk,"

"Why are you apologizing?" Mizusawa asked quietly, looking over at him curiously. "Weren't you laughing with them?"

The Washizu boy shook his head, a small, tight smile on his face. "Can't really laugh at someone when that could've been me, you know?"

Mizusawa blinked, a shocked look on his face. "You mean you…?"

He nodded. "No one knows, that is, except Tsurumi…" he gave a bitter smile. "He's not exactly the best person to know, but he didn't go shouting about it to everyone. I'm Murasaki Daisuke, by the way," he held out a hand and Mizusawa looked at it for a moment, a little bit of doubt showing on his face before slowly taking it, shaking his hand.

"Mizusawa Taku,"

"I know," Murasaki smiled kindly, softly letting go of Mizusawa's hand.

"I guess everyone knows who I am now, hm?" Mizusawa gave a forced smile, which looked more like a grimace.

Slowly, Murasaki nodded. "They'll get over it, I'm sure of that, they just need some time. It's not every day you find out that one of your best friends and teammate likes other males. They're males themselves, they'll feel a bit uncomfortable at first, probably always, but I think if you let them know that they aren't at all attractive anyway, they'll get offended, obviously thinking you don't know what attractive means."

Mizusawa laughed slightly, not being able to help himself. "I don't think I could, I've not really even come to terms with it myself,"

The Washizu teen's blue eyes (more than likely contacts, or one of his parents were a foreigner) stared at him, an all too understanding look on his face. "You aren't disgusting, no matter what anyone thinks, Mizusawa-kun, you are definitely _not _disgusting. If you are, that makes me disgusting too, and I'm not disgusting," he grinned, straightening up. "Even though I thought I was at first and I was often told that by… by the person I like, I've finally figured out it's not, it's natural, and I think he's starting to see that too,"

Mizusawa bit his lip. "My friends can't even look at me, will they get over that?" Sighing, Murasaki opted not to answer and dug into his bag next to him, pulling out a pen and small piece of paper, quickly writing a series of numbers down on it before handing it to him.

"I have to go before they start wondering, but… if you ever need to talk to someone who understands what you're going through, Mizusawa-kun, _please _do call me. I'm not like those assholes, I promise," Mizusawa looked at him before nodding, allowing himself a small smile and Murasaki beamed, standing up and stretching as if he had been sitting for hours. "Yoshi, it was nice talking to you, Mizusawa-kun, and make sure you tell that team of yours what you feel, because—if you don't—nothing is going to be the same, and… I'd hate to see that happen to someone as nice as you… Mizusawa-kun," his lips turned up kindly before he turned and started walking away.

Mizusawa blushed, slowly turning away and looking down at the picture in his hand. That talk had made him feel a bit better, but he was still worried. His friends had said some pretty bad things not long ago, and he wasn't looking forward to seeing how things would turn out, at least not if they were going to turn out to be for the worse.


	3. Chapter 3

I just want to say something that I forgot to say last chapter. When I say "AU" I mean as for events dealing with Ryosuke's and Mizusawa's relationship. The main plot of "Tumbling" is still there so each episode will happen but I'll only go through some of it. Such as episode nine since it deals with Ryosuke, I do go over parts of that (I just finished that chapter =P). And you know, I really think that the reading of that journal was something that needed to happen. Too bad it doesn't happen in this. LOL Please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Wataru sighed, leaning against the wall just inside of the entrance, waiting for Mizusawa to come back in. He had been a bit pleased to find out that Murasaki—as he had introduced himself—had not gone over there to taunt his friend, but rather comfort him. The redhead still couldn't help but be a bit suspicious though. He was from Washizu after all and they all seemed like a bunch of stuck-up rich snobs to him.

But the guy had cheered Mizusawa up a bit and he had to at least thank him a bit for that. Half of him told him to just leave the other boy alone for now, but he knew that he had to talk to Mizusawa. He had to show him that he didn't hate him for being a homosexual. He was still Mizusawa after all… he just… Wataru just didn't understand it.

He wanted to though, and he would make sure he would be able to. Mizusawa was his friend, he had helped train him, he at least owed him this.

The door next to him opened and Wataru pushed himself off of the wall, somehow becoming nervous. What was he going to say to him. "Mizusawa,"

Mizusawa blinked, looking up, a slightly surprised look on his face. "Wataru…"

Wataru gave a slightly forced grin before grimacing and pushing his hands into his pockets, staring over at him, if not a little uncomfortably. "Can… do you think we can have a chat?"

His teammate hesitated for a moment before giving a small nod and Wataru turned up his lips before gesturing Mizusawa to follow him over to a bench near some windows. Slowly he sat down, Mizusawa sitting on the very opposite side.

"Mizusawa," he began and then stopped, sighing, not even knowing where to start but Mizusawa fixed that for him.

"I'm not… Kiyama is the only one I like," he flushed, looking down at his hands. "It's not like those girls said. I'm homosexual, that doesn't mean I like every guy I see. You don't like every girl you see, right?"

Wataru smiled slightly. "I think you've got me confused for Ryosuke, Mizusawa." Mizusawa gave a small laugh. "I didn't think that was the case anyways, none of us do, except those girls and they're…"

"But you can't say you're not even the littlest bit uncomfortable around me, ne?" Mizusawa looked over him, a sad, knowing smile on his face and Wataru made a small face. "It's okay, I understand, I expected all of you to feel uncomfortable, we're guys and I like guys. I think it's only a bit natural to be uncomfortable but… I don't like you like that, not even a little bit,"

Had it not been so serious, Wataru probably would've joked—like Murasaki had said they would—that Mizusawa obviously didn't know what attractive was, but he couldn't bring himself to do it as he told him, "Mizusawa… can you… explain to me?" Mizusawa looked at him in slight confusion. "I just… I don't understand, and I really want to understand because you're my friend, Mizusawa,"

Mizusawa's breath caught in his throat and he looked down at his hands. How could he explain something like this? It was so difficult and yet… he knew that he had to. "I… I think it's Kiyama that made me realize it. Ever since the moment I saw him back in first year, I began having weird thoughts. I began wondering why he acted the way he did, what were his favorite foods, his preferred color. What was his family like? Why was he always alone? Did he enjoy that book he had just read? Just simple things. I wanted to know more about him and I thought maybe I just wanted to be his friend, but then… my thoughts evolved."

He licked his lips, taking in a shuddering breath before continuing. "I began… finding him attractive. While all the other boys in our year obsessed over girls, I found myself thinking 'why do they think she's so good looking? Kiyama is much more good looking.' I thought other things that I won't share for fear of disturbing you," he blushed as Wataru awkwardly scratched his head at that statement. "I had tried forgetting about him, I had tried dating a few girls, but it was harder than I had thought it would be.

"When a girl did something or said something, I always wondered 'Would he have done or said this?' And when one of the girls kissed me goodnight, in my mind, I didn't see myself kissing her, I saw myself… I saw myself kissing Kiyama." He closed his eyes, remembering it perfectly in his mind. "I thought that she was too small, her lips were too sticky, her hands were too soft, they needed to be rougher. It felt uncomfortable and made my stomach churn just holding hands with someone who's hands were smaller than my own. That's the day I had figured out what my feelings were…

"Obviously, I didn't want to admit it to myself, let alone anyone else. So I stayed with her for a bit, before she got fed up with my lack of interest in anything about her and broke up with me. I was kind of relieved, even though I knew people might get suspicious about how relieved I seemed. Thankfully, Yuuta had been asking me to join the rhythmic gymnastics club for a few weeks, but I had been turning him down, saying I wasn't interested in joining the club. But I joined, if only for an excuse and the ability to say 'I'm too busy with club to have a girlfriend'.

"Well, you know already how the club worked out; we weren't all that busy, but I found myself enjoying it anyways. I found myself making friends with Yuuta and Kaneko and even Aoyama, though I wasn't as close to him as Yuuta and Kaneko." Wataru briefly wondered who Aoyama was before realizing it was the same guy who had quit not long after he joined.

"It's not like… it's not like I chose this, you know?" Mizusawa asked, not really expecting an answer back. "If I had a choice, it'd definitely be to be normal. I don't want to create problems for you guys," Mizusawa looked up at Wataru finally, tears stinging at his eyes. "If… if you guys want me to leave, that's what I'll do. I'll leave. I don't see why you guys would want someone like me around anyways, I'm…" a tear slipped down Mizusawa's cheek, his talk with Murasaki from just before completely being erased from his mind at the moment and Wataru wished he knew how he could comfort him.

The redhead clenched his hand into a fist, staring at his silently crying friend, and he himself wondered why it was he couldn't be at all helpful.

* * *

Taking in a deep breath, Mizusawa mentally prepared himself for going into the room. He hadn't come back the night before, he hadn't seen the point. He knew he wouldn't have been able to sleep, and it would have just been too awkward. But he had to face them now, he had to know… could things go back to how they were or… did they want him to leave?

Bracing himself, Mizusawa walked in, any talk that had been going on coming to an almost immediate halt. Wataru looked around at everyone, before grinning and walking over to Mizusawa, breaking the silence. "Oi, Mizusawa! Where've you been? Did you not sleep last night?"

Almost at once, the awkward silence broke. "Mizusawa-senpai!" Satoshi exclaimed worriedly. "That's not good, you need your sleep!"

Mizusawa gave them a small thankful smile each. "Gomen, I wasn't all that tired last night," that was a lie. He was exhausted, but he figured they had all guessed that by the slight dark-circles beneath his eyes.

There was a slight hesitance before Yuuta walked over and—looking him in the eyes—he told him, "After the performance today, you should get some rest, Mizusawa,"

He smiled slightly, a little bit relieved. "Yuuta…"

"That is," Kaneko adjusted his glasses. "If you're up to it," Kaneko gave him a smile, if not a bit awkward one, but a smile all the same and Mizusawa's hope rose just the tiniest bit.

"Kaneko…"

"As long as we don't have to talk about it, I'm okay with it," Nippori muttered and Mizusawa laughed, now grinning.

"That's perfectly fine with me," he told him truthfully and Nippori looked relieved.

"Mizusawa…" his grin dropped as he turned to see a serious looking Kiyama. "Mizusawa, I'm sorry, but I can't return your feelings,"

He felt his heart give a painful clench but having expected it, he forced a smile and gave a nod and next turned to Ryosuke who seemed to be on the verge of saying something. The blonde averted his eyes, seemingly not being able to look directly at Mizusawa's face and for some reason this hurt him more than Kiyama's rejection. "You're our friend, this doesn't change that," he glanced up at him before glancing away again.

"See?" Wataru placed a hand on Mizusawa's shoulder, grinning in his very normal fashion. "We got over it," Mizusawa blushed, realizing that Wataru must have heard his conversation with Murasaki, but decided to forget about it and smile.

"You guys… thank you, I promise I will try not to be any more of a problem for any of you," he told them earnestly, eager for things to stay how they had been.

Wataru smiled before clapping his hands and exclaiming, "Yoshi! Are we going to do this?" the all smiled, nodding. "Oi! Where is my response?"

Shaking their heads, as one they shot their hands up into the air, yelling, "Hai!"

And from one corner of the room, Hino watched them, suddenly wondering why he felt so lonely.

* * *

"Mizusawa," a voice called from behind him as the team stood outside, arms around their bags as they waited for when they would leave. Mizusawa turned and smiled slightly when he saw Murasaki walking over to him, his team jacket gracing his shoulders.

"Murasaki-san,"

"Oi," Ryosuke leaned closer to Wataru and Nippori. "Why is a Washizu jerk speaking to Mizusawa?" the blonde questioned, eyes narrowed into suspicious slits.

"Saa," Wataru answered quickly, shrugging his shoulders. "Leave 'em be, Ryosuke, Nippori," he stepped between them, slinging his arms around each of them and pulling them away, gesturing for the others to follow him.

Ryosuke frowned and glanced over his shoulder, not at all liking how Mizusawa was acting so familiar with him.

"I see things went well with your team, then," the blue-eyed boy nodded to them and Mizusawa glanced back before nodding, smiling happily. Murasaki smiled back, hands pushed deep into his pockets. "That's good, I'm glad, you all seemed very close to me, I would have hate if that was ruined,"

Mizusawa gave a small sigh. "I think it almost was and… they aren't completely comfortable with it, but I didn't really expect them to. I… I think Ts—Satoshi and Wataru talked to them though,"

Murasaki grinned, white teeth almost shining as the sun hit them. "That's good, I'm glad some of them at least have some sense, sadly I don't think my team will react as kindly as yours when they find out. But it's only a few months until graduation, so I'm hoping they don't find out. At least… I think anyways that Tsurumi will be on my side, but I can't be too sure about that," he gave a small, sad smile and Mizusawa blinked.

"Murasaki-san…" he hesitated. "Forgive me if this is inappropriate, but you keep mentioning him. Do you… do you _like _Tsurumi?"

Scratching at his head sheepishly, Murasaki gave a small laugh. "Is it that obvious?"

"Just a bit,"

He nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, I do, and I think he knows it but he ignores it if he does, which I'm kind of thankful for. I already know it's impossible. I guess both of our crushes are impossible to be returned, ne?" Murasaki glanced over at something behind Mizusawa, and—even without looking—the Kara High boy knew that something was Kiyama.

"Yeah, I suppose so, I was turned down this morning," Mizusawa forced a smile. "I had prepared myself for that but… it still hurt… a lot. Especially since he's the first person I've ever liked but I guess that means there will be more?" he groaned. "I don't think I'm ready for that though,"

Murasaki smiled slightly. "If you aren't, you don't have to do anything about any crushes you might develop, but you'll heart—as cheesy as this sounds—will know, so just listen to it, okay?"

Mizusawa nodded and went to say something else but was interrupted by the loud, "Murasaki!" and the two of them looked over to see Tsurumi glare a bit at Mizusawa before turning back to his teammate. "Let's go!"

The dark haired Washizu boy grinned and saluted. "Hai, captain!" he turned back to Mizusawa and bid him goodbye before running over to his own crush.

Hesitating for a moment, Mizusawa called, "Murasaki-san!" Tsurumi and Murasaki looked back at him and Mizusawa took in a deep breath, bending low at his waist in a large bow. "Arigatou goziamasu!"

"No problem, Kara!" Murasaki called and Mizusawa looked up, a bit confused only to see him grin before setting off with Tsurumi.

Kara? Was that some type of nickname? Mizusawa smiled slightly. He didn't really mind it if it was.

* * *

Ryosuke huffed, staring over at Mizusawa as he and the stranger talked, his eyes hard as he crossed his arms, tugging slightly at the skull necklace around his neck. What were those two talking about and why wouldn't Wataru allow anyone to interrupt him?

The Washizu jerk could be saying something mean to Mizusawa and as his teammates and friends, shouldn't they make sure everything was okay? But Wataru had assured them all it was nothing and while the others had looked over warily, Ryosuke couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

Even if Mizusawa's smile and laughter said the complete opposite.

But—then again—that in itself said that something was wrong. Mizusawa was _smiling _at a Washizu snob and was even laughing with him a bit! That made anger flair up inside of his chest and a fire burn inside of his stomach. Why was he feeling this way? Why was he so angry about this?

No. He knew why—at least he thought he did. It was because Mizusawa was being friendly with the enemy and Ryosuke clenched his jaw, eyes glaring at the back of Mizusawa's head before turning to the other guy as he looked back at them, eyes zooming in on Ryosuke.

He glared fiercer but the Washizu teenager's eyebrow merely rose slightly before he turned back to listen to whatever Mizusawa was saying now. Ryosuke growled low in his throat.

"Ryosuke-san?" Nippori questioned, waving his hand in front of Ryosuke's face who ignored, just moving slightly so it was out of the way of his sight. "Oi, Aniki! What's wrong with Ryosuke-san?"

"Eh?" Wataru turned towards his friend and raised an eyebrow, following his gaze before slapping the back of his head, only to get no response but for his arm to be smacked away. "Hey! I think this guy is sick! He didn't try and beat me up for that!" he exclaimed worriedly causing the others to look around at him as Mizusawa thanked Murasaki for something. "Oi! Ryosuke! Snap out of it!"

Sighing angrily, Ryosuke glared over at Wataru, snapping, "What?"

"Tsukimori-senpai, are you okay?" Satoshi asked, a worried frown on his face.

"Fine…" he growled almost silently, not noticing the small glare Kiyama gave him at the sound of his voice for answering Satoshi.

"Tsukimori, is something wrong?" Mizusawa questioned as he walked back over to them, and Ryosuke had to keep himself from glaring at him and instead averted his eyes, hands now stuffed into his pockets.

"I'm fine," he was mostly answering Mizusawa but was staring at the trees over Wataru's shoulders before he bent down, picking up his bag. "Are we ready yet?"

Yuuta peered at him before nodding. "Aa, we should head to the bus," he looked around at everyone, placing a smile on his face. "Does everyone have everything?"

"Hai," they all answered simultaneously before starting off for the bus, none of them likely to forget the very… exciting three day training camp at Teito University any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Another OC… don't worry… she's not going to be in it very long… =.= (but be warned for more OCs later on… XD Two of them I really like—both males). Please read and review! Sorry it's so short. I'm letting the chapters go as long as they want even if I don't like the length. =\_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Finally, it was the day. And Mizusawa definitely wasn't happy about that as he uncomfortably tugged at the collar of his shirt, staring at himself in the mirror. Why the meeting had to be such a formal affair, Mizusawa didn't really understand but he figured it probably had something to do with the fact that it was his dad's boss and daughter coming to their house.

His mother and sister had cleaned all day while Mizusawa had been stuck choosing an outfit and making up an excuse about why he couldn't hang out with his friends. Mizusawa sighed wistfully at the thought of the fun they must be having without him while he was stuck in these awful clothes.

They had told him he looked positively brilliant in the outfit he had donned, but Mizusawa didn't think much of it. He would have much rather preferred to just wear a t-shirt and sweat-pants or jeans, depending on what it was he was doing.

But that definitely wasn't appropriate for such an "important meeting" like how it was appropriate for his training.

There was a soft knock on his door. "Nii-chan?" He turned to see his thirteen year old sister slowly opening the door, poking her head in before grinning and opening it wider, bouncing over to him. "Nii-chan looks good, I'm sure she'll like it," she gave him what she no doubt thought was a comforting smile but her statement had only made Mizusawa's stomach nervously.

He didn't really want to lead this girl on, but what was he supposed to do? Come out to his family at the dinner table in the middle of eating?

Mizusawa forced a smile and ruffled her hair. "Thank you, Mai,"

"Hey," she whined, pushing her brother's hand away from her curled hair. "You messed up my hair," she turned to the mirror and ran her hands through it, patting it down.

"Gomen," he smiled, before looking back at the mirror, grimacing slightly.

Mai's hands dropped to her side as she stared up at him, head tilted slightly. "Is nii-chan nervous?"

Mizusawa nodded, looking down at the ground in front of him. "A bit… I don't exactly…"

"Hmm," Mai hummed thoughtfully, leaning against her brother's dresser. "You don't want to meet her, do you?" the dark-haired girl looked almost imploringly up at him.

He bit his lip, shaking his head. "I don't, does that disappoint you?"

Mai blinked, a bit confused. "Why would it? If you don't want to date her, you should just say so. It's not like they can control that part of your life you know. You're free to choose want you want to do, nii-chan."

Mizusawa felt his breath catch in his throat at his sister's words and smiled, shaking his head. "When did you get to be so rebellious?"

The girl grinned and he was positive he could see a slight glint in her eyes. "I've always been like this. _Someone _has to be the rebellious teenager."

Laughing, he asked, "I thought that was me?"

"No," she shook her head. "You don't rebel, it's not like you _had _to do baseball or something, nor do you have to bring home every girl you like, nii-chan." _Actually, it's every __**boy **__but…_

"I never see you do anything all that rebellious though, Mai,"

"Oh, I do," Mai nodded, starting back for the door. "I'm just so good that no one ever expects me to be the culprit,"

She shot a smirk over her shoulder before stepping out, closing the door behind her. Mizusawa shook his head, not being able to help the smile that spread across his face. He wished he could do what his sister said and honestly tell them that he didn't want to date her, he didn't want a girlfriend period. But that probably wouldn't go over well. He'd just… he'd have to see how it went. But—either way—Mizusawa knew that he would not date her for good, and that he would not marry her no matter what his parents hoped. He didn't like girls, he knew this, and he wasn't about to push aside something he was finally beginning to accept for something like this.

He just wouldn't.

* * *

"It's nice to meet you! Please, do come in," Mizusawa Megumi greeted, opening the door as the rest of her family stood behind her and in walked a slightly large, dark-haired, bespectacled man and Mizusawa shifted nervously, eyes moving past him to what he supposed was his daughter—Aiko.

If he were straight, he probably would have found her attractive. But the fact was, he wasn't, and her much smaller body and long, wavy black hair—that seemed a bit too silky—wasn't at all appealing to him.

She gave what she thought was probably some type of alluring smile, glancing him up and down appreciatively and Mizusawa sighed, feeling a bit uncomfortable. But he forced a smile on his face and stepped forward, bowing his head. "I'm Mizusawa Taku, it's nice to meet you both,"

Kinashita Hibiki and his daughter both smiled and introduced themselves back before being led to the sitting room as they waited for dinner to finish cooking. "So," Kinashita-san began, sitting back in the chair as he looked over at Mizusawa. "What types of things are you interested in, Mizusawa-kun?

Mizusawa hesitated for a moment before answering, "I like rhythmic gymnastics, Kinashita-san; I'm in the club at school,"

"Eh?" Aiko leaned forward, looking a bit interested. "Rhythmic gymnastics? Where have I heard of that before…" she stared off, trying to remember. "Oh yes, my cousin does rhythmic gymnastics, though I've never seen him perform before,"

"Is that so?" Mizusawa asked, wondering if he perhaps knew her cousin. "It's not that popular at our school, at least not the men's team," he frowned.

"I don't know that much about it to be honest…"

"Is Aiko-san in any clubs?" Mai interrupted, excitedly sitting next to the elder girl and Mizusawa relaxed slightly, sending a thankful glance to Mai, getting a smile in return.

"They seem to be getting along well," the elder Mizusawa stated, pleased with his son's and boss' daughter's meeting so far and Kinashita nodded slowly, staring over at them.

"Your son seems to be a bit nervous, though, Mizusawa," Kinashita looked over at him and Mizusawa-san cleared his throat, sighing.

"Taku… doesn't date very much. He says he's busy with his club," Mizusawa frowned. He knew he should probably support his son with his choices but… did it have to be something so… girly?

"Are you not happy with your son's choices?" Kinashita looked at him curiously. "He seems like a fine son to me. He knows what he wants and he's still pretty young, that's admirable. Most teenagers these days think that they'll get what they want handed to them on a silver platter and not have to work for it, but your son seems to be working hard for something he truly enjoys, Mizusawa-san."

"Kinashita-san…" Mizusawa-san frowned, looking over at his son. "I… suppose so. I guess I'm just disappointed that he and I aren't as close as I had hoped,"

"There is still time for that, Mizusawa-san,"

"Dinner is ready!"

Mizusawa was thankful when the night finally ended and he was back in his room, out of the uncomfortable clothes he had been forced into wearing. If the meeting had done anything, it just further proved to him that girls were not worth the trouble.

Aiko had been nice enough, if not a bit spoiled. But he had neither liked nor disliked her and all he wished was that he would not have to see her again under such circumstances. But no such luck as he had been forced into making a "date" with her that very next weekend. This was definitely something that he was not looking forward to.

* * *

Ryosuke was bored. It probably wasn't such an unusual thing for teenage boys but hardly had Ryosuke ever found himself so bored. Either he was with his friends or one of his girlfriends, but it was late and was such not hanging out with Wataru or any of the others. He was sure at least one of the eight girlfriends he had would've been more than happy to meet him, but—lately—his interest had been waning.

It wasn't that he had found any of them any less attractive because it was quite the opposite! He did find them just as attractive and pleasing as he always had except… he just wasn't _interested _in them anymore, for reasons other than sex or for sex itself.

Maybe he was just too tired and too busy? Ever since he had joined the rhythmic gymnastics club, he had found himself spending less and less time with any of the girls and more time with the rest of the guys on the team. He found himself making friends other than Wataru and Nippori, friends in Kiyama, Yuuta, Satoshi, Kaneko, and… Mizusawa.

He frowned at the thought of the last one, phone dropping on the bed beside him as he placed his hands beneath his head, staring up at the ceiling.

Although he was positive that he and Mizusawa were still friends, he had found himself talking less and less to the other boy since _it _was revealed. Whenever he was around the smaller teenager, he found himself feeling oddly, this strange type of stirring in his stomach and chest. He took it for some type of dislike, some type of… disturbance about the fact that Mizusawa was… a homosexual.

He shivered, eyes closing. He didn't see what the other boy found so… attractive in males when there were creatures such as females around. Males were too large and hard while females were soft and small. They were delicate and he found that attractive… although, it did get tiring doing most of the work, and their whining did usually grate on his nerves a bit…

Ryosuke shook his head quickly, sitting up. Was he actually contemplating the thought of even understanding just a bit what Mizusawa saw in males? The blonde grimaced, suddenly feeling sick at the thought. That was just… gross… disgusting.

Two males together in such a way just wasn't supposed to happen. They both had certain parts and then they both lacked certain parts. How exactly did that even work…? What? Did one guy stick his cock up another guy's ass? How did that even _feel _good? Why would a guy like that?

Did… did Mizusawa like that?

"Ugh," he gagged, trying to shake these thoughts from his head but it was impossible. He couldn't help but admit to himself he was a bit curious. Not that he wanted to experience such a thing in any way but… he felt as if he should at least try and understand his teammate, even if it was only a small bit of understanding.

Tilting his head to one side, Ryosuke leaned back against the wall behind his bed, staring off into nothing. So, if that really was how it worked (and he couldn't believe he was still thinking about this), then it must hurt for the one taking it up the ass—for he didn't really know any other way of putting it—even more than it hurt a girl on their first time.

After all, he was a guy himself and knew that nothing was really supposed to be put inside that area…

Ryosuke shifted uncomfortably just thinking about before coming to a pause, his hormones starting to surface at the thought. If the guy on bottom didn't stretch as much as females did, wouldn't that mean whoever entered him would be taken in by an even tighter entrance than they would if they were fucking a girl?

And to add to that, didn't girls become looser the more they had sex? Guys probably wouldn't and being a guy themselves, they'd know what other males like, wouldn't they? Mizusawa probably would—

Ryosuke clenched his eyes shut, hands folding over his lap as he lightly slammed his head back against the wall. Oh hell no, that did not just happen. He had not just got an erection while thinking of sex between two guys. It was because he had been thinking of having sex as girls as well, that must've been it.

Glancing over at the clock and seeing it wasn't _that _late, he grabbed his phone from beside him and flipped it open, scrolling through his contacts before stopping on one of his girlfriend's and smiling slightly. He had a problem and he needed to get rid of it.

And—of course—this would definitely get rid of it.


	5. Chapter 5

_BAKA RYOSUKE! –hits him with a bat- Please read and review! =) (oh, and there will be twenty-three chapters in all! I've only got four more chapters to write, so no worries about me not finishing this like most of my stories. Yay!)_

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs, nothing else.**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Mizusawa was beginning to understand why he didn't find girls attractive as he was pulled from place to place by Aiko. He had thought that she hadn't been so bad, but he was quickly being proved wrong. She was almost as bad as the girls in the Rhythmic Gymnastics club at school and some would say that he probably had a bit of a bias against them.

"My cousin wants to meet you," Aiko interrupted his thoughts and he glanced at her to see a frown on her face. "I'm not sure why though it's probably because I told him you did gymnastics as well. I find him a bit… _weird _to be honest but my dad said to be nice to him so… ah, we're here!"

Tugging on Mizusawa's arm, Aiko pulled him into a café, glancing around. "Good, he's not here yet, that means we can have a bit more time to talk," she led him (forced him) over to a table, pushing him in a chair before sitting in the one to his left.

_More _time? Honestly? He hadn't really gotten much of a chance to talk, not that he really minded, but it did get a bit annoying that she seemed to drone on and on, as if he was actually taking any interest in what she had to say. But Mizusawa had shown no such interest, and a part of him kind of wish she would get the hint and stay quiet for at least a minute, but that seemed all rather impossible.

"Do you want anything?" silently, Mizusawa shook his head and Aiko smiled. "Neither do I, my cousin likes this place but I don't care for it much but he said to meet him here and I didn't feel like arguing with him, so I gave in. I honestly think there is something wrong with him, you know. His mother is my dad's sister but his father was very strange. His parents split up rather soon after he was born," she whispered it as if it were some great secret but Mizusawa frowned, wondering why he was being told these things.

Weren't these the types of things that should be kept between family and not be told to someone who was practically a stranger to you and your family? Honestly, it was none of Mizusawa's business what Aiko's cousin's home life was like, and he really didn't want to know since that was the case. If he was finding out from Aiko's cousin (although that would be odd as he was pretty certain the two of them had never met), it would have been one thing, but he was being told this by _Aiko _which was entirely another.

"So," Aiko smiled. "Mizusawa-kun, tell me more about yourself. Such as… what types of girls are you interested in?"

_Girls that are actually boys, _Mizusawa thought to himself silently. "Um…" he bit his lip, wondering what type of boys _were _his type anyways. He had never really thought about except that he had a crush on Kiyama. If it wasn't Kiyama, what would his dream boy be like?

"I like fit… girls…" he began hesitantly, practically having to force the world "girls" from his mouth. He was beginning to get used to not having to pretend to like girls anymore, at least around anyone other than his family. "I like it when they're a bit more fast-paced and quick to do things. Quick-tempered and maybe even quick to get jealous. I like it when they act and dress the way they want to without worrying about rules and regulations," Mizusawa smiled, the description flittering through his mind oddly reminding him of someone that he just couldn't think of at the moment.

"I like it when they care deeply about their friends and are ready to fight for them no matter the cost, someone kind but maybe doesn't always show that side of them. And of course playful but can also be serious when the time calls for it," his breath seemed to catch in his throat as an image was slowly painted in his mind of the perfect person and he was sure this person existed, if only he could figure out who it was supposed to be.

"Oooh," Aiko leaned forward, eyes a bit wide. "You sound like you know exactly of the type of girl you want, Mizusawa-kun… she sounds absolutely amazing and I…" she blushed, glancing at the table. "I hope that I could become that girl for you?"

Mizusawa gave a small cough, face turning a dark red in embarrassment. Even if she became that exact description, there would always be something missing about her that was essential.

The fact that she wasn't a guy and Mizusawa was quickly beginning to realize that a guy was what was going to be in his future. Another male, not a female that would become a wife and give birth to their two point five children. He wouldn't be able to give his parents grandchildren, at least not biological ones, and Mizusawa was starting to think that maybe that was okay.

Maybe that was just how it was supposed to happen.

"Sorry, I'm late! I was—Ah! Kara!" a blue-eyed, dark haired boy came to a stop in front of their table and Mizusawa blinked, looking up as Murasaki brushed a black strand of hair behind his ear.

"Murasaki-san… are you Aiko-san's cousin?" Mizusawa asked curiously, surprise lining his voice and a small hint of worry. If it was Murasaki that he was supposed to be "meeting" and Murasaki knew that he was actually gay, then what if he let something slip? There was no doubt in his mind that his parents would find out should Aiko find out because she would no doubt end the "soon-to-be engagement" and his parents would definitely want to know why.

And he would be lucky if Aiko didn't tell them, but he didn't think he would be that lucky…

Murasaki blinked, as if forgetting who Aiko was before nodding and slowly sitting in the seat to Mizusawa's right. "Ah, hai and you're…?" he looked between the two of them, staring hard at Mizusawa when he nodded, biting his lip.

Aiko looked at them in confusion. "How do you two know each other…?"

"Ka—Mizusawa goes to Karasumori High, I go to Washizu and our teams both went to the training camp at Teito University and we met there," Murasaki grinned upon remembering it, resting his head in his hands. "That's why his nickname is 'Kara',"

"That's so weird…" Aiko frowned, looking away from her cousin.

"Not really," Murasaki stared at her for a moment before looking back over at Mizusawa pointedly. "And you never called me, Kara. You were supposed to tell me how everything is going with your team. Are they behaving? Do you need me to kick their asses? Or at least try…" he added after a second's pause and Mizusawa laughed, shaking his head.

"No, they're all fine and… I'm pretty sure Wataru, Ryosuke, and Nippori would beat you up even you even tried, maybe even Kiyama."

"Yankees," Murasaki laughed, letting Mizusawa know he was only teasing and Mizusawa smiled and shook his head, knowing all too well that the word "yankees" explained too much about those three.

"You're friends with yankees?" Aiko exclaimed, eyes wide in shock and the two boys turned to stare at her, frowning.

"Is that a problem, Aiko?" Murasaki questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Does Kara's choice in friends somehow offend you? Does the fact that you probably wouldn't be able to wrap them around your little finger make you angry?"

"Ugh, yankees are better than homo's at least." Mizusawa suddenly felt cold, anger building up inside of his chest but he pushed it down.

Murasaki merely stared at the dark-haired girl, only a small sliver of anger on his face. "Is that so?" he questioned silently. "Then I guess you should leave, wouldn't want to be around homos, would you?"

The Karasumori gymnast shot him a look and Aiko grumbled, standing up before pulling Mizusawa from his seat by his arm. "We're leav—let go," she growled as Murasaki placed a hand on Mizusawa's hand, keeping him where he was.

"No, I won't,"

"He's my date, Daisuke,"

Murasaki just smiled. "He's my friend and I'm sure he'd rather I be his date anyways,"

Mizusawa frowned, wishing that he could tell Murasaki to just stop without making it seem suspicious. He could always just go with Aiko, tell Murasaki that he wanted to, but… he really rather would stay and talk to Murasaki… he was just so much more interesting then this girl.

"Ew, you shouldn't say things like that, it's disgusting,"

Rolling his eyes and tightening his hand around Mizusawa's almost possessively, Murasaki stood up and stared at his cousin before turning his eyes to Mizusawa and leaning forward, slowly pecking the other boy's lips.

Mizusawa's eyes widened and worry flared up inside of him. While it hadn't really been more than a brush of the lips, it still counted as a kiss and if by the way Aiko was looking at him was any sign, then she had definitely caught clue to something.

Dropping his hand as if it were the plague itself, Aiko scrunched up her nose as Murasaki pulled away, a smug look on his face. "What the hell? Are you…?" Mizusawa blushed and averted his eyes. "You are! That's just gross and to think I actually thought I could like you! What a joke!" she gave an almost bitter laugh. "Whatever our parents were hoping for is not going to happen, they can consider it broken and ended. Kami… I'm leaving just… don't come near me," she snatched her bag from the floor next to her seat, storming off in a huff.

Licking his lips almost thoughtfully, Murasaki sat back down in his chair. "Gosh, at least that got rid of her, I was sure I was going to go crazy if I had to take any more of her talk. What a bitch, really. I'm not sure how she turned out like that as her parents are both so nice. It was probably those friends of he—Kara?" Murasaki finally looked back up, blinking when he still saw the other boy standing there, his face somehow an odd mix of both pale and red.

"You… why'd you do that?" Mizusawa's voice asked quietly before slowly sitting as he felt a hand gently pull him back into his seat. "She's… she's going to tell my parents, Murasaki-san," Mizusawa turned his eyes to wide, startled blue ones.

Murasaki's mouth dropped open slightly, forming words without sounds. "I—I'm sorry, Kara!" Murasaki leaned forward, hands coming to clasp around Mizusawa's, his voice almost desperate to get the other boy to forgive him. "I wasn't even thinking! She just makes me so _mad _and I don't think clearly when I'm angry… I… I'll go tell your parents that I was just trying to scare her off, that I have a crush on you or something and was jealous because you wouldn't return my feelings because you're not into other guys! If you really want me to…"

Mizusawa looked at the teenager in front of him, black hair hanging in his bright blue eyes, teeth tugging at his bottom lip and sighed, slowly shaking his head. It was just impossible to stay mad at him. "No… it's fine, Murasaki-san, you don't have to,"

Letting out a relieved breath, Murasaki leaned forward, slowly wrapping his arms around Mizusawa's neck, pulling him closer and Mizusawa blushed. "Good… I don't mind doing it, but I don't really want to be hated," the other teen laughed before pulling back a bit, looking into Mizusawa's darker eyes. "I… I want to try something,"

And before Mizusawa knew it, lips were pressed against his, harder this time and his eyes widened before they slowly closed and he let Murasaki take dominance in the kiss. It was… it was nice, a lot better than any girl he had kissed but he had already figured that. It wasn't sticky like it was with a girl and while Mizusawa had to admit that he liked the soft pressing of Murasaki's lips against his, something just felt… wrong. Something was missing and Mizusawa was rather curious as to what that was.

Pulling back, Murasaki breathed a bit heavier, eyes almost fluttering. "S-sorry… I just… needed to see how it felt… I… Kara, I think I really like you and I needed to know for certain…"

Mizusawa blinked, shaking his head a bit to clear his thoughts. "I thought you liked Tsurumi…?"

Murasaki smiled a bit sadly. "I do but… I already know that it's not going to work out, so why waste time on something that's impossible, right? Besides… I… felt something in that kiss, it's okay if you didn't, I just… had to know."

Giving a small, slightly forced smile, Mizusawa suddenly felt a little bit nervous. Truth was, he hadn't really felt anything from his first kiss with another male—from his kiss with Murasaki—but… he didn't want to hurt him by telling the truth.

* * *

Ryosuke pushed his hand into his pocket as his phone vibrated and he pulled it out, quickly flipping it open. "Heh," the blonde rolled his eyes at the cheesy text one of his girlfriends sent him, replying with a quick ":) thx thts sweet" before pushing it back into his pocket.

Why did girls always have to be so cheesy? And most of the time the "romantic" texts or status updates were usually from some awful song that was popular on the charts at the moment. Couldn't they be creative and come up with their own? Guys honestly didn't give a shit if their exact emotions were explained in a song.

He was bored and he knew exactly how he could cure himself of that boredom, but he really didn't feel like it. Was it possible that he was beginning to find himself tiring of those girls…?

The blonde shook his head and continued walking on. No, of course it wasn't possible. Girls were girls and they were wonderful for various reasons… well, mostly one reason, but that one reason was the most important, wasn't it?

A girl stormed passed him, grumbling angrily under her breath and Ryosuke's eyebrows rose as he turned and stared at her before blinking and resuming his walk, hand once again removing his phone as it vibrated. But then, something caught his eye and he glanced to the right in a café window.

At once, anger flared up inside of him and his hand clenched around his phone as he glared at the two people with their lips softly locked.

* * *

Mizusawa stared at the door to his house, biting at his lip. _When I walk in, everything is probably going to change,_ was the thought running through his head. There was no doubt in his mind that his parents already knew what had happened, now it was just a matter of stepping through that door and facing his family.

What would his parents say? Would they be disappointed? Angry? Of course they wouldn't be happy and what about his little sister? Would she be sad that her brother wouldn't ever be bringing home an "older sister" as she had once put it?

He had known it would be awful having to tell his parents, but he hadn't thought that no matter how much you thought you knew that, it was always worse when the time came to come out. And he wasn't ready for that. He wasn't ready for his friends to find out let alone his family.

Taking in a deep breath, Mizusawa slowly opened the door and walked in, slipping off his shoes. "Tadaima…" he called out, quietly hoping that there would be no answer, but no such luck.

"Okaeri, Taku!" his mother beamed, walking over to him. "Did you and Aiko-chan have a nice date?" she asked hopefully and Mizusawa blinked, looking at her in confusion.

"Eh?" Did she not know? Did Aiko not get around to telling them yet? "U-uh…" he hesitated before nodding. He might as well take advantage of it, right? "Hai, we did, it was… it was fun," he forced a smile onto his face, heading for the stairs. "I'm going to go up to my room… I still have homework that I need to finish,"

"Oh," she frowned, obviously hoping he would have given her the details of their date but was sadly disappointed. "Okay…"

Mizusawa let a relieved smile slide onto his face as he raced up the stairs and into his room. He laughed slightly. So he had been worried for nothing? Perhaps Aiko wasn't as bad as he had thought, and she wasn't going to tell?

He knew that he shouldn't get his hopes up, but at the moment, he was just glad they hadn't found out, and he was hoping to keep it that way.

* * *

"Mizusawa, where were you yesterday? We wanted to have an extra practice but we couldn't get a hold of you," Yuuta asked, frowning as Mizusawa stepped into the clubroom and headed over to his locker.

"Ah, gomen, Yuuta," Mizusawa gave him an apologetic smile. "I was out yesterday, doing something for my parents," it wasn't exactly a lie. It wasn't as if he had gone on a date with Aiko because he wanted to. No, it was his parents who wanted him to, so—technically—it was for them, right?

"Ehhh," Wataru began doubtfully, peering over at him. "You look happy, are you sure it wasn't a _date_?"

Mizusawa blushed and went to speak only to be interrupted by the loud slam of a locker and they all turned to see Ryosuke glaring at nothing, hands clenched into fists. "Oi, Ryosuke, what's up with you?"

"Yeah, Ryosuke-san, you've been angry all morning," Nippori stated, frowning up at his friend. Ryosuke shot them both a glare, avoiding all eye contact with Mizusawa as he did.

"Tch, s'nothing," he muttered before glancing at Mizusawa quickly and looking away. "I'll meet you guys in the gym," Ryosuke told them, before quickly pushing past them, bumping into Mizusawa none too gently to get to the stairs.

Wataru's eyes narrowed at that and he ran over, glaring over at Ryosuke. "Oi! Ryosuke—!" but the door was slammed shut before Wataru could say anymore and he sighed, turning to Mizusawa. "You okay?"

Mizusawa blinked, a bit confused as he nodded. "I'm fine…"

"Is there something wrong with senpai?" Satoshi asked curiously, staring off in the direction that Ryosuke had gone in.

Wataru frowned, turning back. "I'm not sure…"

"Maybe he's not feeling well?" Kaneko suggested and Wataru shook his head.

"It's not that…" Kiyama stated quietly, looking at Wataru with a pointed look.

"I'll talk to him," he gave Mizusawa a smile. "Don't worry about him, he'll get over it, Mizusawa, in the mean time, let's go practice!"

**-0-**

Ryosuke was pissed off. He didn't understand it, but every time he saw Mizusawa, that spark of anger flared up inside of him. He was being an asshole, he knew it, but he really couldn't control that. What he had saw… Mizusawa was kissing that guy from Washizu! How could he not be angry at that?

Not only was it a person from Washizu, their enemies (or that was how he saw them), but it was also a guy and that somehow made him angrier. Or, at least, he was pretty sure that's what it was. But he had been certain he was getting over the fact that one of his friends was a homosexual.

Well, obviously he had been mistaken.

"Oi, Ryosuke," the blonde sighed, turning around to face his red-haired friend who was walking over to him, a serious look on his face. "I need to talk to you,"

"I'm busy, Wataru," he pushed past him and over to their new mats only to be grabbed by the arm and yanked away.

"Yuuta won't mind, Ryosuke," Wataru glared. "We need to have a talk,"

"Hey!" he exclaimed loudly as Wataru pulled him away, causing both their friends and the girls to look over at them in curiosity. "What the hell, Wataru?" Ryosuke growled as he was forced into the clubroom, Wataru blocking the door.

"We need to have a talk, Ryosuke. What the hell is with you this morning? You've been glaring at Mizusawa since he got here! I thought you were over it," Wataru stared at him hard, trying to get to the bottom of this.

Ryosuke gave a small laugh. "Obviously, I'm not, I mean… how could I be?" he asked, feeling as if this needed to be said. "He's… Mizusawa is—"

"Don't you fucking dare say anything close to 'disgusting', Ryosuke," Wataru looked at him. "Do you know how many times Mizusawa has called himself that? But he's finally getting over that type of thinking and is starting to be comfortable around us again, and everyone is comfortable enough around him, at least unless his love life or something is brought up, but besides that they're fine. Only you aren't, Ryosuke, and Mizusawa doesn't need those glares."

"He was kissing that guy from Washizu yesterday," Ryosuke leaned against the wall, glaring down at the floor beneath his feet. "He lied about whatever it was he was 'doing for his parents'."

"So what?" Wataru asked, looking at his friend in disbelief. "As if you don't go around kissing eight different girls most days, Ryosuke. Why the hell does it make you mad? It can't be that you're _that _homophobic you would act like a jerk after acting comfortable enough around Mizusawa for more than week! What the fuck is it about Mizusawa that makes you angry, Ryosuke?"

"I don't fucking know, okay!" Ryosuke yelled, punching the wall next to him, not minding the pain that shot through his hand. He closed his eyes, breathing heavily as he tried to calm down. "It just does…" his eyes snapped open and he stared at his friend. "Seeing Mizusawa kiss that guy pissed me off, Wataru. It must be because I hate the fact that one of my friends is a homo. Do you have any better explanation for it? Hm?"

Wataru stared at him for a moment, a lingering thought in the back of his head but he pushed away. This was Ryosuke, it definitely wasn't possible.

Slowly, the redhead shook his head. "Ryosuke… try and get over it. Can you not see how much this is already hurting him? He badly doesn't want to cause any problems for us or the team, and everyone else is trying to make progress and get over it. Things may be a bit strained, but we're all slowly getting comfortable around him again. This is Mizusawa. He's still the same as he was before we found out. I don't see what there is to hate about him,"

Ryosuke took in his friend's words before walking over to his locker and grabbing his bag. "Oi, Ryosuke, what are you doing?"

"Leaving…" he stated quietly, stuffing his stuff into it, not bothering to change.

"We still have practice!"

Sighing, he turned towards him. "Wataru," he began seriously. "Trust me when I say it's probably for the best I'm not around Mizusawa for a couple of days. Tell them I'm sick and that's the reason for my behavior, whatever, just… leave me alone to figure out what the hell this is and calm down, okay?"

"I…" Wataru sighed, shaking his head slightly. "Fine, go, do whatever, but you better have this sorted out the next time I see you, Ryosuke, or you are in for hell of a beating," he smiled lightly.

Ryosuke's lips twitched. "See you, Wataru and…" he paused at the exit. "Tell Mizusawa sorry from me, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, Ryosuke left and Wataru nodded. "Yeah… I will, Ryosuke,"


	6. Chapter 6

_Um… get some weapons ready? You're going to want to kill someone (I'm hoping its not me or you'll never get the rest of this story!) Please read and review!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Wataru, where is Tsukimori?" Yuuta frowned as Wataru walked back into the gym without the blonde and Wataru frowned, scratching the back of his neck.

"He's not feeling well, and uh… Mizusawa," Wataru called uncomfortably as his classmate turned toward him, a look of realization still on his face. "Ryosuke… he wanted me to tell you sorry for him,"

"I think Ryosuke should probably do that himself," Kiyama interrupted, stepping over with Satoshi who was frowning at the tension between his friends and teammates.

Wataru nodded, a firm look on his face. "Oh, don't worry about that, he will,"

Mizusawa tried to force a smile on his face but it ended up more like a twitchy frown and he sighed, saying, "It's fine, Wataru, Kiyama, I understand. Really, it's not that big of a deal,"

"If aniki said Ryosuke-san will apologize, he'll apologize," Nippori stated, earning a smile from Wataru before Yuuta sighed and called the team back to practice.

The rest of the day, Mizusawa tried to force the issue from his mind. It wasn't like it was that big of a deal really, he had always known Ryosuke would probably be the one with the hardest time getting past it. He hadn't known why he was so scared to let him find out most of all, but now what he had been frightened of and had thought he got over, was coming to light.

It was happening and Mizusawa wondered why it hurt so much.

If he was honest with himself, it actually hurt so much more than when Kiyama had turned him down. But maybe it was because he was prepared for that? But this time, he felt as if he was losing one of his precious friends. He liked Ryosuke. The blonde may have seemed violent, a bit crude, and was technically a man-whore (he blushed at his thoughts) but overall, he was a good friend, one he would hate to lose.

Although, truthfully, Mizusawa had to admit, he didn't really mind violent nor did he mind crude. While he had found various types of different males good-looking, he had been more attracted to the ones who looked like they would win in a fight, or the ones he _knew _would win in a fight. He liked the rougher personalities to the gentle, delicateness that other boys seemed to have. Mizusawa liked the dominant type.

The boy blushed, biting his lip. Yes, now he had no doubt in his mind about where he would rather stand in a relationship.

He'd rather stay on the bottom.

* * *

Ryosuke didn't think he had ever felt so stressed. The blonde really wished he hadn't quit smoking at that moment; it would've helped him calm down.

He didn't know what was happening to him. Why was he so angry every time he thought of _that guy _with Mizusawa? Mizusawa should be allowed to date who he wanted, he knew there was absolutely nothing he could do to change the other boy's mind about liking guys. And he may not have really liked the fact that Mizusawa was a homosexual, but a part of him told him it wasn't that fact that made him angry. But his other side was desperately pushing that portion of his thoughts away, screaming that it _was _why he was angry and it definitely wasn't because of something else.

No matter how much he wanted to know what else could it be, the side of him that believed it was because Mizusawa was a homosexual always firmly beat down his other side, and Ryosuke found himself not being able to figure himself out.

Why did this have to be so confusing? This came out of nowhere. He was finding it difficult to concentrate on anything other than Mizusawa. He had found himself wondering if Mizusawa really did like that boy he was kissing and what made _him _so special. He didn't want guys kissing his friend; he didn't want _others _kissing his friend period.

He shook his head, running a hand through his hair, tugging on it lightly as he looked down at the sand beneath him, the moonlight casting a blue glow upon the water. What were with these thoughts? They were… strange, absurd, and—of course—confusing.

* * *

"Tadaima!" Mizusawa called, slipping his shoes off after closing the door behind him. Almost at once the sounds of quiet talking from the dining area halted and Mizusawa frowned. "Hello?" he asked cautiously, blinking when his mother popped out of the room abruptly.

"T-Taku," she began seriously and he frowned, suddenly feeling cold. "Your father and I think we… we need to have a family talk."

Breathe hitching nervously in his throat; he took a small step forward. "About what?" he had hoped… he was still hoping, but he was almost certain this was about him being gay. Aiko _had _told them and he had been naïve to think that she wouldn't.

"I think you know, Taku," his father's voice stated as he walked up behind his wife, placing a hand on her shoulder and Mizusawa noticed that his father wouldn't meet his eyes. "Let's go talk,"

"H-hai…" slowly, he followed his parents into the dining room, seeing Mai sitting at the table, chin resting against her fist. "Mai is here too?" he was nervous about what his sister would say. He didn't want her to hate him…

"I'm the one who answered the phone," she said quietly with an almost indifferent look on her face, and he also noticed that she couldn't look _any _of them in the face without fidgeting.

"So," he began when all of them were seated and no one else said anything. "What is it exactly that you want to talk to me about?" he bit his lip, hoping that he was wrong about the topic.

"Taku," Megumi sighed, looking up at him. "Aiko-chan called earlier after you left and said some… things and we were—"

"Wondering if they're true," Hideaki finished, staring over his son's head.

"That depends on what she said…" Mizusawa told them slowly, trying to prepare himself quickly for what was to come.

Neither Megumi nor Hideaki seemed to be able to tell what it was so Mai stated, "She said that you were homosexual,"

Mizusawa stiffened, dread spreading through his body. There it was. He had known it was too good to be true. She had just wanted to get his hopes up and then make them come crashing down. She was a sly but cruel girl. Although, if Mizusawa hadn't wanted it to be true so badly, he probably would've known this would happen.

"D-did she?" he stared down at his hands, suddenly wishing he didn't have to be alone while doing this. He wished someone was here with him. Mizusawa wished the guy he had told Aiko about was here, whoever that person was.

"Is it true, Taku?" Megumi asked, desperately hoping that it wasn't true. "Is what Aiko-chan said true?"

He could deny it, and they were so hopeful they'd probably let themselves believe it. But what about the next time something happened? Would he just deny it again? Say that it wasn't true, he liked girls of course, not guys… but… he didn't really want to lie anymore. Mizusawa just wanted to be who he was without the fright of his family finding out about him.

And the only way to do that was to tell them.

"I-I…" he stuttered, a lump forming in his throat, seemingly taking away his ability to speak correctly. Mizusawa took in one last deep breath, closing his eyes before nodding. "Hai… I'm… its true…"

There was silence and then—"No, it's not,"

Mizusawa's eyes snapped open and he looked at his father in shock. "W-what?"

Hideaki stared at his son sternly. "It's not true. My son is not a homosexual; I refuse to believe such a thing."

"Why…" his eyebrows scrunched up, feeling it become almost painful to breath as that lump in his throat refused to disappear. "Why would I lie about something like this? Otou-san, I—"

"No," the man's eyes shut and his nose flared slightly in anger before he opened them again. "My son is not a homosexual, and I will not hear another word about this," he stood, moving to walk from the room, his mother calling after him.

Tears pricked at Mizusawa's eyes and he didn't know why. Shouldn't he be relieved that his father didn't seem to believe he was gay? But he wasn't. He was angry and disappointed and confused… and why he was feeling that confused him even more.

"Tou-san!" a voice spoke up and Mizusawa turned his eyes to his younger sister who stood from her seat, looking determined and very much like their father did at times. "You are the one who wanted to know and when told you don't want to believe him? Because you didn't get the answer that you wanted? The answer that that girl is a liar and nii-chan is actually straight?" she paused, as if waiting for an answer but none came from their father's turned back. "I don't get it… nii-chan told you the truth. I've had my suspicions for awhile but I never said anything to him because I wanted him to tell me when he felt like it,"

Mizusawa blinked in slight shock. "Mai…"

"Nii-chan is still nii-chan whether he is interested in rhythmic gymnastics or likes other boys! Shouldn't that be okay?" his sister's eyebrows narrowed in confusion, hands on her hips as she huffed, as if having run a mile.

Their father stared straight ahead before saying, "That's… the problem,"

He let out a small sob that he hated himself for and he pushed himself from the seat, rushing past his father and into the hall.

"Nii-chan!" he heard his sister call as he forced back on his shoes before storming out the front door and into the cool night's air, not really knowing where he was going.

* * *

The weather seemed to mirror his emotions. Stormy, dark, and a bit cold… he didn't know why he had walked out, he just couldn't stand being around having to hear that. He didn't want to be around them at the moment, not even near his sister who had stood up to him.

Even though his sister said she's broken rules before, he had never seen her argue with their father and he knew she hated doing that as she went to him about everything—except about boys. It was probably why she had seemed so uncomfortable before. Mai had been torn between keeping quiet and not arguing with their father and standing up for her elder brother.

A part of him wished she hadn't, but he couldn't help but be cheered up by the fact that Mai did not hate him like he had hoped she wouldn't.

But now, he was alone, and he didn't want to be alone.

Thunder rolled over head despite the fact rain had yet to fallen and Mizusawa dug his phone from his pocket, flipping it open. Scrolling through the contacts list (Murasaki had stolen it and entered it in when Mizusawa's back was turned the other day), he called Murasaki, not really knowing what he was going to say.

"Hello?" a voice asked over the phone and Mizusawa paused, noting that it sounded a bit tired.

"M-Murasaki-san… I'm sorry if I'm bothering you, I'll call to—"

"Ah! Kara!" there was sound of shuffling as if someone sitting up quickly, throwing things off or away from them. "It's fine, what's with the random late call? What's up?" Murasaki's voice was smiling and Mizusawa hesitated.

"Um… it's nothing important really, if you're busy, I can go—"

He was interrupted yet again. "No, no, I was hoping you would call because I just realized I never got _your _number and was beating myself up over being so stupid," the other boy's voice laughed. "You sound serious though… is something wrong?"

Glancing down at the cement beneath his feet, he continued walking, not at all sure of where it was he was going. "I… my parents found out…"

There was a pause. "Kara… I take it they didn't react like you had hoped, huh?"

"N-not exactly… I… it's difficult talking about over the phone…"

"I can meet you!" Murasaki exclaimed quickly. "Just tell me where you're at,"

"I..." Mizusawa looked around, frowning as he didn't really want to bother Murasaki but he needed _someone _to talk to. "You know where our teams sometimes see each other?"

"Yeah, you want me to meet you there?"

He nodded before realizing that Murasaki couldn't see it. "Hai… if it's not too much of a bother, Murasaki-san,"

"It's not, I promise," Mizusawa was a little happy to note that Murasaki sounded as if he actually didn't think of him as bothersome at all. "I'll be there soon, okay? So don't go anywhere."

"I won't… see you soon, Murasaki-san,"

"See 'ya, Kara,"

The line went dead and Mizusawa took in a deep breath, closing his phone and pushing it back into his pocket as he traveled further down the beach he had ended up at, sitting down in the sand.

The small grains of sand were cool beneath him and he leaned his head against his knees, closing his eyes. Almost at once the words of his father and others entered his head, replaying their words like a record in his head.

_"Glad you could clear up those stupid suspicions, Mizusawa. Nice to know you aren't… like that."_

_"Thanks to you, our team is falling apart,"_

_"Word on the street is that you guys have a homo on your team."_

_"You like boys, don't you? And it's Kiyama that you like too, isn't it!"_

_"To thinks that he likes boys! I bet he likes all of them!"_

_"We're all being ridiculed because of him,"_

_"This all seems… kind of disgusting,"_

_"What the hell? Are you…? You are! That's just gross and to think I actually thought I could like you! What a joke!"_

_"It's not true. My son is not a homosexual; I refuse to believe such a thing."_

_"Nii-chan is still nii-chan whether he is interested in rhythmic gymnastics or likes other boys! Shouldn't that be okay?"_

_"That's… the problem,"_

Slowly he opened his eyes. Maybe that's what he was. A "problem". It wasn't like he did much of anything else besides be a problem. He was a problem for his parents and he was a problem for his friends. Perhaps... perhaps he should just leave them be.

"Kara!" the familiar voice of Murasaki Daisuke called but Mizusawa didn't turn to look at him and instead stared down blankly at his feet. "Kara…" Murasaki came to a halt beside him, panting before slowly taking a seat next to him. "Kara, what's wrong?"

What was wrong? A lot was wrong. The main one being the fact that all he was was a problem to everyone around him. It didn't matter if they didn't say it, he knew it was the truth. His father told him he was and even Yuuta had said "You're tearing this team apart," which was—of course—a problem, which had been his fault.

He just wanted to stop being this said "problem" to everybody. But… the only way to do that was to distance himself from them, and he really didn't want to lose his friends. But, if it made things easier for them, didn't he owe them that for putting up with him?

"Kara?"

"I-I…" he slowly began, taking in a deep, shuddering breath. "Murasaki-san… do you think I should quit tumbling?"

Murasaki blinked, not having expected this. "Eh? But…" he frowned at the boy, leaning forward and looking at his watering eyes. "Kara… why would you quit? Don't you love tumbling?"

He gave a small nod. "But so do the others, and all I'm doing is creating problems for them. I don't want to be a problem to them any longer."

The blue-eyed boy looked at him incredulously, almost angrily, but not at Mizusawa. "Who said you were a problem?" Mizusawa stayed silent. "Your friends?" no answer. "Your parents?" he averted his eyes.

Sighing, Murasaki paused, wondering what he should do. He hadn't even come out to his family yet, though he was certain they probably knew and the only one on the team who knew was Tsurumi, and he had slowly gotten over it, even if he didn't like it.

"Kara," he began quietly, placing an arm around the slightly shaking teenager. His heart hurting for his new friend. "Don't listen to them, you… you aren't a problem… you're…" he bit his lip, heart beating rapidly in his chest. "You are absolutely wonderful and it's sad that no one else can see that,"

Mizusawa slowly looked at him, a little shocked at what the Washizu teenager had just said. "Murasaki-san, I…" he stared at him, biting at his lip. "You… you like me, don't you?"

Murasaki flushed red and Mizusawa almost wished he hadn't said that. But he needed to know. If one person liked him… he wanted to know why they did. Was there something _to _like about him?

With a small cough, Murasaki nodded. "I do… a lot actually, even though we met not long ago… I feel oddly connected to you, Kara,"

He gave a small smile at that, unforced as he slowly leaned forward, a voice in the back of his head yelling at him to stop because he didn't return whatever feelings Murasaki had for him and this would be leading him on. He didn't want to do that but… he needed to be comforted, he felt useless, unwanted at the moment.

Mizusawa just wanted to feel _wanted_.

"Then… would you kiss me?" Murasaki's breath visibly hitched at that and he blushed so dark it was obvious even in the night.

"I-if that's what you want, Kara…" licking his lips nervously, Murasaki didn't hesitate to lean forward and capture the other's lips in a kiss.

* * *

Ryosuke had been walking down the beach, trying to clear his mind. And it had been working but then he saw it and he felt that same anger well up inside of him.

Again? Seriously, again?

He didn't want to see that. He didn't want to witness Mizusawa and that guy locked together in a kiss. Ryosuke didn't want to see Mizusawa's hands buried in that dark, black hair, nor did he want to see the asshole's arms wrapped tightly around Mizusawa's back, pulling him closer.

It was sickening, it made him feel awful. And he glared, burning a hole the guy's back, hands clenching into fists. He briefly wondered why he wanted to punch the guy's face in so badly before tossing it aside. Did it really matter why? All he knew was he wanted to yell at him to get the hell of _his _classmate, _his _teammate, _his _friend.

Thankfully, he didn't do anything he would later come to regret (although, he was positive he would never regret throwing the guy off of Mizusawa) as his friend's eyes opened in the next moment and the Washizu teen was pushed away as Mizusawa quickly stood, looking almost panicked. "R-Ryosuke…"

"Why are you stopping on my account?" the light haired boy said coldly, hands pushed deep into his pockets. "No need, Mizusawa, you can continue to make-out with your boyfriend,"

Mizusawa's heart gave a painful throb and he frowned, biting at his lip.

"Oi, there is no need to talk to him like that," Murasaki glared, not even minding the fact that the boy across from him was one that could beat him to a bloody pulp should he want to.

Ryosuke raised an eyebrow, sneering slightly. "I think I'm allowed to talk however the fuck I want to, thanks."

Taking a brave step forward, Murasaki stated, "Friends don't speak to friends like that unless…" Murasaki smirked. "You're jealous,"

"Eh?" both Mizusawa and Ryosuke asked at the same time. Mizusawa's voice was quiet while Ryosuke's was loud, a little panicked, and even the smallest with the smallest hint of disgust.

"The hell? As if I'm jealous, I'm no fucking homo," Mizusawa's eyes fluttered slightly as he looked down at the sand, wondering why it hurt so much to hear from Ryosuke. "I'd just rather not see the two of you making out in clear public eye, it's kind of disgusting, you know?"

Murasaki clenched his jaw at that, his own blue eyes shooting daggers. "Now I kind of see why Kara feels as if he should do that, I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to be around you either."

Ryosuke scoffed, starting back up the beach. "What the fuck ever, just—next time—find a room the two of you fags can go to instead," at the back of his mind, he mentally berated himself for the word, already regretting its use, but too proud to take it back.


	7. Chapter 7

_Wow, no one wanted to kill Ryosuke. I know nee-san and I wanted Wataru to beat him up for us. LOL… in fact… we wanted Wataru to beat him up quite a bit while I was writing this story and she was reading it. –nods- Oh… um… sorry for the small sort of cliffy. XD It's not that bad, but it still kinda is. =P Also, I'm not done with the story... but I decided to upload this anyways since I only have the epilogue left to write. YAY for 23 chapters, ne? Let's hope I'll be able to finish my next story which I'll probably start working on tomorrow and upload once I get around 10 or so chapters written. -shrugs-_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Seven**

**

* * *

**

"Has anyone seen Mizusawa these last few days?" Yuuta sighed, a bit annoyed but mostly worried about his friend who was now missing his third day of school. "The competition is in two weeks and even though we've mastered the multi-level technique, we've still got a lot to do."

"Mizusawa-senpai said that he was sick…" Satoshi spoke up, a little bit of hesitance in his voice.

"Sick?" Kaneko repeated, blinking slightly. "He hardly ever gets sick, especially this close to competition."

Ryosuke frowned, looking over at his teammate's locker. Was this because of him? No. There wasn't even a need to ask that question to himself. He knew it was because of him. He was weighed down with his guilt and he briefly wondered whether or not he should go apologize.

One side of him said yes, he had to. If he didn't, who knows what Mizusawa would do? But the other side yelled no, panicking that those strange feelings would rise back inside of him should he see his friend again. Ryosuke couldn't help but be frightened of whatever those emotions were. He knew the emotion of anger all too well, but those others… what were they?

"Oi, Satoshi, has Mizusawa said what he's sick with?" Wataru asked, worry plainly showing on his face.

The second year frowned and shook his head. "Iie… he said he just wasn't feeling well enough to go to school and practice, but we only talked for two minutes at most and most of it was me asking him questions," Kiyama put a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder who smiled slightly up at him.

"Shouldn't one of you go talk to him?" Hino questioned nonchalantly before closing his locker and heading to the door, stopping only to say, "You are his friends, aren't you?" before continuing out and back to class.

Wataru stared after him for a moment before nodding firmly. "Yoshi! We'll go talk to him!"

"Aniki," Nippori interrupted before Wataru could waltz from the clubroom. "We've still got school to go through."

The red-head paused mid-step. "Yoshi! We'll go talk to Mizusawa after school and practice then!"

Yuuta stared over at him before nodding. "Alright, everyone will go?" He got nods and agreements from the rest of his teammates. "Okay, off to class!"

* * *

After a minute of knocking, the door slowly opened and they were faced with a short, dark haired girl who looked at them, biting her lip. "Nii-chan isn't feeling well," she said finally, turning to Yuuta whom she seemed to know.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?" Yuuta questioned hopefully and Mai frowned, slowly shaking her head.

"No, he won't tell us… well… he won't tell me. He hardly talks to kaa-san and he doesn't talk to tou-san any more at all, not that tou-san tries to talk to him either, demo…" she said slowly, bowing her head slightly.

Wataru blinked. "Eh? What's wrong? Why isn't Miz—your brother talking to your parents?"

Mai tilted her head, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she looked at each of them. "Do you guys not know?"

"Know what?" Satoshi asked quietly, frowning from his normal spot next to Kiyama.

She hesitated. "Well… nii-chan, he's—"

"We know," Yuuta stated, making it easier on her to speak.

She gave a small smile. "Well, the girl he was supposed to marry—"

"Eh?" this came from quite a few of them, but Ryosuke's head only snapped up, looking over at her for the first time.

"And… I guess… I guess she found out that nii-chan is gay and she called… she told tou-san that nii-chan was… was a homosexual and when nii-chan came home, kaa-san and tou-san asked him about it." She frowned, remembering. "I think they were hoping he would deny it, but he didn't and tou-san said some pretty bad things and nii-chan ran out… he came back late and since then he hasn't come out of his room very much. Only to use the bathroom… I don't think he's been eating either. Kaa-san and I are both worried, and I'm sure tou-san is too, but he's too proud to do anything about it,"

Mai sighed, hand clenching slightly around the doorknob. "We don't know what happened. He left and then came back in an even more depressed state. Something must've happened while he was gone, but he won't tell me… I've asked and he just tells me he's fine, he's just feeling sick. You guys really don't know?"

Everyone looked at each other, silently agreeing that they don't and Ryosuke swallowed tightly, looking at the ground. It was his fault… and Mizusawa was worse than he had thought he had been.

Why did knowing this make him feel so absolutely horrible? As if he were ill?

"What's your name?" Wataru asked kindly and Mizusawa's sister blushed, looking down at the ground.

"M-Mai…" she told him quietly, embarrassed.

Wataru smiled. "Thanks, Mai-chan," she squeaked. "Do you think we can talk to your brother?"

She looked up; face still a bit red and Nippori snickered, poking his aniki in the back. "H-he said he doesn't want to see anyone… well…" she frowned. "I guess that's not entirely true…"

"Eh?" Yuuta frowned. "Who is it that he talks to, then? It's not any of us."

Mai thought for a moment. "I believe his name is… Murasaki? Does that ring any bells?"

"Who is that?"

"Dunno…"

Wataru frowned, nodding. "Thanks, Mai-chan," he smiled again, ruffling her hair and Mai ducked behind the door, peering out at him with wide eyes. He turned and pulled Yuuta a little bit away from the others, asking, "Yuuta, do you know where Washizu is?"

* * *

"Where is he?" Wataru huffed, annoyed that the boy he was searching for had yet to turn up. They were getting strange looks from the students of Washizu as they walked passed, their various clubs having just ended, but Wataru paid them no mind, craning his neck to see past the horde of students.

"Aniki, maybe they already left,"

"Somehow," Yuuta stated, also looking around for the boy Wataru had described. "I doubt that, if I know Tsurumi, he works his team as hard and late as possible,"

"Is that him?" Kiyama pointed to someone and Wataru nodded, yelling, "Oi! Murasaki!"

The dark haired boy turned, looking for the person who called his name, Tsurumi halting beside his friend. Murasaki caught sight of them before frowning and saying something to Tsurumi before running over there. Tsurumi took a few steps forward, before hesitating, sighing and continuing over to Murasaki.

"What is it?" his blue eyes drilled into them, looking a lot less kind then the last time Wataru had seen him talking to Mizusawa. "You want to say something cruel to me because you can't get to Kara?"

There was silence as they stared at him and finally, Satoshi spoke up, "E-eh? What do you mean?"

Murasaki stared before laughing slightly. "You mean you guys don't know what your friend said? You guys aren't all secretly thinking the same thing about Kara?"

"Kara?" Kaneko questioned in confusion.

"Mizusawa,"

"Oi!" Wataru glared. "What is it that you know that we don't?"

"Eh?" Tsurumi smirked from over Murasaki's shoulder and the blue-eyed boy glanced lightly at him. "Seems you guys have some problems you need to work out if you don't even know what's going on with your teammate."

"Hey!" Nippori screamed, taking a step forward. "Don't talk to us like that!"

"Nippori!" Wataru scolded before turning back to Murasaki, ignoring Tsurumi's jibe for once. "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you just ask him?" he turned his eyes to Ryosuke, the light-haired teen slowly looking up at him, still quiet. "It's his fault Kara won't talk to anyone but me, you know. Not that I'm complaining really, I enjoy talking to Kara, but he's fucking depressed. I would be too if one of my best friends called me a fag though,"

There was more silence as everyone turned to look at Ryosuke who had gone stiff, staring at the floor, hands clenched at his side. "R-Ryosuke-san…?" Nippori questioned incredulously.

"Tsukimori…" Yuuta frowned, his own voice disbelieving. "Is that true?"

Everyone was quiet as they waited for his answer and all it was one small nod and the turning of the head. "At least fucking have the guts to say it!" Murasaki screamed, taking a small step forward, only being stopped by Tsurumi's hand on his shoulder, holding him back. "I don't care if you call me a fag, whatever, but Kara is supposed to be your friend, isn't he? Do you have any freaking clue how happy he was that his friends seemed to accept the fact only to have that taken away when the one he was scared of finding out the most calls him that word? He's decided to quit tumbling so that he's not a bother to any of you again! He's stopped going to school because he's afraid of the questions he'll get and that he may not be strong enough to quit because he loves Tumbling and he loves being around you guys. I'm not sure why," Murasaki spat, finally showing that side of him that was pure Washizu as he sneered.

"Ryosuke…" Wataru began slowly and the blonde looked over to him, only to be punched in the face and thrown to the ground, Yuuta and Kiyama quickly holding the red-head back as he glared down at his friend. "What the hell, Ryosuke?"

The blonde touched the side of his mouth, pulling his fingers away to a bit of blood. "Why would you say something like that? I thought you were would apologize, not do that! You deserve more than a punch to the face, so you're lucky we've got Yuuta and Kiyama here," he stated as he shrugged their hands off of him, glaring down at his friend on the floor.

"They were kissing…" Ryosuke stated, not really thinking that it was going to help the situation any.

"What the fuck does it matter, Ryosuke?" Wataru stared down at him, having a small suspicion, but not wanting to voice it.

"I…" he frowned, shaking his head.

Wataru huffed. "You better figure it the fuck out, Ryosuke, who knows what Mizusawa might do,"

* * *

"_Your team came by Washizu today… seems none of them knew what was going on and they knew I would tell them," _Murasaki told him over the phone and Mizusawa frowned, staring up at his bedroom ceiling.

"I thought they would… Mai said they came by earlier… what'd they do to R—Tsukimori-kun?" Mizusawa hesitantly asked, hoping it wasn't anything too bad. Ryos—Tsukimori was a good person, he knew he was and he knew how rash they could all be.

Mizusawa could almost hear Murasaki's bitter smile in his voice as he spoke next. _"That red-head punched him… probably would've done a lot more had two of the others not held him back… you've… you've got some good friends, Kara. I wish I had more friends like you."_

He smiled slightly. "What about Tsurumi?" he asked, not being able to help the small bit of hinting in his voice.

_"Tsu-Tsurumi doesn't count… you know how I feel about him and you even know that it's never going to work… I mean… you've sorta met him too, right?"_

Mizusawa nodded to himself. "Yeah… he's not exactly the kindest person ever." He replied, remembering the things Tsurumi had said about them.

_"Yeah… if I'm truthful, Kara… I think I began liking you that first time I saw you. I just wanted to talk to you so badly. You seemed kind and smart, and now I know I was right about you. I had already begun liking Tsurumi by then, I have since first year, but I knew it was hopeless. But you… I didn't really think there was any hope in that either and then Osaragi told us of the conversation he heard… it's bad but I couldn't help but be a little happy about it. I thought 'maybe I __**do **__have a chance after all…'"_

Blushing, Mizusawa hid his face in his pillow despite the fact that Murasaki wouldn't be able to see him and he rolled over onto his side, closing his eyes as Murasaki continued.

_"Maybe I'm being a bit too forward, but that's just how I am, Kara. There really is only one person I can't be forward with…"_

"Tsurumi?" Mizusawa guessed his eyebrow raising slightly as he did so.

_"H-hai… he doesn't know I like him and I hope he never finds out… I just can't seem to get over him even when I have crushes on other guys. Sad, huh, Kara?" _Murasaki laughed bitterly and Mizusawa gave a small, sympathetic smile, forgetting for a moment that the dark-haired boy wouldn't be able to see him. _"I don't know… there is just something special about him but… he was so cruel when he found out… it nearly killed me."_

Mizusawa's eyes opened and he frowned. Nearly killed him? Had it really been that bad? He couldn't help but feel sad for his friend, wishing he liked Murasaki back. It would have made things so much easier for the both of them.

_"Kara…" _Murasaki began, his voice hesitant. _"I was wondering… I understand that you probably—no… I know you don't like me that way, but… maybe you could go on a date with me? Just one date," _he added quickly, as if sensing that Mizusawa was going to interrupt, and he had been right. _"If you don't like it, I'll never ask you out again and we can go back to being just friends. I think I'll be fine with that."_

Staring down at his covers, Mizusawa held his phone to his ear, thinking. Maybe… maybe he should say yes. It wasn't as though he _didn't _like Murasaki, he just didn't feel the same way he did. Maybe he could learn to like him? Maybe this was just what the both of them needed.

Biting his lip determinedly, Mizusawa answered, "I would love to go on a date with you, Murasaki-san,"

* * *

"Ohayo…" Ryosuke stated as he entered his homeroom, only to see Wataru, Kaneko, Yuuta, and even Kiyama turn away from him. He frowned, a bit hurt but knew he deserved as much as he slowly slid in his seat, staring down at the ground to keep his eyes averted from Mizusawa's still empty desk.

He had thought about going to apologize more than once, but couldn't bring himself to work up the courage. He didn't know why he was so afraid to face Mizusawa, but the thought of looking him the eyes, seeing that betrayed and sad look in them made him shift uncomfortably, stomach feeling a little ill.

Ryosuke didn't want to ever see his friend cry again, especially when it was his fault. It had been horrible enough the first time and he had only seen Mizusawa nearly break down. He wanted so badly to just go to him and comfort him, to tell him he was sorry and beg for his forgiveness. This was strange to him because he had never felt anything like this before.

Even when he was at his sickest, he had never felt so ill, even at his angriest, he had never felt so pissed off then when he had seeing Mizusawa and that Murasaki kiss—twice. And he didn't understand it. Why did this all have to be so confusing?

And if he felt this horrible, he couldn't even imagine how badly Mizusawa must have been feeling.

_-O-_

"M-maybe… we should change the choreography…" Kaneko suggested as he stared over at Mizusawa's locker, the boy missing from the room for the fourth day like they had all known he would be.

"No," Wataru stated firmly, glaring slightly. "Mizusawa will show up." He stated, truly wanting to believe his own words but he couldn't help the small thought in the back of his head that told him it was rather unlikely.

"S-senpai-tachi… should we go see Mizusawa-senpai again?" Satoshi questioned, biting his lip, very worried about his friend who he hadn't seen in nearly five days.

Yuuta slowly nodded going to speak but being interrupted. "I don't think that would work," Kiyama stated, mostly speaking to Satoshi. "I think there is only one person who can get him to come back…"

Ryosuke stiffened as he felt eyes slowly turn to him. It felt nice to be looked at for the first time that day, but he wished it had been because of something else. Didn't they know he already knew this? All too well, really. But… how was he supposed to talk to Mizusawa if he didn't even think he could handle looking at him?

"Ryosuke-san…" Nippori hesitated before glancing away and shaking his head and Ryosuke fought from looking over at him.

"We should get to practice…" Yuuta spoke quietly and Ryosuke slammed his locker shut, walking toward the exit of the clubroom. Nobody made any move to stop.

_Damnit, _Ryosuke inwardly cursed as he walked from the school to where he knew Mizusawa's house was. What was he doing? Was he seriously going to attempt an apology? He didn't know if he could and he felt like some type of wimp. This was coming from the guy who had used to get into fights for fun? Seriously?

He had had the courage to go up against multiple, larger guys at once and yet couldn't work up the courage to say a simple "I'm sorry". Not that he thought a simple "I'm sorry" would suffice and he knew it had to be more than that.

Mizusawa deserved more than that.

Stalking up to the door, Ryosuke wiped his hands on his pants, wondering why they were sweating so much. His breath was heavy and his stomach gurgled nervously as he licked his lips before raising his hand and knocking.

It took a moment for the door to be answered and Ryosuke was annoyed as he bounced slightly where he stood, for some reason feeling as if he had to keep moving to keep calm.

"Eh?" Mizusawa's sister—Mai, he thought it was—raised her eyebrows in surprise as she answered the door.

"I need to see Mi—your brother," Ryosuke told her, not meaning to sound as mean as he was sure he sounded.

"Oh," she looked at him, eyebrows scrunching up. "Why?" Mai asked suspiciously.

Ryosuke sighed, annoyed. "Because I need to talk to him, grown-up things," he gave her a small, bitter grin.

She huffed. "You know, you may be cute, but you have a bad attitude." She placed a hand on her hip, staring up at him. "He's sick, why don't you try again tomorrow?" Mai began closing the door only to have it stopped by Ryosuke and pushed forcefully open.

Mai gaped, slightly angry. "Hey! You don't just enter someone's home without their permission, you know!" she huffed as he slipped off his shoes and into some slippers.

"I need to talk to him," he muttered, ignoring her indigent yell as he quickly raced up the stairs before realizing he didn't know which one was Mizusawa's room.

"Hmph, since you're already up there," Mai stated, glaring at him in annoyance. "I might as well tell you, I guess. It's the first door on the right and if you make my brother feel any worse than he is, I don't care if you're a guy and if you're older, I'll kick your ass!"

Ryosuke gave her a slight disbelieving look before turning to Mizusawa's room. His stomach clenched as he looked at it, suddenly realizing that he didn't at all know what to say. Apologize, of course, but how?

He… had never _truly _apologized before…

Lifting his hand, he quietly knocked. "Mizusawa?" he called out hesitantly when there was no answer and there was a pause before the door slowly opened to show a slightly mussed up, pale, and thin Mizusawa. Ryosuke frowned. Had he not been eating or sleeping? "Mizusawa?"

"Ts-Tsukimori-kun…" Mizusawa began quietly before holding the door open wider, gesturing him to come in and Ryosuke took in a deep breath, stepping into Mizusawa's room, the door closing behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay… so nee-san (YaoiIsLove) and I wanted to do RyoMizu role play so we made a Tumbling RP on facebook. We'd be very happy if you would join! Ryosuke (nee-san), Mizusawa (me), and Yuuta are the only ones taken so everyone else is up for grabs! Please join and try for the role play if you want to! To do that, go to discussions and answer the small quiz thing (I created it, and hence, it is not just a matter of "Can I be so-and-so?" I want to make sure you can stay in character and actually have role playing ability. Because when I first got into it, I got annoyed at the mass of OOCness on the Prince of Tennis RPs and made my own. So hah =P)_

http:/ www. facebook .com/ ?#!/ pages/ Tumbling-Yaoi-Role-Play/ 163849370298820?ref=ts

_There is the link and there is plenty of RyoMizu. ;P You practically have it shoved down your throats the moment you look at the page. LOL Don't forget to take out the spaces! AND PLEASE JOIN! We need more RPers… =(_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Eight**

**

* * *

**

Ryosuke gave a nervous sigh, pushing his hands deep into his pockets to keep them from shaking as Mizusawa slowly walked over to his bed, sitting down softly on it. The light-haired teen licked his lips, glancing away, not knowing what to say.

"I-I…" he sighed, closing his eyes and taking in a large breath before opening them again and staring over at Mizusawa. "I'm sorry…" Mizusawa blinked, looking over at him, a shocked look on his face. "I don't know why I said that…" he cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably, not understanding why just looking at the other boy made his heart speed up.

Perhaps it was because this was probably the most nervous he had ever been? His stomach had never twisted so much, and his pulse had never been racing so badly, he felt as if he could throw up at that moment.

"After I used… that word, I wanted to take it back right away, Mizusawa, I wished I hadn't said that. I was just… when I saw you two, I just got…" he hesitated before shaking his head, deciding not to take that road. He didn't know why, but admitting that made him feel as if he were confessing to a girl. "I know it's probably going to be difficult to forgive me, if you can forgive me at all… and I understand if you won't… I just wanted to let you know I regret what I said, Mizusawa and… I don't hate you. I nowhere near hate you. You're my friend… at least… I hope we are,"

Mizusawa stared at before slowly nodding. "It's fine, Tsukimori-kun. I didn't really expect anything else, I had hoped but I…" Ryosuke flinched, feeling a sharp pain in his chest but he didn't say anything, knowing that he deserved that.

"Mizusawa," the blonde walked over, hesitating before sitting on the bed next to him, ignoring how Mizusawa's face suddenly went red and shifted away a bit. "Will you come back to school? To the club?" Ryosuke was sure he had never sound so out-of-character, but what was he supposed to do? "We… we need you. There is no way we can get the routine perfect in time without you."

The brunette bit his lip, looking down at the floor beneath their feet. "I… I can't,"

Ryosuke blinked. "E-eh?" he questioned, voice rising slightly in panic. "Why not? Is this because of me because I'll…" he frowned. "I'll quit if that's what it takes to—"

"No!" Mizusawa exclaimed, his own eyes wide and he glanced away. "No…" he repeated in a quieter voice, hands clenching at his sides. "You can't… they need you, R-Tsukimori-kun… you," he bit his lip. "You could great. You have a natural talent for this _none _of us have and you may not be up to the level of Hino yet, but if you keep practicing, I'm positive you'll rise above that level before any of us can even blink."

His lips twitched. "I somehow doubt that and, damn it Mizusawa, you sound as if you think we don't need you on the team," Ryosuke found himself blushing at his own words, but was unsure of why.

Mizusawa stared at him, trembling slightly. "I don't see why you would,"

Giving an annoyed growl, Ryosuke leaned forward, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him slightly before he paused, eyeing Mizusawa's dark red face, his own breath quickening. He noticed his own eyes trailed down and he moved his hands, clenching them in his lap. "Mizusawa… maybe it's a bit hard to get used to it… but I will, we all will," he told him, stuttering slightly, inwardly berating his heart for beating so rapidly and his stomach for twisting so much. "We need you, Mizusawa. You can't quit, I won't _let _you quit!"

Ryosuke slammed his hand down on the bed next to him, once again leaning forward and Mizusawa leaned back, his back knocking against the wall, swallowing tightly.

"R-Ryosuke…" Mizusawa licked his lips lightly, eyes fluttering slightly in that natural way of his. The blonde frowned, wondering why the sound of his name falling from Mizusawa's lips like _that _seemed to stir something in his stomach.

"Mizusawa," he continued after a minute, swallowing the nervous lump in his throat. "Please, don't quit…"

Eyes meeting Mizusawa's, Ryosuke silently begged him, his hand clenching in the comforter beneath his hand. If Mizusawa quit, he might not see him again, except in class and that was only if Mizusawa decided to continue to go to Karasumori. But just having him stay at Kara wasn't enough, Ryosuke thought. He needed to be a member of the team, he needed to stay Ryosuke's friend—all of their friends.

Slowly, Mizusawa nodded and Ryosuke let out a large, relieved breath, hesitating only a second before leaning forward and pulling Mizusawa into a hug. He was shocked at himself and let got almost at once, his face a dark red as he tried to pretend that just hadn't happened. But every part of his body that just had touched Mizusawa's seemed to tingle and Mizusawa himself was stiff in shock.

"I…" he stood, wiping his hands on his pants. "I better see you at school, Mizusawa," he gave him a small smile before turning and leaving, pushing all thought of that physical contact with his friend out of his mind.

* * *

When Ryosuke had hugged him, he felt his body freeze up and his senses go on high alert. It couldn't have been any longer than three to five seconds in length but the way tremble when Ryosuke touched him told him all too much.

He couldn't possibly… could he?

Mizusawa gave a small helpless sound, collapsing back onto his bed, arm thrown over his eyes. It had been bad enough when it had been Kiyama—someone so unattainable, unreachable—but Ryosuke? He was positive that had about as much of a chance as it did for him to step on the moon.

He licked and bit at his lips. Ryosuke had been so close… and had to fight the urge to lean forward, closing the distance between their lips. He wondered how Ryosuke would taste. Before the other teen had joined, he would have at once stated "of cigarettes" but now… he wasn't too sure, and a part of him was eager to find out.

But he shook his head, firmly shooting the idea down. Besides, wasn't he now officially dating Murasaki? Or were they just going on a date? Was there even a difference?

Either way, he knew that his feelings for Ryosuke were… complicated to say the least and he wondered briefly if this was how Murasaki felt about Tsurumi. Probably not as he was sure that the other boy was completely and utterly in love with his captain, and he wasn't in love with Ryosuke… right?

No, he didn't think he was in love with him. But he was certain he liked him more than he should. He liked him as much as he had liked Kiyama (and he pondered on the thought of when "like" had become "had liked").

Even still though, he was positive he hadn't felt like this even when he had a crush on Kiyama. He didn't feel as if he was going to kiss him suddenly and out of the blue whenever Kiyama was two feet away from him. Sure, he had felt tense like he had with Ryosuke, but he had been able to control himself and at least keep the image that he didn't like Kiyama, at all.

But with Ryosuke… he was almost certain it had been obvious, and he would be shocked if the light-haired teenager hadn't noticed it himself. He had been blushing so badly, shaking so much, and he couldn't help himself as he breathed Ryosuke in, taking in his scent, even letting himself relax into the short hug.

He couldn't help himself though. Ryosuke had been so very warm and he had smelt so good! Mizusawa found himself itching to touch him again—_be _touched by him again. These thoughts were causing his heart to race and for his stomach to knot itself, and for blood to rapidly shoot down south.

Trying to shake of the thoughts, Mizusawa sat up, shifting uncomfortably. He couldn't be thinking these things and yet… the way they were making him feel oh so very breathless, warmth rising up in that certain area as Ryosuke's cocky grin and wink entered his mind. The way those arms had been wrapped around him, his face so close to his own…

Mizusawa's eyes closed tightly and he had to physically stop his hand from unbuttoning his jeans as he began throbbing beneath his restraints.

He had felt like this before, of course, he was a growing, hormonal boy after all but never had he allowed himself to do anything to the thought of Kiyama, and he wasn't about to let himself do that to the thought of Ryosuke either.

* * *

"Ohayo,"

"Mizusawa!" Wataru exclaimed in pleasant shock as he stood, looking at the smiling Mizusawa as he walked over to his seat, sitting in his desk as if he _hadn't _disappeared for nearly five days.

"Mizusawa, where were you?" Yuuta questioned, not being able to keep the worry for his friend out of his voice.

The boy sighed slightly, bowing his head. "Gomen ne, for worrying you, I just… Murasaki-san called me and told me he told you guys, but—please—don't blame Ry-Tsukimori-kun." He bit his lip, feeling a bit uncomfortable as they all looked at him.

"This guy—"

"It's fine, Mizusawa," Ryosuke said, smirking slight as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder at Wataru who had been interrupted by him. "This guy's punch ain't worth nothing,"

"Oi! You!" Wataru exclaimed, jumping up and locking his arms around Ryosuke's head and neck who only laughed, happy that Wataru was now acting like his friend again.

"Mizusawa-kun! You're back!" Kashiwagi stated, beaming at his student and Mizusawa smiled, nodding.

"Hai, gomen for missing so much class and practice, I promise it won't happen again," he told not only Kashiwagi, but Yuuta and the others as well.

Yuuta smiled, laying a hand on Mizusawa's shoulder. "It's fine, we understand… enough anyways,"

Kaneko nodded in agreement. "That's right, besides, it's that guy's fault." He pointed at Ryosuke who glared at him but couldn't do much with Wataru's arms still wrapped around his neck.

"It's good to have you back, Mizusawa," Kiyama told him kindly, having walked over to their desks.

Mizusawa smiled, this normally would have made his heart skip a beat, but he didn't fail to notice that he felt only happiness that Kiyama thought of him as a friend. "Thank you, Kiyama,"

Feeling eyes on him, he turned and looked over at Ryosuke, blushing slightly when he caught the light-haired teen staring at him. Ryosuke's face went red at being caught and he averted his eyes, finally getting Wataru to let go of him.

* * *

"Oi, Mizusawa, what are you doing tonight?" Wataru asked and Mizusawa hesitated before answering.

"Actually," he began slowly, glancing back at them before turning back to his locker. "I have a date…" it was silent and slightly awkward. "And that's why I didn't want to say anything…"

Ryosuke frowned, wondering why that small spark of anger flared inside of him again, but this time accompanied with a slight sadness and feeling of betrayal. Betrayal? What was that about?

"A date?" Wataru asked, his eyebrows rose as he walked over to him, throwing an arm around Mizusawa's shoulder. "I have to meet him and let you know I approve before I can accept this date, Mizusawa." He nodded, completely serious.

Mizusawa's lips twitched in slight amusement. "You've already met him, Wataru."

"Eh?" the red-head blinked. "You mean that Murasaki? Him?"

"Doesn't he go to Washizu?" Nippori asked before realizing that he didn't want any part in the conversation and tried to tune them out, Kaneko trying to do the same but failing.

"That's Tsurumi's friend, isn't it?" Yuuta asked, blinking.

Mizusawa hesitated before nodding. "Hai, he's Tsurumi's friend,"

"Hmm," Wataru thought for a second before nodding. "Yoshi, he has my permission!"

"Eh?" everyone minus Kiyama and Nippori stated in confusion (except Ryosuke's was more angered and shocked).

"What?" Wataru looked at them, not understanding at all why any of them were confused at this. "Mizusawa's our friend. The guy he dates needs our permission and okay that he's a good guy before he can date Mizusawa, same goes for you guys and girls."

"Why do you automatically pass him?" Ryosuke asked, frowning heavily from his spot.

"Hm? Because… because I do! What's it to you anyways?" Wataru asked, pointing at his friend and Mizusawa frowned up at him, wondering the same thing Ryosuke did.

"He seems like a good guy," Kiyama stated, standing where had seemed to become his normal spot next to Satoshi.

"See," Wataru nodded at Kiyama. "Kiyama gives Murasaki his permission as well. Nippori?"

The dark-haired boy gave a slight grimace, shaking his head. "I'd… I'd rather just stay out of it." Mizusawa had to smile slightly at the boy's obvious lack of comfort, not really minding it at all.

"Ryosuke?" Everyone turned towards him.

The blonde looked at them all. "What? You want me to give him a pass or fail?" Wataru stared and Ryosuke sighed, wanting to say no. Eyebrow twitching and hatred for the Washizu teen rising inside of him, Ryosuke answered, "Fine, he can have my damn permission to date Mizusawa,"

Wataru frowned before sighing and shaking his own head before turning and grinning at Mizusawa, clapping his shoulder. "He's got our permission, but warn him that if he does anything to hurt you, he'll get the shit beat out of him by four different yankees, okay?"

Mizusawa gave a nervous laugh. "Hai, Wataru," he smiled. "But I'm sure he won't."

No, because it was most probably vice-versa.


	9. Chapter 9

Mkay… so I was one chapter off… NEXT chapter is the one we've all been waiting for! Sort of. XD Don't forget to review, please! ^_^ Oh! Also, I finished this story and started my next one… I'll upload the first chapter once I get to around ch 5 or something (I'm going to start on ch 2). I already love it and I hope you guys do too!

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

**

* * *

**

"Are you sure it's fine?" Murasaki, grinning nervously but happily as he walked besides Mizusawa in the mall. They were on their date and Mizusawa shifted a bit as their shoulders brushed, feeling a little uncomfortable.

It wasn't that he didn't like Murasaki, it was just that he didn't like him like he… like he liked Ryosuke or like Murasaki liked him (or Tsurumi). Mizusawa was trying, he really was, but all he was feeling was a strong friendship feeling towards him and he didn't think that was likely to change any time soon.

"Hai, Murasaki-san," he nodded and Murasaki beamed at him as if was just told they'd made Men's RG into an Olympic sport and he was automatically put on the team.

"And Murasaki is fine, Kara… or even Daisuke if you want…" he blushed, glancing away so that his dark hair hid his bright blue eyes. Mizusawa's smile faltered for a second.

"Murasaki, then… anou… do you know how exactly this works?" Mizusawa asked, a little bashful about the fact he didn't really understand what to do on a date with another guy.

Murasaki laughed, shaking his head. "It's my first with a guy… yours too, I guess?" he smiled. "It seems like we have something in common. You want to go to the arcade?"

"Sure," he answered and Murasaki grabbed his hand, quickly pulling him in the direction of the mall's arcade.

_-O-_

He had to admit, he was having fun. For a date, it could be worse. But he honestly still felt more like they were just two friends hanging out than anything else. He didn't feel any sparks when Murasaki's arms wrapped around him to teach him the _correct _way of holding and using the gun for the video game, nor did he feel his stomach flip whenever the Washizu teen would shoot him a smile.

He didn't feel at all like he did when he was near Ryosuke and he had mixed feelings about that. A part of him was glad because he really did like Ryosuke and he _wanted _to like Ryosuke because Ryosuke was exactly his type. He was loud, violent, and even a bit obnoxious, but… Mizusawa liked that.

The other side argued that liking Murasaki would be so much easier, so much simpler than it was liking one of his best friends—one of his slightly homophobic best friends. Of course, that same side that liked liking Ryosuke countered back saying "I don't want simple, I want Ryosuke", which was exactly how Mizusawa felt.

Before, he had never contemplated the thought of liking Ryosuke, his mind having been solely focused on not letting anyone find out about him liking Kiyama and he wondered when _did _he start liking him? When did those butterflies in his stomach start flittering about whenever he saw him? When did his heart begin to skip those beats whenever he got a smile from him? When did he start to feel as if he was on fire every time those hands touched him…?

Why had he not realized it sooner?

It was so plainly _obvious _now that it drove him insane. He knew it was impossible, but he wanted to let himself drown in these feelings. They were absolutely… wonderful.

He wondered whether it was both his and Murasaki's fate to fall for unattainable guys and inwardly asked why no one ever thought of writing some type of guide-book for this type of thing. It would be so much easier to figure out if someone did.

"Kara?" Murasaki's voice broke through his thoughts and Mizusawa looked over at him questioningly. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Mizusawa smiled and nodded, saying honestly, "Hai, I am."

The blue-eyed boy beamed, biting his lip before taking his hand and beginning to pull him to the front of the arcade. "Let's do DDR!"

"Eh?" Mizusawa blinked, digging his heals into the ground as he responded, "I'm not a dancer! I can't do that!" he stated, nervously shooting glances to the boy at the DDR at the moment, a few people lingering to watch him.

Murasaki laughed. "You're a gymnast! I'm sure you'll do fine, I'll go first if it makes you feel any better."

Mizusawa gulped, letting Murasaki pull him over. "H-hai…"

* * *

"Oi, Ninako!" complained Nippori as his little sister drug him and Ryosuke through the mall against their wills. "Why must we come with you?"

She smiled. "Because I said so!"

Ryosuke wasn't paying the two of them any attention and was instead staring into the arcade which they had come into a halt in front of, his mouth hanging slightly open.

To anyone else, the movements might have looked a bit awkward and uncomfortable, as if the person was out of his element, but Ryosuke could only keep his eyes trained on those hips as they moved with the teenager's movements. They were mesmerizing and Ryosuke found himself walking into the arcade to get a closer look, ignoring Nippori as he asked him where was going.

Mizusawa seemed to be reluctant to dance as he glared at someone a few feet away but Ryosuke had to nearly force his eyes away to glance over, scowling slightly as he saw a grinning Murasaki before turning back to Mizusawa, his breath hitching.

He had honestly never seen anything so seductive. No female had ever captured his attention this much and he found his eyes wandering all over Mizusawa's body, not being able to keep them on one spot as he wanted to take in all of him. He briefly wondered what he would look like—

"Ah! Mizusawa!" Ryosuke inwardly cursed Nippori for his timing before mentally berating himself. He shouldn't be thinking those things anyways. Perhaps he should thank Nippori?

No, he still wanted to curse him for it.

Mizusawa blinked, turning towards them, eyes almost at once seemingly zoom in on Ryosuke and he blushed which made Ryosuke give a small, smug smile.

"Nippori, Ryosuke," he hurried off of the DDR, another person almost at once climbing up onto it. "What are you two doing here?"

"My sister—oi… where'd she go?" Nippori frowned, scratching his head and looking around for Ninako whom had seemingly disappeared.

Mizusawa laughed as Murasaki came up, shooting Ryosuke a small look who gave a glare back. "I didn't expect to see you guys here, I thought you were going over to Wataru's for omlet rice?"

Ryosuke gave a small shrug. "Satoshi had to cancel as well and so did Kiyama for whatever reasons and since you weren't going to be there either, he just said it didn't feel right if the whole team wasn't there."

"Sounds like Wataru," Mizusawa smiled and Ryosuke nodded, slinging his arm around Mizusawa's shoulders casually.

"So," Ryosuke smirked at Murasaki who's blue eyes had narrowed. "The two of you are on a date…" he nearly spat the word but controlled himself enough so that it was only tinged with bitterness.

"Yeah, we are," it was Murasaki this time who had the smug look as he gently pulled Mizusawa away from Ryosuke, no one noticing Mizusawa's small frown at that. "And you're kind of interrupting it, Tsukimori, right?"

He clenched his jaw, fists clenching. How he could so easily punch this guy right now. "Right, sorry 'bout that," Ryosuke stated, not at all sorry as he took a small step back, suddenly wondering what he was doing.

Here he was, getting angry yet _again_ because Mizusawa was close to this person. Because he was on a _date _with this person. What was with that? It almost seemed as if he were jealous of Murasaki… but he couldn't be. What would he be jealous of?

"I think," he said suddenly, a look slowly coming over his face. "Actually, I'm busy," he averted his eyes. "See you at practice Nippori… Mizusawa..."

"Ryosuke-san…?"

Mizusawa frowned, watching him walk out. "Ryosuke…"

* * *

"Sorry about Ryosuke, Murasaki." Mizusawa for some reason felt as if he should apologize but Murasaki merely smiled and shook his head.

"It's fine Kara," he assured as the walked down the mall once more, deciding they were bored with the arcade but not really knowing what else to do. "He's your friend, I think he has some right to be protective of you," he watched as Mizusawa's face flushed pink at that and frowned.

"They said they had to give you their okay before you were allowed to date me," he told him, not actually knowing why.

Murasaki laughed slightly. "What'd they say?"

"Wataru gave you his permission almost right away…" he frowned. "That's a bit suspicious… Kiyama said it was my choice so he said okay, Nippori didn't want anything to do with it," his lips twitched. "And Ryosuke… said okay…"

Murasaki raised an eyebrow, shocked. "He did? I wouldn't think he would have,"

Mizusawa nodded. "I didn't think he would either… but I'm sure it was reluctant," his heart tugged at that. He sort of wished Ryosuke hadn't given his permission, told him that he couldn't go out with Murasaki, but that sounded too much like a jealous boyfriend, and Ryosuke wasn't his boyfriend.

The blue-eyed boy continued walking backwards. "Well, I—ah! Sorry!" he exclaimed as he backed into someone and Mizusawa bit his lip, flinching slightly as the guy turned around. "I w—Tsurumi…" Murasaki blinked as Tsurumi twitched and Murasaki quickly took back his hand that was on his arm to help steady him.

Mizusawa bit his lip, looking around, feeling as if he were inturrupting something important.

"Murasaki," Tsurumi began before pausing, seeing Mizusawa over Murasaki's shoulder and he looked up, glaring slightly. "Murasaki, don't be late to practice tomorrow. I'm going to go now," he stated, turning in the opposite direction only to be stopped as Murasaki grabbed his wrist.

The boy pulled his hand away, blushing as Tsurumi looked at him. "Ts-Tsurumi, I…"

Tsurumi sighed, pushing his hands into his pockets as he looked at his teammate. "Murasaki, we'll talk about it some other time when we're both not busy." He gave a pointed look over at Mizusawa. "Okay?"

Murasaki frowned. "B-but… I—"

"Akiki-chan, where did you go? Ah, Murasaki-kun!" the familiar voice beamed and Tsururmi held back a groan, glaring back up at the high ceiling of the mall.

"Akiki-chan," Mizusawa mouthed to himself, looking over at the captain of the Washizu Men's RG team and tried to hold back a laugh. Tsurumi was just lucky it was him and not Wataru, Ryosuke, or Nippori who heard this.

"Tsurumi-san," Murasaki said kindly, shooting Tsurumi a look.

Tsurumi's mother smiled. "I've not seen you in months. Why don't you ever come down to our house any more? You and my Akiki-chan used to be so close last year. You're a good influence on him you know. I've not known him to smile as much then when he was around you." She gave an almost knowing smile.

"Kaa-san!" Tsurumi exclaimed an almost affronted look on his face.

She slapped his arm lightly. "No need to be embarressed, Akiki-chan. Boys will be boys." Murasaki blushed at that and quickly moved to deny anything but she waved it away. "Murasaki-kun, why don't you come to our house for dinner? Sayuri really misses having her "second nii-chan" around. She's been complaining that you don't come to visit her anymore."

"He's busy," Tsurumi said quickly and a bit stiffly.

"Oh? Well, that's too bad." She smiled again. "Perhaps some other time, then?"

Murasaki opened his mouth before closing and opening it again, nodding. "Okay… some other time," his eyes slid over to Tsurumi's who at once looked away.

"Now, come Akiki-chan. You said you'd help me pick out an outfit," the woman grabbed her son by the arm, pulling him back into the store.

"Kaa-san! I'm not a girl!"

It was quiet for a moment and then—"Kara… can I bring you somewhere?"

* * *

Mizusawa peered around the hill, the wind blowing leaves of the one Sakura tree to the ground as the sun dipped beneath the horizon. Slowly he walked over to where Murasaki had seated himself, watching the sunset.

It was silent for another minute before Murasaki began to speak. "I found this place the first day of first year… the day I met _him_." He began slowly, head resting on his arms. "He was in my class, we had incidently chosen the desks next to each other. He was a bit arrogant even then, but I somehow felt drawn to him. I think most people do. He has this natural leader ability that's absolutely amazing and then I found out we were both joining the rhythmic gymnastics club… it felt like fate…"

Murasaki bit his lip, swallowing tightly. "I didn't know what the hell that feeling was. I thought maybe I automatically thought of him as my friend but… I had had friends before, I knew this feeling was a bit different then that. After school that first day I just wondered and eventually found this spot here so I come here every time something happens. I found it when I met him, I came where when my parents decided to get a divorce, my mom taking my twin brother… I came here when I figured out I was gay and I… I slept here when I was told my brother had been in an accident and that… he didn't make it."

Mizusawa felt his breath freaze in his throat as he stared at the boy crying silently beside him, not knowing what to do.

"It was just after we had won at Kanto last year and I was so thrilled because the team had worked so hard, even though I wasn't even one of the ones tumbling. And then my dad came over and told me in front of everybody and ruined it all. I hated my dad for ruining my happy moment and… I hated my brother for dying and causing my dad to ruin that happy moment." Murasaki gave a bitter laugh. "Stupid, huh? Being angry at my brother for dying…

"I ended up staying here that night and nearly froze half to death… Tsurumi was the one who found me and… I sort of lied when I said he didn't know I liked him because… I kissed him that morning." It was silent for a second. "I'm pretty sure Tsurumi was trying not to freak out that his male friend had just kissed him, because I needed him pretty badly right then. But a few days after that, I brought it up and he pretended it had never happened. It had hurt and badly to be rejected like that. He had been so cold and he stopped smiling around me, instead he began flinching whenever I touched him, whether on accident or not. He distanced himself around me, acting like I was just another member of the team instead of his first friend at Washizu. I stopped going to his house because it was only just awkward and uncomfortable any more. And then when I finally brought up the matter of my sexuality, he just stared at me with this look on his face before finally calling me disgusting and walking away."

He clenched his eyes shut and Mizusawa slowly put an arm around him, feeling Murasaki stiffen slightly beneath his touch. "I won't bore you with the rest of the story but… Kara… can I ask you something?" he looked up and Mizusawa's lips parted before he nodded, not saying anything. "Do you… do you like Tsukimori?"

Mizusawa's breath hitched and he had half-a-mind to deny anything of the sort but instead he sighed, closing his own eyes. "I… yes, I do…"

He could feel Murasaki's gaze lingering on him for a moment before finally turning away and Mizusawa opened his eyes, looking down at the other teen. "Then… will you do me a favor?"

"Huh?" he questioned, confused.

"Will you tell him?" Murasaki turned his blue-eyes up to Mizusawa's shocked face. "Trust me… you won't be sorry you did in the end, Kara… maybe, maybe it will feel like that at first but I just have this feeling that you're supposed to be with him. He likes you, I know he does." He gave a small smile. "It's painfully obvious. Tsukimori is so possessive of you and I saw that from when I talked to you in front of your team at Teito."

Mizusawa blinked. "What? Wait, how?"

Murasaki gave a watery laugh. "Tsukimori had been glaring at me, that's who I looked at… you probably thought it was Kiyama, didn't you?" he shook his head. "And then when we saw him at the beach and he called us… you know… he was jealous."

He blushed. "I somehow doubt that,"

His friend gave him a slightly sad smile. "Kara… you have the chance to be with the one you like. Please, don't let that chance go. If not for me, then for yourself, okay?"

"But…" he frowned. "You…"

"Don't worry about me!" Murasaki told him, biting his lip. "I'll be fine… I-I'm used to this." He held back a small sob. "Besides, you don't even like me, do you?"

Mizusawa looked at the grass. "G-gomen, Murasaki-san…"

The blue-eyed boy forced a smile. "It's okay… I kind of already figured… but please. Don't let this chance go to waste, okay?"

"I…" Mizusawa hesitated, wetting his lips. "Hai… Murasaki-san,"

* * *

Mizusawa slowly walked, his head reeling with all the information he found out today. Poor Murasaki-san really… the things he had gone through. Falling in love with his own best friend, his parents divorcing, his brother dying, being rejected by Tsurumi and so coldly at that. Plus, they both knew that should his team ever find out about his feelings for their captain, well… they wouldn't take it as well as Mizusawa's own team did.

After all, Murasaki's team was the one who laughed when one of their members outed him and revealed his crush on Kiyama to everyone at the training camp.

But Ryosuke liked him? He somehow doubted that. But he he couldn't help that small feeling of hope he had. It was a small flare, really, but Murasaki basically said he could see it as clear as day. The way Ryosuke acted when he was around Murasaki… it was a little odd, wasn't it?

Then again, couldn't it have just been because of Ryosuke's homophobia? But Nippori was pretty homophobic himself and he hadn't acted the way Ryosuke had when they found him and Murasaki on their date.

Mizusawa was so confused. What was going on?

He looked up as he came to a stop, finding himself in front the school and he sighed, looking around before heading to the gym, needing to think. But when he opened the door he was surprised to already find someone on the mat. Mizusawa smiled upon seeing the familiar light colored hair, quietly closing the door behind him and watching.

Ryosuke was good, as he had told him before. And Mizusawa had no doubt in his mind that sooner or later his friend would be great. His natural talent shone through whenever he was tumbling and Mizusawa found his eyes locked on his form, breath hitching in his throat.

Just then, Ryosuke looked up and saw him and Mizusawa glanced away, blushing.

"Mizusawa…" Ryosuke spoke quietly before turning back to what he was doing. "How'd the rest of… your date go?"

"It was fine…" he told him before quickly saying, "But we decided to be just friends from now on,"

There was a pause as Ryosuke's back faced him. "A-ah… is that so?"

"Hai," the sound of Ryosuke's voice made him smile slightly. "So… what are you doing?" he questioned, slipping out of his shoes and joining Ryosuke on the mat.

"Practicing," he answered simply with a look that said "what else would I be doing?" and Mizusawa chuckled, shaking his head.

"I kind of figured that," it was silent for a moment, but unlike the awkward ones he had had with Murasaki, this one was comfortable and Mizusawa let himself drown it. "Want a partner?"

"I think I'm doing fine without one," Ryosuke grinned. "But if you think you need help, Mizusawa…"

Mizusawa gave him a look. "I do not need help, now do a stag hand-stand," he demanded, pointing at the ground and Ryosuke stared. "Don't give me that look, do it," he bit back his laugh as Ryosuke rolled his eyes and followed his directions, easily pulling it off having mastered it a long while ago.

The smaller boy stared, walking around him before raising his hand and pushing him, sending him sprawling to the floor. "Your grip could be better," he told him smugly, crossing his arms.

Ryosuke glared, jumping up, unhurt. "Well, when you push someone like that…" the light-haired yankee stared down at him, eyes intense and Mizusawa's stomach clenched tightly, those same butterflies errupting in his stomach.

"You should have expected foul play…" he forced out, voice stuttering slightly.

"Foul play, eh?" Ryosuke asked, taking a step forward, forcing Mizusawa to take a step back from the closeness, although his mind inwardly yelled at him to step even closer. Ryosuke's warmth radiated off of his skin and onto Mizusawa but despite that, Mizusawa felt a chill run up his spine before his skin turned hot as Ryosuke leaned down, placing a hand on his shoulder, whispering, "Two can play at that game…"

Mizusawa's breath quickened and his heart gave a pleasant tug as his eyes gave that flutter as he looked up at Ryosuke. "I-is that so?"

Ryosuke licked his lips lightly, staring down at him. "Yes…"

Almost at once, the two of them moved forward, their breathing heavy, palms sweaty, lips meeting in their first kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

_Grr… okay, I'm sorry, it's not this chapter, it's the __**next **__chapter. I'm getting them all confused. DX But I promise the next chapter is one you guys will (hopefully) love! I know I did! XD Hopefully you'll like this one though too. Don't forget to review! It urges me to write my next RyoMizu faster so I can upload the first chapter of that. ;P Oh! And Hino joins this chapter!... I kinda skim over the gymnastics parts though if you've not noticed... I couldn't describe it to save my life, but thats okay since you guys have seen the drama anyways and knows what happens. =)_

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

**

* * *

**

Unlike most first kisses it wasn't hesitant. In fact, it wasn't the least bit shy. Their passion for this moment clearly showed as their hands ran along each other's backs and chest, moans escaping between their lips as their tongues battled inside of their mouths. Ryosuke firmly gripped Mizusawa's hair, tugging on it slightly, bending his head back to nip at his neck.

Mizusawa's mouth fell open a bit, and his eyes rolled back, lids closing as whimpers left his lips, his hands clenching in Ryosuke's shirt. He pushed against him and the light haired teen pulling him closer, teeth biting at his skin.

Their hearts were beating rapidly, loudly in their chests, skin heating in every place the other touched.

"Ry-Ryosuke…" Mizusawa moaned and his teammate pushed him to the ground, knee inching between the smaller boy's legs, grinding it up against Mizusawa's arousal.

The fact that they were both males seemed to completely fly from the blonde's mind as he continued to nip at his skin, pushing Mizusawa's shirt to the side for better access to his shoulder. He dragged his tongue across his skin, sucking here and there as Mizusawa wrapped one leg around Ryosuke's waist, arching up against him.

"God… Taku…" he groaned, the teen's given name slipping from him without any thought. Ryosuke bent back down, biting at Mizusawa's bottom lip, his tongue dipping into his mouth, exploring every crevice of it.

This time Mizusawa let him have dominance without a fight, preferring to be controlled rather to control and slipped his hands down the blonde's back, slipping them beneath his shirt and Ryosuke shivered, sucking on Mizusawa's tongue.

Mizusawa hadn't thought he would ever get chance to kiss Ryosuke, and now that he was kissing him, Mizusawa couldn't think long enough to put words to describe it inside of his mind. All he knew was what he felt and he knew he felt absolutely amazing. The fire burning in the pit of his stomach was pleasant, even pleasurable and he gave another moan, thrusting his hips up against Ryosuke's.

The feel of Ryosuke's clothed erection meeting his own, made his own throb harder, blood flowing down south quicker, his skin hotter. Never had any touch sent so much shivers, so much warmth, so much different sensations throughout his body all at once. Their lips were melded together and they were pressed as close together as was possible.

And Mizusawa had never felt better than he did in that moment, but—of course—that couldn't last as Ryosuke pulled back, gasping for breath as he stared down at Mizusawa, eyes a little bit confused.

The smaller teenagers eyes opened, dazed and he looked up as Ryosuke sat back on his heals quickly, arousal obvious through his pants as he covered his mouth, going a little pale.

"Ry-Ryosuke?" he questioned, a little bit breathless and Ryosuke clenched his eyes shut before standing and hurrying over to his bag, stuffing his things into it.

Realizing what was going on, Mizusawa jumped up and ran over to him. "Ryosuke?" he touched Ryosuke's arm and the light haired boy flinched away. Mizusawa hesitated before touching him again, only having his hand slapped away and Ryosuke turn and glare at him.

"Don't!" he said harshly before closing his eyes and shaking his head, saying again but gentler, "Don't…"

"But I—"

"Fuck," Ryosuke growled, eyes snapping open as he looked at Mizusawa coldly. "Don't, okay? I'm not a fucking homo. I don't like guys."

Mizusawa was positive he could feel his heart break slightly as his breath hitched in his throat. "Ryosuke… you—"

"No!" the blonde screamed, stepping away from him, a bit of fright showing on his face. "I don't like guys! I can't! I'm straight and you're not a girl!" Ryosuke was panicking. What had just happened? Had he honestly just made-out with Mizusawa? But… but Mizusawa was a guy and he was… he was straight, wasn't he? He had to be straight, he couldn't like guys! He wouldn't let himself like Mizusawa!

"Then why did you kiss me?" Mizusawa asked quietly, frowning down at the ground. He felt hurt. So much more hurt then he had ever had, even more so when Ryosuke had said that cruel, horrible word to him. Why was that? Did he really like Ryosuke that much?

A moment of silence. "I didn't," Ryosuke denied, inwardly his mind screaming, _yes! Yes! This never happened! It was all some fucking weird ass nightmare! I never kissed Mizusawa because I'm not gay and this is all a dream! _

A part of him knew this wasn't the truth, but as long as he could deny it, he wasn't going to even admit it to himself.

"E-eh?" Mizusawa asked slowly, tears stinging at his eyes.

"I never kissed you," the blonde told him, now smiling slightly. "This is a dream, Mizusawa. You are not real, you are a figment of my imagination, and even if you weren't this still wouldn't have happened because you are a guy, and I'm not gay."

"Ryosuke…" he began before stopping and biting his lip.

Ryosuke grinned, tossing his bag over his shoulder. "See the real you at practice, dream Mizusawa," and the other boy turned, quickly exiting the gym.

Mizusawa stared at the exit, not believing that had just happened. He had just gotten to kiss, to touch the person he was falling for and that guy denied it, saying it never happened, because he wasn't real, and because he himself wasn't gay. But that kiss said differently. Ryosuke had wanted him as much as he was craving Ryosuke and Mizusawa slowly slid down onto the floor, legs folding beneath him.

He turned his eyes to the ground, frowning as he slowly let his hand close around the necklace laying on the floor, likely having fallen out of Ryosuke's bag. Mizusawa held it to his face, smiling slightly at the familiar sight of the skull.

This gave him a chance and Mizusawa wouldn't let this chance go to waste.

* * *

_That was one odd dream… _was Ryosuke's first thought as he woke the next morning, staring up at his ceiling. He licked his lips, as if expecting to find the taste of Mizusawa's lips on his own and found it strange that he felt oddly disappointed when all he tasted was that same awful taste in his mouth as was most morning.

He sighed, sitting up. Ryosuke couldn't believe he had dreamt of kissing Mizusawa. What was that about? He wasn't gay. He had never found any guy in the least bit attractive… besides himself that was. Sure, he knew that Kiyama was supposedly attractive and the girls seemed to find Hino appealing (for whatever reason, he didn't know, the second year had an awful attitude), but that didn't mean he actually _found _them attractive.

But Mizusawa… for some reason whenever he laid eyes on the other boy, his stomach clenched tightly and his mouth went dry. He found it difficult to tear his eyes away and he couldn't help but smile whenever Mizusawa gave that happy beam, his brown eyes lighting up with pure joy.

And that laugh… it was as if it was some type of brilliant song that was stuck on reply in his mind. Ryosuke loved it and wished it was possible to hear every day of his life. It was definitely one of the best sounds in the world.

Those moans from his dream though were on a whole other level. The pleasurable gasps and needy whimpers that fell from Dream Mizusawa's parted, swollen lips were definitely the most beautiful noises that had graced his ears.

Ryosuke had heard plenty of gasps and moans of pleasures, but he had was now beginning to think those hadn't been good enough. They always seemed to be a bit too high pitched, or a bit too forced as if girls were _supposed _to be a certain volume of loud. But Dream Mizusawa's moans had been loud, unforced, and desperate, his urge for him completely obvious as he arched against him.

His eyes closed and the dream played back in his mind. Mizusawa's head thrown back, neck exposed as he kissed, licked, and nipped at his skin until it turned slightly red. Mizusawa's restrained erection hard against his own and Ryosuke remembered the thought that crossed his dream self's mind that they should probably get rid of those clothes as soon as possible…

His eyes opened and he shook his head, standing from his bed. That was weird. Had he eaten something bad last night to cause such a dream? But what caused near sex dreams starring yourself and one of your same sex best friends?

Well—whatever it was—Ryosuke couldn't help but be a little bit thankful that it had only been a dream, even if at the same time, he felt slightly disappointed as well.

* * *

"Oi, Ryosuke, where's your necklace?" Wataru asked, pointing at his friend's neck which was oddly missing its normal presence of a skull necklace.

Ryosuke blinked. "My…?" he brought a hand up to touch it only to realize it actually _wasn't _there before quickly looking around, as if it had somehow fallen off while he wasn't looking. "Eh? Where is it?"

"You mean you didn't know you weren't wearing it? You never take that thing off," Wataru stated, looking at his friend with an odd mix of amusement and worry. "What were you doing that made you forget to put it on this morning?"

The light haired boy paused, glancing over at Mizusawa who seemed feel his gaze and looked back at him before turning away. Ryosuke shook his head, giving up in his search and leaning back in his seat. "Nothing…"

"Must be some special girl to make you forget like that," Wataru told him, watching his friend closely. He had noticed the short exchange between both of his friends and was a bit curious as to what it was about. As long as Ryosuke wasn't acting like an asshole though, he was sure everything was fine.

Ryosuke hesitated for a moment before nodding as Kashiwagi came in to take roll. "Yeah… must be…"

_-O-_

"Ryosuke," Mizusawa called as the blonde began following the others out of the clubroom. He came to a halt and turned, staring over at the other boy, his mouth going that familiar dry. "You lost your necklace?"

He gave him a curious glance. "Yeah, you heard me talking to Wataru this morning? I don't even know when I lost it,"

Mizusawa gave a small, forced smile. "Maybe you lost it while you were dreaming," there was a pause and Ryosuke pondered on that odd statement, an odd feeling coming over him before he shook it away. "Anyways, I found your necklace last night,"

"Eh?" Ryosuke smiled. "Where is it?"

"I don't have it on me this morning." At Ryosuke's questioning look, he continued, "Forgot to bring it with me,"

"Oh, well, that's fine. Where was it anyways?" he asked curiously, taking a few steps forward, finding it odd how his stomach seemed to clench more the closer he got to his teammate.

"I found it in the gym," he gave him a pointed look and Ryosuke paled. No. That was a dream wasn't it? Of course it was. It had to be because never in his right mind would Ryosuke kiss another guy, let alone one of his friends.

"A-ah, is that so?" he replied, a nervous feeling building in the pit of his stomach but he ignored it, pushing it firmly aside.

"You can come over and get it if you want." Mizusawa suggested lightly, a little bit of hopefulness in his voice.

"I'm busy tonight," he lied quickly, feeling for some reason that he had to use any excuse available to him to get out of going over and getting his necklace. "And it's not that big of a deal, I'm just used to wearing it is all…" he averted his eyes, pursing his lips slightly. "We should get to practice. Competition is in three days after all,"

Mizusawa's shoulders sagged a bit as he nodded. "Hai, you're right, this could wait,"

He gave a nod, forcing another smile onto his face. "Ah, so… let's go," quickly he turned on his heel and walked to the door, hurrying to get away from his teammate that made him feel such strange things.

* * *

Three days passed quickly and soon it was time for their performance. Mizusawa was a bit sad to find that Ryosuke only ever exchanged conversation with him when it was absolutely necessary. He had hoped that he would come by to get that necklace (as they had all noted that he never seemed to remove it) but he was sadly disappointed when he didn't. But he wasn't giving up, if Ryosuke wanted that necklace he would have to come get it.

Things were once again slowly beginning to change in their team and he had a feeling they would soon be gaining another member in Hino. The second year—as they were all realizing—had his own problems he was trying to deal with, and none of them could really be angry with him towards his past attitude toward them.

Even though it was a bit annoying.

Satoshi was worrying over where Kiyama and Nippori were while Wataru waved it away, saying the two of them had likely gotten lost and would be there in no time. And sure enough, not long after they came stumbling into the room but they were all shocked to see the both of them covered in bruises, panting.

They didn't have much of a choice but none of them was able to say what they knew they had to do. But thankfully just then the door opened and Hino stood there, staring at them. "I'll perform," and just like that, Hino joined their team and they moved on to perform at Kanto.

* * *

He knocked and peered in as Nippori's little sister looked up, smiling. "Is your brother here?"

Ninako shook her head. "Iie, he's working tonight," she looked at him curiously. "Did you need to talk to him about something?" the junior high schooler stood and Ryosuke sighed, shaking his head.

What was he doing there anyways? Just to hang out? He didn't really know, but he wanted to get this off of his mind. "No, just wondering if he wanted to hang out," he was quiet for a moment, hands in his pockets. "I'll go,"

But as he turned, his friend's little sister stated, "You look like you need someone to talk to, Ryosuke-san." The blonde halted in his steps. Did he really? But he couldn't talk about this. This was… it was weird, it was—his mind stopped the word lingering in the back of his mind, feeling it wrong to say something that would be insulting Mizusawa.

Because—whatever Mizusawa was—he was definitely not disgusting.

"If you want," Ninako continued hesitantly. "You could talk to me. I don't judge." Ryosuke looked back at her and she straightened up, smiling.

Could he talk to her? He felt as if he needed to talk about this but… there was no one he could talk to. Nippori was out of the question and even though he was sure Wataru wouldn't mind, that just felt a bit awkward. And it wasn't as if he had to tell Ninako it was another guy, he could just Mizusawa in the place of a girl.

Slowly, he nodded, and Ninako beamed, taking a seat by the table and Ryosuke slowly slid down to the floor on the other side, not really knowing where to begin.

"I…" he sighed. "There is this… girl…" he hesitated. "And well, I think I might actually like her."

Ninako blinked. "But what's wrong with that? You're free to like who you like, Ryosuke-san."

He ran a hand through his hair, staring at the ground. "But this… girl is the exact opposite of what I usually date," _yeah, _he inwardly thought, _because she's a male. _"And that's… I don't know what to do about that."

"Does she like you back?" Ninako questioned, looking interested in what was going on with her older brother's friend.

"I…" he thought for a moment. _Did _Mizusawa like him? Truthfully, he wasn't very sure. If that dream—as he had thought it had been—wasn't actually a dream, Mizusawa had been pretty caught up in kissing him back. But that didn't mean that Mizusawa liked him, right? "I'm not sure," Ryosuke said slowly, wetting his lips.

"Ask," Ninako stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world to do. "That's the problem with boys. They think everything is so complicated because they don't want to take the obvious solution. Ask her. I'm sure it'll turn out in your favor." She blushed. "Who wouldn't like you?"

Ryosuke stared at her for a minute. "I've kind of been avoiding… her…"

With an incredulous look on her face, Ninako leaned forward, slapping his arm. "Baka, you don't avoid a girl you like! That's going to make her think you don't like her and if she does like you back, that's counterproductive,"

_That's kind of the point, _he inwardly thought, absentmindedly rubbing his arm. Ninako sighed. "Look, even if you don't ask her, stop avoiding her at least. If she likes you, she's going to think you don't like her back and will move on and then you'll miss your chance. Even if you aren't ready to tell her yet, at least act like you think of her as a friend,"

"Act like Mizusawa's friend… got it…" he mumbled quietly to himself.

"What?" she looked confused and Ryosuke quickly shook his head, jumping up. "It's nothing, um… I've got to go. One of my friends has my necklace and I said I'd go over and get it." He looked at her. "Thanks and see 'ya,"

She smiled. "Bye, Ryosuke-san, I hope I was of help,"

He nodded slightly, turning and walking from the room. "Yeah," he said quietly to himself. "You were…"


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm updating early again because… truthfully, I'm role playing Ryosuke/Mizusawa on FB (that RP I linked you guys to) with nee-san (I'm Mizusawa, she's Ryosuke) and… well… Ryosuke is saying these horrible things to and about Mizusawa about how he hates him, thinks he's disgusting, and getting Mizusawa to fall in love with him was all a bet (they're lies to get Mizusawa to break up with him), because they're hiding their relationship and Wataru had been bad-mouthing Mizusawa's boyfriend because he didn't want anyone to know about them and Mizusawa was trying to get him to drop the conversation and didn't defend Ryosuke which made Ryosuke pissed off because he would have defended Mizusawa so now… they're breaking up after Ryosuke is saying some pretty horrible things and it's making me cry. T_T But… I hope you guys can enjoy this chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs…**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

**

* * *

**

Staring up at the very slightly familiar house, Ryosuke took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He didn't have to say anything about what had happened in the gym. All he had to do was knock on the door and ask Mizusawa if he could get his necklace back, that's all.

It was a small step. He didn't have to admit to either one of them that he may have feelings for the smaller teenager. He just had to continue being Mizusawa's friend, which he wanted to do. He loved being around Mizusawa, he…

He shook away those thoughts as he felt his heart speed up a bit. Now wasn't the time for that, now was the time to get his necklace back. That's what he went there for, wasn't it?

Slowly raising his hand, Ryosuke knocked on the door.

There was a minute of silence before Ryosuke sighed and he brought his hand up again only to have the door open and Mizusawa stood there, looking at him in slight shock. Ryosuke's hand dropped back down to his side and he pushed it into his pocket. "I'm… here for my necklace,"

Mizusawa bit his lip, as if holding back a smile. "It's up in my room… you can… you can come up and get it if you want. I can't remember exactly where I put it,"

Ryosuke stared before slowly nodding and Mizusawa opened the door wider, letting him in. "My parents aren't home," Mizusawa told him as he led the other boy up the stairs and to his room and Ryosuke let his eyes stray down for a minute before glancing away.

The blonde briefly wondered why he was told this. "They're out? Your sister too?" why did this make him so happy? Why did he feel that all too familiar stirring in the pit of his stomach.

Mizusawa nodded, glancing back at him as he opened his door. "Hai," he walked over to his desk and Ryosuke slowly closed the door, looking around the room. It was smaller than his own, which really was to be expected (not that he'd ever let that bit of his life known), and it was also a lot neater too.

Walking over to the bed, he took a seat on it, watching as Mizusawa searched his desk for the necklace. It was silent and Ryosuke let his eyes trail over the other's body, breath hitching as they came to stop on Mizusawa's hips.

His body was absolutely perfect. Slender and yet muscular from all of their training and flexible, too flexible then should be legal. The jeans he were wearing (something which he rarely saw the other boy wear as most of the time they were either in their tumbling outfits or their uniforms) hugged him nicely, but he found himself rather wishing Mizusawa _wasn't _wearing them.

Ryosuke paled, closing his eyes and turning his face away. Those types of thoughts again? Now? Must they come at the wrong moments? Must they come at _all_?

"Ryosuke?" a voice asked and the blonde looked up to see Mizusawa standing in front of him, his necklace in his hands. "Are you okay? You look a little pale…"

"I'm fine," he muttered, snatching the necklace away and standing. Mizusawa sighed, shaking his head.

"Why… why do you do that?" the brunette asked and Ryosuke looked at him, confused.

"What am I doing?" he questioned, a little bit of his impatience to get out of there seeping into his voice. "What could I possibly be doing right now?"

Mizusawa forced a smile. "That. You're doing that. Why? Does being around someone like me honestly kill you so much, Ryosuke?" he asked, as if honestly curious, and Ryosuke looked away, trying to ignore the question.

"I should go, I've got a date," he lied. He hadn't had a date since these odd feelings came up, which now struck him as idiotic. Maybe that was the reason this was happening. Maybe he was just sexually frustrated because he hadn't had sex with some girl in a long while.

"I know you don't," Mizusawa stated, looking at him almost incredulously. "You told Wataru today that you didn't have plans when he asked us what we were all doing and Kiyama and Satoshi said they were both busy."

"You remember that?" he raised an eyebrow. Did Mizusawa honestly pay that much attention to all of them, or was he just being stupid.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not as if it happened months ago. It happened today, though you seemed a bit out of it." Mizusawa shook his head. "I just… I want to know," he frowned, biting his lip. "Do you really hate me that much?"

There was silence in which they stared at each other, Ryosuke inwardly panicking. What was he supposed to say? He didn't like Mizusawa but if he said it the wrong way, then he may get the wrong idea and he _wasn't _gay. He refused to be gay. He liked girls and he always had.

"I…" he swallowed tightly, forcing his hands deeper into his pockets. "I don't hate you, Mizusawa. I just…" he stopped, shutting his mouth.

"You what?" Mizusawa asked, voice raising slightly in his desperation to understand. "What is it, Ryosuke? What am I to you? Your friend? Your teammate, classmate? Nothing…?" he stared. "Do you… do you like me at all?"

He shook his head firmly. "I don't…!"

"Don't what?" he pressed, taking a step closer, forcing Ryosuke to take a step away. "Don't like me? Say it then and stop avoiding the subject!"

Ryosuke growled, anger beginning to boil inside of him as he glared down at his teammate, finally snapping, "I'm not fucking gay, okay? I don't like you! I like girls and you are not a fucking girl, Mizusawa! I _refuse _to like you! I… I…"

"You can't refuse anything!" Mizusawa yelled back and Ryosuke was surprised to see that he wasn't already crying like he was sure any girl would have done, but instead he saw anger lighting up his only slightly watery eyes. "If people could control something like this, don't you think I would have chosen to like someone other than Kiyama? Than _you_?" Mizusawa scoffed, taking another step forward and Ryosuke stared, taking a step back each time Mizusawa took one closer. "Why the hell would anyone like you? You're a lying, cheating, bastard! Eight girlfriends? Can't you stick to one, Tsukimori? Oh!" he gave a loud, bitter laugh. "I forgot. You're also a _man-whore_!"

Ryosuke clenched his jaw, a spark going off in his eyes. "As if you're so fucking perfect, Mizusawa! Tell me, did you actually have _feelings _for Murasaki or were you just playing with him?"

Mizusawa gaped slightly. "I… I…"

The blonde nodded, smirking. "That's right, it probably crossed your mind to use him, didn't it? I mean, the guy would fulfill your every wish if you'd let him!" he sneered. "And like you didn't know what would happen when you decided that liking Kiyama was the way to go!"

"I never decided to like Kiyama!" he yelled, feeling his heart give a painful tug. Did Ryosuke honestly think he _chose _to be like this? "If I could change anything it would be the fact that I'm gay! Do you know how difficult it is knowing you're friends think of you as a problem because they're 'being ridiculed because of me'?" he laughed. "As you so nicely put it, Tsukimori!"

"Oh, fuck you!" Ryosuke screamed, hands clenching into fists, his breathing picking up as he stared at the angry, red flush on Mizusawa's cheeks, finding it oddly inappropriate just how enticing Mizusawa looked right then. "Just… fuck you!"

Before he could even think, he had pushed Mizusawa against the wall, his teeth knocking against Mizusawa's as he kissed him, his hands tugging at his shirt. His breathing was heavy and his blood was pounding all too fast at the sound of Mizusawa's gasps.

Heat rolled over their bodies as he pressed himself closer, tugging hard at Mizusawa's hair for access to his neck, biting hard at the exposed skin. Mizusawa moaned loudly, his own nails scraping down Ryosuke's covered back, rolling his hops forward to meet Ryosuke's.

Quickly pulling him over to Mizusawa's bed, Ryosuke pushed him onto it, not wasting any time in climbing on top of him, his mouth once again attached to Mizusawa's neck, a red mark rapidly appearing. He snuck his hands beneath the other boy's shirt, fingers twisting his hardened nub.

Mizusawa tugged at Ryosuke's shirt and he unlatched himself from Mizusawa, letting the brunette through his shirt to the ground before ridding himself of his own, Ryosuke almost at once taking that same nipple into his mouth, rolling it hard between his teeth.

A moan escaped Mizusawa's mouth and Ryosuke licked down his chest, nipping at the skin none-too-gently, their argument being carried over to another form of anger and passion.

His hand disappeared between them to palm the front of Mizusawa's jeans, so much tighter than they had been not long before. Mizusawa gasped, legs spreading slightly and Ryosuke bit into his shoulder, eliciting an almost pained yelp.

Ryosuke smirked against his skin, rocking his hips forward, groaning as their clothed erections met. "Fuck…" he cursed. Why was he so aroused? Why did he still feel so angry? And why did he feel as if the best way to get rid of this anger was to fuck the boy beneath him brutally and without restraint?

But Mizusawa thrust his own hips up to meet his as he did so and all thought of protest flew out of his mind and he quickly unzipped the boy's pants, tugging them down and off of Mizusawa's body, tossing them aside.

Mizusawa threw his arms around Ryosuke's neck and the blonde found himself pulled down, lips meeting his own once again. He could feel the other's throbbing cock against his stomach and let out a long moan of his own, not even taking the time to find it odd how he found it oddly nice.

He quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes, arousal happy to be freed from it's restraints and he pushed Mizusawa's hands above his head, holding them in place with a hand while he forced the other boy to spread his legs further, obscenities falling from his lips in pleasure.

"Ry-Ryosuke," Mizusawa whimpered, head thrown back and Ryosuke smirked, liking the sound of his name being said so wantonly by the other boy. Without another thought, he thrust into Mizusawa, groaning at how deliciously tight he was.

Mizusawa screamed, mostly in pain at being taken so abruptly and without preparation but he still whined slightly in loss as Ryosuke pulled out before penetrating him again, Mizusawa's nails scraping down his back, nearly drawing blood.

His stomach was churning so much, and his blood was so very hot as it pounded through his veins. He wanted to hear more screams, more moans, whimpers, and yells. Those cries of pleasure as he fucked him, slamming hard into that certain spot deep inside of his teammate.

Ryosuke could hardly believe how absolutely wonderful this felt. Unlike with those girls where he had done much of the work, Mizusawa was working just as hard as he arched into him, ass clenching tightly around him. It was as if he were fighting for dominance although the both of them knew that Ryosuke was the one in control as he scraped his teeth against every inch of Mizusawa's skin his lips would reach.

Mizusawa struggled beneath him to get his hands free of Ryosuke's hard grip, pushing against the larger body until Ryosuke rolled over beneath him and Mizusawa quickly buried Ryosuke back inside of him, groaning loudly, head tossing back.

"Fuck…" he cursed, watching as Mizusawa bounced on top of him, his hands helping him a bit as he thrust up each time Mizusawa came down, wanting to be deeper inside of him.

Their moans and cries mixed together, sweat rolling off their bodies as they panted. Mizusawa reluctantly pulled up, not wanting Ryosuke to leave him but was eager for that feeling as the throbbing member would slam against his prostrate.

Deciding that he once again wanted to be in complete control, Ryosuke pulled Mizusawa down, their lips meeting in a hard kiss as he rolled back on top of him, pulling out completely before thrusting back in hard, forcing a loud cry of pleasure from his friend.

Ryosuke felt himself get close and quickened his pace, fucking the teenager beneath him harder and faster, burying himself as deep as he could. Mizusawa screamed the blonde's name as he came, Ryosuke groaning as he emptied himself deep inside of the other gymnast, collapsing on top of him in a sweaty, panting mess.

It was another minute before Ryosuke slowly pulled his now soft cock from Mizusawa's ass, the brunette flinching in pain as he did so and coherent thoughts were finally beginning to fill his mind once again.

What just happened. Had he honestly just fucked Mizusawa, a guy? And damn… had it really been as enjoyable as he thought it had?

He rolled over onto his side next to Mizusawa, the brunette's arm thrown over his stomach as he fought from looking at the boy next to him and Ryosuke had another thought.

"Mizusawa…" he began slowly, forcing himself to look up at the ceiling, not thinking he could handle seeing the look on his friend's face as he asked this. "Were you… were you a virgin?" Ryosuke didn't want to glance down and see red because—virgin or not—the other boy probably had bled at least a bit. He had definitely not gone easy on him.

It was silent for a moment. "Yes…" Mizusawa told him quietly, the fact that he had just lost his virginity in a moment of angry passion just now registering in his mind.

"Oh God…" Ryosuke closed his eyes, breathing beginning to calm down. Not only had he just had sex with one of his male friends, but he had taken his virginity as well. Wasn't this just great?

"Ryosuke…" Mizusawa bit his lip hesitantly, looking over at the blonde next to him. "What… what do we do now?"

"I…" Ryosuke turned towards him, frowning slightly. "I'm not sure…"


	12. Chapter 12

_So, short chapter, but I'm happy with it. Hopefully you guys will be too! Please review!_

**Disclaimer: I only own my original characters and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

**

* * *

**

He was getting strange looks, he knew, but Mizusawa desperately tried to ignore them as he slowly moved about the clubroom. This was torture. He had never actually thought about how much it would hurt to lose his virginity, but each step caused him pain and he flinched, breathing heavily, one hand on his opposite hip.

"Mizusawa…" Yuuta asked slowly, taking a step forward. "Are you okay?"

Mizusawa gave him a blank, confused look. "Huh? I'm fine, why?"

"You're limping…" Nippori told him in a voice as if not believing that Mizusawa hadn't noticed. Which—he had noticed. Oh, he had definitely noticed.

He flinched. "Oh, that," he forced a laugh, waving it away. "I'm fine. I fell," he lied, leaning against the wall behind him.

"Fell?" Wataru repeated incredulously, walking over to him. "You would've had to fallen down the stairs and into a table to get that kind of a limp." The red head gave him a look. "Ryosuke," he said suddenly and the blonde's head snapped up as Wataru looked over at him. "What does this limp make you think of?"

Nippori gagged.

Ryosuke slowly looked over at the brunette, who was avoiding his gaze before his eyes snapped back to the ground, mumbling as he pulled out his phone despite getting no text. "Looks like he fell to me,"

Mizusawa let out a small, relieved breath, though he hadn't doubted a bit that Ryosuke would've said the same thing he used as an excuse. After all, neither one of them really felt like sharing what had happened with their teammates.

"Wataru," Yuuta shook his head. "Leave it, you're embarrassing Mizusawa." Said boy blushed darker, a small nervous laugh escaping from it.

"Why would senpai be embarrassed?" Hino asked innocently—something of which they had all come to figure out rather soon was a very strong personality trait in the second year.

Kaneko grimaced. "You don't want to ask, Hino-kun."

Hino frowned, looking over at him. "Why not?"

Nobody decided to answer, instead letting that float along as an awkward silence befell them before Satoshi cleared his throat, stepping forward from his spot next to Kiyama. "Should we get to practice?"

Ryosuke was the first to jump up at that and they all curiously watched him as he hurried from the clubroom. It was unusual that the blonde was the first one out and they all frowned before slowly following him, Satoshi and Kiyama lingering back with Mizusawa.

"Mizusawa-senpai?" Satoshi began hesitantly. "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're in pain…"

Mizusawa gave a small smile and nodded. "Hai, I'm fine Satoshi, you two go on to practice. I'll be there in a minute. I just… have to prepare myself." He grimaced at the thought of it.

Satoshi frowned before reluctantly leaving, Kiyama lingering behind for a moment to look at him. "Next time," he began awkwardly, as if not believing what he was about to say. "Tell the guy to use lube."

His eyes widened as he stared at the door that swung shut as Kiyama quickly left. Mizusawa could practically feel his face burning from the heat that rose to his cheeks. How would… how could Kiyama tell? Was it obvious or something? Even Wataru he was pretty sure had known that he hadn't exactly been telling the truth when he told them he had fallen.

Sighing, he shook his head. Already, he could tell that he wouldn't like this day.

* * *

Ryosuke bit his lip, looking up and over to where Mizusawa was slowly redressing at his locker. A bit of worry was bubbling inside of him as he continued to stare over at the other teen, but—strangely—it wasn't worry for himself.

Mizusawa probably shouldn't be walking around like that. It had to hurt immensely. Why the hell hadn't he stayed home today? He could've used the excuse that he fell and twisted his ankle slightly so that he wouldn't have to practice for a few days to get over this.

In the end, Mizusawa had had to stop, having barely been able to move without the limp and flinch of pain. Ryosuke was the only one who knew that Mizusawa had not fallen like he had thought—or at least, he thought he was the only one.

With a small noise of disbelief at what he was about to do next, Ryosuke stood from his seat and bounded up the stairs and over to Mizusawa, helping the smaller boy with his things.

Wataru frowned from next to Yuuta, carefully watching the two of them. "Oi, Yuuta… have you noticed Ryosuke's and Mizusawa's strange behavior towards each other?"

Yuuta glanced over at the two at the lockers before looking at Wataru in a disbelieving stare. "Wataru, you don't actually think that, do you? Do you remember what Ryosuke said to him? It's not possible." Yuuta shook his head slightly, forcing a small laugh. Really, he would just not rather even think about the possibility of that. But Wataru _was_ right about something and their rapidly changing behavior towards each other was just as rapidly giving him a headache.

"What's not possible, senpai?" Hino asked, standing a few feet away from his senpai-tachi, having just come down the stairs.

The redhead shot him a small glare. "That's eavesdropping you know,"

"It is not, if it was eavesdropping, I would have had to make an effort to hear what you two were saying," he told them with a small look on his face that said "are you stupid"?

The two of them looked around and sure enough everyone but Ryosuke and Mizusawa (who were still up at the lockers) were staring at them. Kaneko's and Nippori's faces just slightly scrunched up.

Yuuta sighed and looked at Wataru. "Just, drop it. Right or not right, it's their business, Wataru."

Wataru gave a small pout as Yuuta walked away before looking back up at Ryosuke and Mizusawa only to see them quietly talking and Wataru narrowed his eyes, all too curious as to what they were talking about.

* * *

"You know," Ryosuke began as he helped Mizusawa. "You should've just stayed home today. After… you need to rest," the blonde swallowed tightly, not being able to say it.

"And get awkward questions?" Mizusawa asked incredulously. "No thanks,"

Ryosuke gave a small laugh and disbelieving look. "You're getting awkward questions _because _you came to school today. They aren't going to get more awkward unless someone right out told you—"

"—To use lube?" Mizusawa suggested and Ryosuke coughed, choking slightly.

"What?" he questioned, voice raising slightly and Mizusawa chuckled, shaking his head.

"It's something Kiyama said to me after all of you left for practice…" the smaller boy told him slowly, glancing over at Kiyama before turning away.

"Eh?" Ryosuke fought from looking over. "He knows?"

"Not that it was you, I don't think… so I'm the only one who has to feel awkward around him now." Mizusawa gave a small, forced smile, closing his locker.

Ryosuke stared at him for a second. "Ah… you need help? I don't want you being late for class, you know." Ryosuke said quickly when Mizusawa raised an eyebrow at him.

Slowly, Mizusawa nodded, smiling slightly, blushing a light pink. "Sure, if it isn't a problem, Ryosuke." Ryosuke shook his head, telling him it isn't before taking his arm and letting the slightly smaller teenager lean against him as they exited the clubroom, not noticing the looks they were getting from teammates.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Mizusawa slowly worked up the courage to speak. "R-Ryosuke," the blonde turned to him. "Do you think we could talk after afternoon practice? About… about certain things?" he looked down at the ground, heart beating nervously in his chest.

He licked his lips lightly, staring on ahead. "I think we need to," he nodded. Ryosuke needed to get whatever it was he was feeling for Mizusawa figured out. Mizusawa was his friend and he really didn't want to hurt him any more then he already had, so he needed get this under control. What did he feel for him? Was it just sexual frustration? Attraction? Or were there actual feelings involved in this?

Was there a reason his stomach knotted so tightly whenever he was this close to Mizusawa? Why did he find Mizusawa's presence so warm and calming? None of the girls he had dated ever made him feel like this, and he was confused. This didn't make him gay, did it? He had always found girls sexually appealing, but never had been emotionally attached toward any of them and—as far as he knew—Mizusawa was the only guy he found sexually appealing.

He tried putting Wataru in Mizusawa's place, figuring he was pretty emotionally attached to him, but grimaced slightly. No, Wataru was his brother. Maybe not biological brother but in every other meaning of the term, they were brothers and that was understandable that he would become attached like that.

Ryosuke had been angry and jealous when Wataru pushed him aside for the rhythmic gymnastics team. After all, he was there first. Wataru was _his _friend, not theirs. But he was beginning to understand. He had fallen in love with rhythmic gymnastics just as quickly as Wataru had. It was something like an addiction and he had found wonderful friends in doing this.

Mizusawa. If it wasn't for this, he would never have talked to the guy in the first place. Before—to him—they were all just a bunch of no-name, no-face losers. They didn't mean anything, he had everything he needed in Wataru and Nippori. But he had to thank Wataru for not having enough credits for second year that forced him to extra classes or join a club. And he had to thank Mari-chan for showing up and making Wataru want to join the Men's RG club. And he even had to thank Akabane for getting him involved in something dangerous. For—he was sure—that without them, he would never have met Mizusawa.

And—for some reason—that made him feel a bit lonely.

* * *

"Your parents are gone again?" Ryosuke asked almost incredulously as they entered Mizusawa's house. The brunette laughed, smiling.

"Hai, Mai has a game tonight so my parents went to go watch her play." He answered as they headed up the stairs and into the bedroom. "I told them they could go out afterwards if they wanted, I'm fine at home. I rather prefer it…" he frowned slightly, shaking his head.

Ryosuke hesitated inside of the door frame before taking in a deep breath and walking in, sliding the door closed behind him. He glanced around the room, images of Mizusawa moaning and panting almost at once entered his mind and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Anou…" Mizusawa bit his lip, blushing. "You can sit in the desk chair if it makes you feel at all more comfortable than sitting on the bed."

Ryosuke looked at him before nodding and slowly walking across the room, dropping down into the desk chair as Mizusawa took a seat on his bed. It fell silent, neither one of them exactly knowing how to begin.

"Last night…" Mizusawa began before falling silent, staring at the ground. "W-we… I didn't think this would be so difficult." He told him, shifting lightly on his bed and Ryosuke watched him, mouth going dry as the thought of wanting to push the other boy back onto the bed and kiss him so very hard entered his mind. "What… exactly happened with us last night?"

The blonde stared at him, wetting his lips before glancing away. "I came to get my necklace, we both got angry, and we fucked." He answered simply, shrugging a shoulder but knowing that's not exactly what the other teen had meant.

Mizusawa gave an almost desperate laugh. "Ryosuke… you know what I mean. Was it… caught up in the moment? I know how I feel about you, but… how does this tie in to your feelings for me?"

Ryosuke looked up at him. "And… how is it exactly that you feel again?"

He blushed, biting lightly at his lip. "I like you, a lot more then I liked Kiyama."

Feeling his heart soar happily at that, Ryosuke straightened up in his seat. "That so? I…" his words died on his tongue. Why was this so complicated? Why couldn't he figure out what these feelings for Mizusawa were? "I'm not sure what my feelings are, Mizusawa. And I'm not sure how I can figure them out."

Mizusawa's stomach gave a small twist and his mouth went dry. "I…" he knew he wanted Ryosuke, in any way he could have him. But was he willing to do something like this just to have them?

His body stood of its own accord and he knew that yes, he was willing to do this.

Coming to a halt in front of Ryosuke, he stared down at him, Ryosuke looking up a little bit wide-eyed. "Maybe," he began slowly, building his courage as he began to straddle Ryosuke's lap. His breathing picked up and he watched as Ryosuke licked his lips, the warmth of Ryosuke's body sending his blood traveling south. "Maybe I could help you figure it out?"

And without waiting for a response, he bent forward, lips pushing hard against Ryosuke's with a moan. The blonde almost at once pulled him closer and soon their clothes disappeared and the room was filled with the sounds of panting, their pleasured cries and groans mixing together.


	13. Chapter 13

_This chapter picks up right where it left off and… meh, I don't really like it, but it's one of those chapters that is kind of necessary… It basically goes through episode nine with a few short scenes added by me… and some of you really didn't like that they had sex again—especially so soon after that first time because that… definitely wouldn't feel too good. Lol, but… honestly… Ryosuke isn't ready to "talk" about it. He feels too awkward. He's straight and the idea of being gay—even if only slightly—makes him feel uncomfortable, because he's really not. And I'm not going to make him gay in any of my stories because that's OOC. Also, he's a player who likes sex. He has eight girlfriends and I doubt the reason he has so many is because he cares for them._

_Ryosuke liking sex is a strong part of his character, even if it isn't stated and he's not used to actually caring for his girlfriends—so I believe—and he's confused. Right now he's willing to accept the fact he is attracted to Mizusawa physically, but mentally? He doesn't want to talk or think about that. And this is Mizusawa's first time experiencing a relationship—at least with a male—and he really likes Ryosuke. Sometimes, for certain people, if you like someone enough, you're willing to give that person your body to "help them figure out" what their feelings are for you._

_So, that concludes this long explanation… on to the chapter! And the next one begins the final large plot for the story. =) _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**

* * *

**

He squirmed slightly, unable to keep the smile off of his face as Ryosuke slowly nipped at his neck and shoulders. It felt nice, having those practiced fingers touch him, those experienced lips sucking at his skin.

"Damn…" Ryosuke cursed lightly into his neck from on top of him. "How is it that I'm not gay and yet…" the blonde peered down at him in slight confusion. "I'm having more fun fucking you then those girls put together?"

Mizusawa blushed, one hand on Ryosuke's arm. "If you don't know, then neither would I, Ryosuke." He was happy. He didn't want to pull away from Ryosuke's arms, content to lay there as the other boy continuously marked his skin. "My parents and sister are going to be home soon." He told him quietly, frowning.

Ryosuke looked at him. "Then… I should probably get going," but he didn't make any move to get up and instead leaned down, slowly kissing Mizusawa. Mizusawa blinked before letting his eyes close and bringing up a hand, threading it through Ryosuke's light hair.

"Ryosuke," he moaned, wrapping a naked leg around the other boy's waist. The blonde nipped at his lips, tongue dipping into his mouth. He hoped things would be allowed to continue like this for a long while.

* * *

"I wonder why Kaneko invited him…" Mizusawa stated quietly as he stood next to Ryosuke, staring over at the new transfer student. He couldn't help but have a bad feeling about things to come.

Ryosuke sighed, shifting slightly. "I know… even though it's such an important time for us right now…" Mizusawa glanced at him, frowning slightly in silent agreement before looking back over across the gym, Yuuta walking over to them.

"Right now all he's doing is observing, it can't hurt." He told them, really wanting to believe it as he clapped Mizusawa on the shoulder. "Let's practice."

"I hope Yuuta's right," Mizusawa told Ryosuke quietly as Yuuta walked away and they headed to their places on the mat. "But I'm not so sure it can't hurt anything."

Ryosuke shook his head, looking over his shoulder at his lover. "I hope for the team's and Kaneko's sake he's right too."

* * *

Opening the door to the clubroom, Mizusawa came to a halt to see Yoshiro bending down, Ryosuke's bag in his hand. His eyes narrowed slightly. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing really," Yoshiro stated nonchalantly as he stuffed Ryosuke's bag back into his locker and Mizusawa walked over to his own locker. "I'm just putting away this bag; it fell out of the locker."

"You're not observing?" Mizusawa ask as he bent down before his locker, inwardly doubting that Yoshiro was really just putting Ryosuke's bag back. He didn't seem so nice.

"I'm going now,"

Mizusawa stood, closing his locker. "Hm," giving Yoshiro a searching, doubtful look, he walked out back to the gym.

He couldn't help but feel a little bit worried for his new—for lack of a better term—boyfriend. There was no doubt in any of their minds that Nippori had been framed and this was just a little bit too suspicious. After all, Yoshiro had shown up, punched Wataru, and then Kaneko invites him to join their club. That same day their clubroom was set on fire because someone was smoking and cigarettes somehow appeared in Nippori's bag.

And now, he had just caught Yoshiro with Ryosuke's bag. Was it just a coincidence? But—for now—he would give the other teenager the benefit of the doubt, even if he was a little bit wary about what had really been going on.

* * *

"Ryosuke's school ID?" Wataru repeated, his voice disbelieving and Mizusawa looked at the ground, feeling his stomach knot, and not how it did when he was normally around Ryosuke.

That couldn't be possible. He knew that but… Yoshiro. There was no other explanation. It was just _too _much of a coincidence.

"Hai…" Kashiwagi sighed.

"No way…" Yuuta leaned forward. "There's no way! It's a mistake!"

"Yeah, I think so too," their advisor agreed. "Of course, Tsukimori-kun is being framed." But why? Mizusawa inwardly asked himself. Why would Yoshiro frame both Nippori and Ryosuke? What did he gain from this? "But then again, his student ID was found at the scene of the crime, so…"

"Really..."

Was there no way to clear Ryosuke's name?

_-O-_

"Tsukimori did? Really?"

"Well, he is a delinquent." Another person whispered back as they sat in class and Mizusawa felt angry on Ryosuke's behalf. How could they speak like that? They didn't even know him.

"I wonder if they'll make it to the Kanto Championships at this rate."

"Maybe they won't be able to compete after all…"

"What the hell?"

"There's definitely some kind of misunderstanding… definitely."

The door slid open and almost at once silence fell about the room. Mizusawa looked up, breath hitching slightly as he saw his lover look around at their classmates, having noticed their whispers as he walked in.

"Ryosuke…" Wataru stated quietly and Mizusawa wished he could say something, anything to comfort him.

The blonde frowned and bent his head down, walking over to Wataru, a little sad looking as he desperately said, "I really didn't do anything!"

"Baka," Wataru stated at once. "It's obvious!"

Yuuta stood. "I believe you."

Quickly, Mizusawa stood next, needing to let Ryosuke know what he thought. "I do too,"

"I believe you too," Kaneko told him and Ryosuke looked as if to be holding back tears as he sat down in his seat.

From across the room, Kiyama stated, "Someone's trying to fuck us over." Sitting down at those words, Mizusawa stared back at Yoshiro who looked back at him with a small, almost smug look.

He sighed and turned away, having no doubt in his mind that Yoshiro was the real perpetrator, but knew there really wasn't much he could do about it now.

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Nothing really,"_

It was too obvious. Ryosuke's school ID had been found at the scene of the crime, and not long before Yoshiro had had his hands on his bag, claiming to be just putting it back into Ryosuke's locker because it had fallen out. But how had it fallen out? Ryosuke's locker had been closed completely. There was no way it could have opened.

Glancing back at him again, Mizusawa swallowed, coming to a decision. Standing, he walked over to the other teenager, gaining the attention of the rest of the classroom.

"Yo," he greeted lightly. "Yesterday… you were touching Ryosuke's bag, weren't you?"

"No way…" Ryosuke stated and Mizusawa could practically see in his mind the blonde's shocked, almost disbelieving face that an old friend of Kaneko's would possibly frame him for seemingly no reason.

"I already told you," Yoshiro stated, not looking up from the book in his hand. "I was just picking up a bag that fell on the floor."

With a strong glare, Ryosuke stood. "You son of a bitch!"

"Please wait!" Kaneko said before turning to look at Mizusawa. "By any chance, are you accusing Kou-chan of doing something?" Mizusawa stared. He was, but he just knew and he didn't want Ryosuke to get into trouble, especially for something like this.

"If you are," Yoshiro said nonchalantly. "Show me the proof."

"Don't talk bullshit!" Ryosuke screamed, glaring angrily at him. "There's no way I'd do that!"

"Stop!" Wataru screamed. "Don't accuse people without proof! To be accused of something right away just because of how you look… no one knows what that's like better than me."

Still glaring slightly, Ryosuke backed off, sitting back down in his seat and Mizusawa sighed.

"Right Yashiro?" Wataru asked almost pointedly.

"You didn't do it, right?"

"He didn't do anything!" Kaneko defended, firmly wanting to believe in his old friend. "Kou-chan isn't the kind of person to do something like that!"

"—I'M ASKING YASHIRO!" Wataru yelled, interrupting his teammate.

Yashiro pushed Kaneko aside as he stood, staring at Wataru. "I got nothing to do with it. Why the fuck would I do something like that?" Everyone only stared and Yashiro sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. "Ahh, so annoying." He turned away. "I guess I won't be joining the club after all." Mizusawa was inwardly thankful for that.

"No! You can't quit!" Kaneko stated, not wanting his friend to give up on this.

Yashiro halted, slowly glancing slightly back at him, not saying another word.

* * *

"You really believe I didn't do anything and aren't just saying it to make me happy, right?" Ryosuke asked, laying his head on Mizusawa's chest. He couldn't help but feel insecure when it came to Mizusawa, something of which he had never felt before. He was worried that the other teen would stop liking him at any second, and he really didn't want that to happen.

Mizusawa gave a small smile and hugged his seme around the shoulders. "Are you still not convinced by what I said in class today? I firmly believe Yoshiro has something to do with this." He frowned. "It's too much of a coincidence for him _not _to have something to do with this.

Ryosuke pursed his lips slightly before rolling over onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. "It's one thing getting blamed for a fight I had a part in, but for mugging someone? Even when I _did _get into fights all the time, I would never do something like that. The closest I had ever come to was back just before I first joined the club, but I was angry. I hadn't even thought about what I was doing."

Giving a sad frown, Mizusawa inched closer to him, laying his head next to his shoulder, arm wrapping around the blonde's chest. "It won't end with you taking the fall, Ryosuke. Okay?" he kissed his chest lightly, wanting to make the other boy feel even the slightest bit better. "And no matter what happens, I'm always going to believe you, so don't worry too much." Mizusawa smiled up at him and Ryosuke felt his heart skip a beat.

Why did those words make him so happy? Knowing that he would be able to depend on Mizusawa even at the worst of times was something he was strangely taking comfort in.

"I won't,"

* * *

It was beginning to get to all of them and even Mizusawa was finding it difficult not to get angry. He didn't really blame them, especially not Ryosuke, but things slip out and it caused tension between the two of them.

_"This is because up until recently you guys just used to cause problems all the time!" _Yuuta had told them.

_"That's why we're being accused now, you know!" _Had he really said that? And so soon after he had promised Ryosuke that he would always believe him? But his temper had gotten the better of him and—he figured—deep down somewhere he must've blamed them even slightly to have said something like that.

He didn't feel like practicing any more. Really, what was the use? They probably wouldn't make it to Nationals anyways even if they did get to perform at Kanto if he was completely honest about it. Kaneko had yet to perform the jump, and there was barely three weeks left until Kanto. And yet, the thought of putting it into the routine _had _been his own, as Hino had almost angrily pointed out to him.

And now Kaneko was making Yoshiro his very own shirt.

"I was thinking it would be a good idea to get Kou-chan practicing soon!" Kaneko beamed, holding it up.

"Don't joke," Mizusawa stated, sitting up the stairs near the lockers, though he knew Kaneko was not joking, sadly enough.

"He's obviously the culprit," Ryosuke added.

"And I'm positive he's the one who planted the cigs in my bag."

"If we don't make him stop soon, we really won't be able compete."

"You're wrong!" Kaneko yelled, annoyed that everyone kept blaming him, honestly wanting to believe in the good that was inside of Yoshiro.

But listening to Kaneko speak about how Wataru, Nippori… and Ryosuke all changed, how people could change, how they got Hino to become an actual member of the team, Mizusawa began to wonder if he did the right thing in bringing to light about what he had seen. He didn't want Ryosuke to get into trouble, but didn't Yoshiro deserve a chance as well?

* * *

"Ryosuke, I'm sorry!" Mizusawa stated, frowning heavily as he looked at the blonde who was leaning against his locker. They had stayed after practice to talk alone. "I didn't mean to say those things. I was just…"

His boyfriend stared before sighing and shaking his head. "It's not your fault, it was the truth anyways." But it had hurt a bit to hear that.

"You aren't mad, then?" Mizusawa asked hopefully, taking a step closer and Ryosuke let himself smile slightly, pulling the smaller boy closer.

"How could I be?" the blonde questioned rhetorically, wrapping his arms around Mizusawa's waist, leaning his head against the brunette's. "It's too difficult being mad at someone who's as cute as you, Mizusawa."

He blushed. "Shut up… and… you can call me Taku," he glanced away as Ryosuke raised an eyebrow, slowly grinning.

"Taku then," he stated, leaning down and kissing the boy in front of him, letting his hands and lips speaking the rest of his thoughts loud and clear.

Slowly the redhead closed the door, wide-eyed and shocked. If this wasn't just some type of strange, weird dream, then he was pretty certain he had just seen Ryosuke and Mizusawa making out against the lockers.

He had known there had to be something going on between those two, and in the back of this mind, this idea had been flittering about, but he had never given it any serious thought. Ryosuke had always been the "ladies man" and had reacted not all too kindly when he found out Mizusawa was gay, and now there he was, lip-locked with their homosexual teammate.

Wataru smiled slightly, leaning against the wall outside of the clubroom. But Ryosuke had seemed happy and that made Wataru happy. He was curious though, how long had this been going on and how long was it going to last?


	14. Chapter 14

_You get to meet my two new OCs! Please don't hate Akira… you can hate Rio all you want, but not Akira! DX He I my most beloved OC EVER! =P And I know they usually bow and not shake hands in Japan but thats why I put "instead of". It's Akira... he, well... you'll see XD_

_**Nic**__: I guess you could think of him as bisexual… but in the terms that he's physically attracted to females, and more mentally attracted to males, but Mizusawa is the only male he's also physically attracted to… definitely not pansexual though. –shakes head- At least in not my stories =P _

**Disclaimer: I only own my OCs and the plot!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**

* * *

**

"Taku?" his mother called as he sat in front of the door, putting his shoes on with a grin on his face. "Where are you going? We were planning to go out."

The boy stood and—tossing a grin over his shoulder—he pulled on his jacket and opened the door. "Gomen, you guys go on. I have plans with a friend! Have fun!" quickly before his mother could say anything, he shut the door and ran off, leaving Mizusawa Megumi gaping.

"What friend is this?" she asked to no one in particular, but it was her daughter who answered, a Pocky stick in her mouth.

"He probably has a date," Mai stated, shrugging a shoulder as she pushed off of the wall and made her way upstairs.

"Eh? What do you mean 'a date'? Mai? Mai!"

* * *

"You got away?" Ryosuke grinned as he saw his boyfriend running up to him at the end of the block. Mizusawa nodded, smiling happily. "Yoshi," glancing around, Ryosuke decided no one was watching and leant forward, pecking Mizusawa's lips and wrapping an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders, leading him away.

"It was easy, I said I had plans and ran out, just as you said." Mizusawa laughed. "I think you're a somewhat of a bad influence, Ryosuke." He teased, only partially serious.

"Oi," the blonde gave a fake affronted look. "You can't hand me all the blame; you're pretty influential, Taku." Never had he thought he would be standing with his arm wrapped around another male, teasing him playfully as well as kissing him any chance he got. If anything, he had thought it would be a girl, but Ryosuke found himself happy that it was Mizusawa.

He had to admit, against most amazing girl in the world, Mizusawa would beat her with no problem. Ryosuke was quickly coming to accept this.

"Can you believe that Kanto is in two days?" Mizusawa asked, changing the subject nervously. "Do you think we're ready?"

Ryosuke gave a small grimace. "The triple-back hand-spring is a bit… well; we're as ready as we can be, at least. Besides," Ryosuke stated, smiling at the dark-haired boy. "You're going to be wonderful, Taku. Aren't you always?"

Mizusawa blushed, looking ahead. "If you put it that way then you'll do just as great. As I've said, you've got a natural talent for this, Ryosuke. One I'd kill for." He told him, a completely serious look on his face that made Ryosuke raise an eyebrow.

"Kill for, eh?"

The brunette smiled slightly at that. "Okay, maybe not _kill _for, but I think it gets my point across? Doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it gets the point across." Ryosuke glanced over Mizusawa's shoulder before grinning and pulling him into a store that Mizusawa had never stepped foot in. The smaller boy blinked, looking around, feeling as if he had just stepped into another world.

"What're we doing here?" he asked, looking up at his boyfriend who was admiring some jewelry on a rack.

"Hm?" Ryosuke looked back at him. "Shopping! Need to get you out those…" he scrunched up his nose slightly. "Preppy styled clothes."

Mizusawa looked down at his clothing in confusion. "Preppy? Are you confusing me with Hino, Ryosuke? Is there something I should know about?" he teased as Ryosuke rolled his eyes.

"You know…" Ryosuke said thoughtfully as he stared at a pair of earrings and Mizusawa glanced between them and his boyfriend. "You'd look good with a pierced ear."

Mizusawa gave a nervous chuckle. "You're joking… right?" Ryosuke shrugged, turning to look at anything donning a skull upon it. "Right, Ryosuke?"

Ryosuke smirked over his shoulder at him. "Saa… how about this?" he asked, holding up a pair of jeans and Mizusawa looked at them doubtfully.

"Don't those look… a bit tight?" he swallowed as Ryosuke's eyebrows rose, lips still pulled up into a smile as he looked between the jeans and his boyfriend.

"They can't be tighter than our practice uniforms plus… Taku, if that looks good on you—and trust me, it does—then this will look even better… you're trying them on." Ryosuke stated firmly, turning back to look at more clothing he could force his boyfriend into. "Anything with skulls is good…"

"Skulls? Seriously?" Mizusawa asked incredulously before sighing, shaking his head with a small, exasperated smile. He really couldn't expect any less from his boyfriend.

Boyfriend. How he loved the sound of that word, especially since it was applied to Ryosuke. And even if he seemed a little hesitant about wearing the clothes Ryosuke picked out for him, inside he was actually a bit excited. Clothes like these, like the clothes Ryosuke often wore, he didn't wear that stuff, never had. But, he was always up for something new.

After all, wasn't that a part of dating a yankee?

"Let's go try this stuff on," Ryosuke stated, grabbing Mizusawa's hand without a thought and dragging him over to a changing room, pushing the brunette into it and stepping in, closing it behind him.

"In the same one?" Mizusawa asked, a bit shocked but Ryosuke merely shrugged, saying, "Why not? We're both guys and I've seen more of you then anyone else has." Ryosuke licked his lips lightly, eyes roaming over Mizusawa's body who shifted slightly. "Besides, using separate ones will just hog something unneeded and I want to see how this looks on you." He told Mizusawa, holding up the jeans, dreading trying to get them on.

Which was a lot more difficult then Ryosuke had said it would be.

"How the _hell _am I supposed to be expected to wear this?" Mizusawa asked as he tried to pull up the jeans, glaring at a silently laughing Ryosuke.

"Taku…" he shook his head, pushing Mizusawa's hands aside and—with ease—pulled them up, causing Mizusawa to stare in shock. Slowly, the blonde zipped up the pants, letting his fingers linger over him as he buttoned them.

Mizusawa moaned slightly, leaning back against the wall. "Ryosuke… don't do that…"

"You enjoy it," Ryosuke smirked, slipping his hands beneath Mizusawa's shirt after slipping off the teen's jacket, tugging it up and over his head, letting it fall onto the floor. Mizusawa placed his hands on Ryosuke's chest, only lightly pushing back, not actually wanting him to stop.

"Ryosuke… we're in public." He protested lightly as the other boy bent down, dragging his lips across Mizusawa's smooth neck.

He let his tongue draw a circle over his skin, murmuring, "No one can see us."

"They can _hear _us though." He replied, not being able to help how he leaned into Ryosuke's arms as they wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer.

"Who the fuck cares?" Ryosuke asked rhetorically, tugging at Mizusawa's bottom lip with his teeth. "It's not like we'd be the only ones who's ever done this in here."

Mizusawa's eyebrows scrunched up as he pulled away. "Okay, that's kind of gross, Ryosuke."

The blonde paused. "It is a bit, isn't it?"

Mizusawa nodded, smiling as he moved away from his new boyfriend. "Just a bit," he unzipped the jeans and Ryosuke watched as he struggled slightly to get them off. "Ryosuke…" the dark-haired boy gave his lover a look and Ryosuke chuckled, moving to help him pull them off.

"You should buy them." He stated once Mizusawa had pulled up his own jeans.

The teen shook his head firmly. "I'm not buying something I can't even put on and get off by myself, Ryosuke."

"Then I'll buy them." Ryosuke shrugged and Mizusawa raised an eyebrow, trying on one of the shirts.

"You'd pay that much for it even though I would probably never wear them?"

"It's not that much." The blonde told him, looking at the price-tag nonchalantly as if he hadn't even noticed it before.

"Are you kidding?" Mizusawa stared before looking at the price-tag, eyes widening slightly. "Ryosuke! That's more expensive than two pairs of my own jeans put together! And it's not as if jeans are cheap. I don't want you to buy those when I'll probably never wear them…"

"Oh," Ryosuke smirked. "You don't have to worry about that, you'll wear them." He bent forward, nipping at Mizusawa's ear. "And you'll be so fucking hot, Taku. It's going to be hard to contain myself." His hand trailed down Mizusawa's chest and the smaller boy shivered, eyes closing before he shook his head, changing back into his shirt.

Ryosuke watched quietly as Mizusawa stopped at the entrance to the changing room and looked back at him, eyebrow raised and a small smile on his face. "Are you coming, Ryosuke? The sooner we get done with this date, the sooner we can… do other things." He beamed. "My family is going out tonight. Feel like coming over for a bit?"

The blonde stared before groaning and following Mizusawa out of the changing area. "Only if you wear these jeans," he smirked, holding them in front of Mizusawa's face who ducked away.

"I might just do that." Mizusawa smiled, feeling his "bad boy side" (as Ryosuke often put it) start to come out. Ryosuke seemed to like this side of him, and he rather liked this side of him as well. Maybe Ryosuke was right about him being influential, but Ryosuke was also a bad influence.

But honestly, neither of them were complaining too much.

"Good, because I—" someone bumped into him and Ryosuke glared, turning around. "Oi, watch we're you're… going…"

"Eh?" the boy raised an eyebrow before his lips twitched up into a small smirk of recognition and his arms crossed over his expensive, tailored-looking shirt and jacket. "Well, what do we have here? If it isn't Tsukimori Ryosuke. Why, I haven't seen you since graduation back in third year of middle school. How've you been, Tsukimori?"

Mizusawa blinked, looking between Ryosuke and this stranger. The two of them obviously knew each other, but if the glare on Ryosuke's face was anything to go by, they weren't exactly friends.

"Aihara," Ryosuke gave a sharp, short nod.

"Aww," Aihara gave a small, pout. "So cold. Aren't you going to greet your old friend a bit nicer than that?" he turned to Mizusawa, glancing him up and down, smiling slightly. "A friend?" he held out his hand instead of bowing. "I'm Aihara Akira, yoroshiku."

Slowly, Mizusawa glanced at Ryosuke who was still glaring before shaking the teen's hand. As he went to pull it away, Aihara kept a hold on it, pulling him closer and looking at his hand. "Slightly rough… you into sports?" he asked, finally dropping Mizusawa's hand.

"I—"

"No," Aihara held up a finger, grinning. "Let me guess…" he fell silent, looking him over for a moment. "Gymnastics?" Mizusawa blinked, nodding. "Artistic?"

"Rhythmics…"

Aihara continued to smirk, snapping his fingers. "Damn, I was so close too."

"What do you want, Aihara?" Ryosuke finally asked, growling slightly as he stepped in front of Mizusawa.

The brunette looked up at the slightly taller boy, playing with his scarf nonchalantly. "Just saying hi. I've not seen you in years, Tsukimori. My sister misses you." Ryosuke grimaced and Aihara made a tutting sound. "Now that's mean, Tsukimori. You'd break dear Rio's heart if she saw that, again."

"Back the fuck off, Aihara." Ryosuke intensified his glare but unlike how it would with many others, it did nothing to scare Aihara off and instead made him smirk wider, grey-eyes shining in mischief.

"My, my, temper, temper, Tsukimori. Wouldn't want to get into any more trouble. You'll give your parents a bad name." Mizusawa looked more and more confused as the conversation continued but thankful Aihara seemed to begin to find it boring and turned to Mizusawa. "I'll go now," he seemed to be addressing Tsukimori, but—even still—he gently picked up Mizusawa's hand and the gymnast turned red.

Aihara bent down as if going to kiss Mizusawa's hand, until a hand on his wrist stopped him and Aihara grinned, standing up straight and dropping Mizusawa's hand. But Ryosuke only glared harder, taking a step forward, not letting go of his wrist.

The brunette perched an eyebrow, tugging his wrist out of Ryosuke's grip with almost no problem which caused Mizusawa to blink, slightly shocked. "You might want to keep an eye on him, Tsukimori." He told him quietly before leaning forward and whispering in his ear. "Someone might steal him away. After all, your boyfriend _is _rather cute." He laughed as Ryosuke fisted his hand Aihara's shirt, pulling him closer, breathing heavily in his anger.

"Ryosuke…"

"Say that again, Aihara." He spat. "Say that fucking again."

Aihara stared before glancing over Ryosuke's shoulder and shaking Ryosuke's hand from his shirt. "It seems we've made the manager angry." He glanced between the two of them. "I'm sure I'll see you two again sometime soon. Ja ne, Tsukimori, Mizusawa-kun." He sent them both a beaming smile before turning, hands in his pockets as he walked away.

Ryosuke was left glaring after him, chest heaving as if he had been in a fight. "Ryosuke?" Mizusawa asked quietly as the manager eyed them, deciding anything that might have ruined his business had come to a halt.

Mizusawa laid a hand on his arm. "Ryosuke? What was that about?"

Forcing his eyes away from the direction Aihara had gone in, he looked down at his boyfriend, and smiled slightly, trying to relax. "Just a classmate from middle school, that's all. Ready to go pay for this?"

The smaller gymnast eyed his boyfriend before nodding, deciding to drop it for now. "Hai, I'm ready, Ryosuke."

* * *

"You'll never guess who I saw today." Akira announced as he walked into his step-sister's room to see her sitting on her bed, painting her toe nails. The girl rolled her eyes as the older boy sat down opposite her.

"Who? That celebrity you're crazy about?" the dark haired girl tossed her long, black curls over her shoulder, nodding her head slightly to the American pop music playing from her stereo.

Akira's grin widened. "Even better dear sister Rio of mine." He leaned forward, a smug look on his face. "I believe he goes by the name of Tsukimori Ryosuke…" there was the sound of glass breaking as the bottle of nail polish was thrown to the floor and before he even finished saying the name, his sister had clenched her hands in his shirt, looking at him desperately.

"Where? How? Tell me, Akira!"

He shook his head, a small smirk-like smile on his face. "No," he held out his hand and the girl sighed, standing and making her way across the room. Digging out some money, she walked back over and placed it in his hand. He grinned and pulled out his wallet, placing it inside. "He was at Kobi's but… it seems something new has popped up. A new rival, Rio."

She stared. "When I'm done with the girl, she'll be torn the fuck apart. What's her name?"

Akira through his head back, laughing slightly. "No, no, dear sister. Now don't get ahead of yourself." He peered up at her, eyes glittering from behind his dark brown hair. "It seems he… has a boyfriend." He smirked as his step-sister growled.

"A boyfriend, eh? Well that's new. I'm sure you can help me there, though, Akira."

He nodded. "Sure, why not? He's cute. I could use a new toy. What do you want me to do?"

Slowly, the dark haired girl smirked, her arms crossing over her chest. "Oh, I know just what to do, Akira. And—don't worry—you'll get that new toy."


	15. Chapter 15

_So… you get to see what my canon Ryosuke's life is like this chapter. =) _

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**

* * *

**

"Ryosuke…" Mizusawa frowned, feeling slightly uncomfortable in the tight jeans as his boyfriend watched him from the couch, a lust-filled look in his eyes. "These are really uncomfortable."

Ryosuke smiled and laughed. "It's not like I'm forcing you to wear them," the blonde stated matter-of-factly.

"But you bought them… I don't want to _not _wear them." He said quietly, staring down at the floor. It felt weird, as if he was stealing from the yankee even though he knew he wasn't and it was Ryosuke who had wanted to buy them for him but… how did he afford these?

The smile on Ryosuke's face dropped slightly and he leaned forward, hooking his fingers through the belt loops and tugging Mizusawa down on top of him. "Then we'll just have to get them off of you." He whispered into Mizusawa's ear who blushed, shifting on top of him.

"Ryosuke, I—" his eyes closed and he moaned as he felt Ryosuke's hand dip beneath the waist band before stopping his movements.

"You're commando?" Mizusawa could practically see the grin on Ryosuke's face and blushed, opening his eyes and peering up at him.

"They were more difficult to get on with underwear on…" he muttered, dark pink as Ryosuke leant forward and kissed him, arms wrapping around his waist. The brunette felt a tongue swipe across his lips and he obligingly parted them, Ryosuke's tongue darting into his mouth.

He whimpered, slowly rocking his hips back and forth, seeking friction as Ryosuke thrust his hips up lightly to meet his. Slipping his hands beneath Mizusawa's shirt, Ryosuke quickly pulled back and tossed the shirt to the ground, leaning forward to cover one of Mizusawa's nipples with his lips, sucking hard on the erect nub.

Mizusawa tossed his head back with a long, loud moan, jerking his hips forward. "Ryosuke…" after another moment of this, Mizusawa pushed his boyfriend back against the couch to the blonde's surprised and stared down at him, a little bit nervously. "I-I want to try something…"

Without waiting for a response, Mizusawa moved down Ryosuke's body who looked at him in slight curiosity before Mizusawa reached beneath his shirt, dragging his nails down his chest. Ryosuke hissed, arching against his fingers and the smaller boy smiled, leaning forward to softly graze his chest with his lips as he pushed the other teen's shirt up to his shoulders.

Licking across his boyfriend's abdomen, his fingers slowly worked over the front of his pants, palming the hardening bulge, smiling as Ryosuke groaned heavily. He lightly kissed the front of Ryosuke's pants before unzipping them and pulling them down almost torturously slow.

Staring down at the brunette, Ryosuke threaded his hands through his short hair, bucking his hips up, urging his lover to continue. Swallowing nervously, Mizusawa tugged the other's pants and boxers down, his own arousal hardening even further as he licked his lips, slowly leaning down to cover his boyfriend's head with his lips…

"Okae—" there was the sound of something dropping and Mizusawa's head snapped up, eyes widening as he moved back from Ryosuke was quickly stuffing himself back into his pants.

"Kaa-san, tou-san… M-Mai…" he swallowed tightly, dread filling him. "Back already?"

* * *

There was silence around the table as the Mizusawa family plus Ryosuke sat in silence, not even knowing how to begin this type of discussion. Taku felt horrified at being caught in such a position and even though Ryosuke wasn't showing it as much, so was he.

It probably wouldn't have been so bad had he been with a girl… no, that might have been just as bad, for there would have been the chance he'd get the girl pregnant, while that was impossible with Taku.

Finally, Taku's mother began to speak. "S-so, you're…?"

Before Ryosuke could even open his mouth, Taku beat him to it. "This is Tsukimori Ryosuke, my… my boyfriend." There was a sound of a giggle and they all looked at Mai only for her to blush and look away from her brother and his boyfriend.

"Hmph," Mizusawa senior stared hard at Ryosuke. "Looks like some type of yankee to me."

Ryosuke gave a sarcastic smirk. "What was the first fucking clue?" he questioned, not wanting to pretend to be someone "respectable" as the parents would like him to be. "The skulls? Or was it the hair?"

His eyes narrowed at his son's boyfriend as Taku gave a nervous laugh. "Is that any way to talk to talk to your elders? I'm sure your parents hate the way they talk."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Yeah, they make that clear. But I honestly don't give a shit what they say. You know, rebellious yankee of a teenager and all that?"

"How'd you two meet?" Mizusawa-san interrupted before her husband could say anything else and Taku gave her a thankful look.

"He's in the rhythmic gymnastics club as well," Taku smiled, looking over at his boyfriend. "And Ryosuke is very talented for someone just starting out."

"I don't care if he's talented, I want to know what you were doing with my son in our house." His eyes hardened and he straightened up in his seat, staring at the blonde yankee at his table.

Ryosuke raised an eyebrow and leaned forward himself, smirking. "I think your son was about to suck my cock, actually." Taku groaned, holding his head in his hands as his father's face turned red and he stood, the seat falling to the ground behind him.

"Out!" Mizusawa Hideaki yelled, pointing towards where the front door was known to be and Taku's eye's snapped open.

"Tou-san! You can't kick my boyfriend out!" Taku exclaimed, standing from his own seat, Ryosuke slowly standing as well.

Hideaki glared harshly at his son. "Just watch me," he took a step forward and Ryosuke looked at his boyfriend as Taku's mother laid a hand on her husband's arm, stopping him.

"I think I'll go," Ryosuke stated quietly and Taku looked at him before nodding, taking his hand and leading him to the door.

"I'll walk you out…" Ryosuke quickly slipped his shoes back on and the two of them walked out to the front of his house, standing in silence for a moment.

"Gomen," the blonde began after a moment, grimacing. "I shouldn't have said that to your father. I'm just used to… talking like that to my own parents so…"

Taku looked at him curiously, biting his lip lightly and shaking his head. "I didn't really expect anything else, Ryosuke." He smiled, stepping closer. "Besides, it's a part of the reason I like you so much."

Ryosuke felt his heart skip a beat and he looked at the ground before pulling his boyfriend into a hug, burying his head into Taku's neck, breathing in his pleasing scent. "Kami… Taku, you…"

The brunette's eyes fluttered slightly of their own accord. "I…?"

He pulled back, smiling very lightly. "It's nothing," he leant forward, kissing Taku hard, their tongues battling for a minute or so before Taku pulled back, a happy flush on his cheeks.

"You should probably go…" Taku whispered, breathing a bit heavily, stomach churning and Ryosuke nodded, stepping away. "See you tomorrow?"

Ryosuke smiled, nodding. "Of course, ja ne, Taku." He gave him a small finger wave before turning on his heel, walking away from the Mizusawa household and Taku smiled at the sight of him and only went back inside after he couldn't see him any longer.

"I don't know what to do about him, Megumi…" he heard as soon as he entered back in the house and he frowned, quietly creeping over to the door to the dining area to listen in on his parent's conversation.

"I know how you feel but… it's not something we can change. Even I understand that, though I don't really like it." Taku bit at his lip, staring at the floor beneath his feet.

"Did we do something wrong, Megumi? Is that why he turned out like this? Did we make some mistake while raising him? I blame myself. I didn't put in enough effort to give him that father-son bond most sons want."

"You can't help that. You tried, but neither of you had anything in common. None of us really do… Mai loves him though and says he's just like that. There isn't anything wrong with it, it's just who he is… perhaps we should listen to her, Hideaki? She's a smart girl, after all…"

"But I can't accept this! That boy…" his father growled. "Did you hear how he talked? See how he looked? He's a damn yankee! Who knows what he's trying to get our son into, Megumi! I won't have it!"

"You're worried, I understand, because so am I… we just have to trust Taku to know right from wrong. We taught him that at least and he's also a smart boy! Always has been… I'm sure he knows how to look out for himself."

"But that boy, Tsukimori Ryosuke, I believe his name was? What if he hurts Taku? What are we supposed to do? I may not like how Taku turned out, but… he's still my son…"

"I know… I feel the same…"

Taking in a deep breath, the brunette turned from the door and walked back up the stairs, slamming the door shut behind him slightly as he entered his room. Really, it was to be expected that they wouldn't like Ryosuke, but he hadn't been able to help that small hope that they would approve, even if only slightly.

Maybe Ryosuke shouldn't have spoken like that, but he was just being himself, and Taku honestly preferred that then having Ryosuke act completely differently when meeting his parents. He wanted his parents to like Ryosuke for how he was and not because he acted like a complete stranger compared to how he knew him.

They didn't know Ryosuke. They didn't know that the blonde was a natural gymnast, nor did they know he cared deeply about his friends and would go to hell and back for them. They didn't understand that Ryosuke was actually very insecure and clingy when it came to those he dubbed as "friends". He didn't take criticism well and got angry over the littlest of things, and yet, Taku loved that; he loved that about him.

Taku forced his feet and thoughts to a halt. Love? Had that word really just graced his thoughts about Ryosuke? He smiled slightly. He supposed it did and he could tell that his feelings were fast maturing from a teenage crush to something more.

Something better. And Taku was really excited to see where their relationship would go from there.

* * *

"Ryosuke?" there was a knock on his door and the dyed blonde glanced up from his bed before shrugging, laying back down, ignoring the knocking. "Ryosuke, I'm coming in, so I hope you're decent."

The door opened and there stood his older brother—Tsukimori Kiyoshi—in black slacks, tailored-jacket, and dress shirt, his black hair neatly combed but still falling slightly in his eyes. "What?" he asked, glaring slightly at his "model of an older brother", in both terms of the meaning.

Kiyoshi sighed, shaking his head as he stood in the doorway. "Otou-san and okaa-san told me to tell you to get ready. We have guests coming tonight and they specifically asked that you be there."

Ryosuke rose an eyebrow. "Do I look like I give a fuck what some strangers want?"

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, already used to his younger brother's coarse language. "Ryosuke, they asked for you, for whatever reason and you will be coming, or I can assure you that the thing you're trying to hide from dear mom and dad gets leaked out tonight at dinner." He smirked as Ryosuke glared, sitting up in his bed.

"The hell? How do you even know about that?" Kiyoshi pointed to the shirt on his bed and Ryosuke growled, taking it and shoving it in his bag. "Out! Now Kiyoshi! Just... fuck off…"

He gave a small, smug smile. "Fine, I'll leave. But be in your best. I believe some people by the name of… Aihara are coming tonight?" Ryosuke froze where he sat. "Hm, I see you remember them, so we can expect you to join us for dinner tonight for the first time in several weeks, yes?" Ryosuke sighed, slowly nodding. "Good, see you soon, little brother of mine."

Kiyoshi closed the door behind him, leaving Ryosuke to close his eyes and fight himself to keep from screaming.

This day which he had thought was going to be so good was turning into absolute shit.

_-O-_

"We've not seen you all in forever!" Ryosuke's mother—Etsuko—greeted as she opened the door to the Aihara family who stood there, smiling politely.

"It has been too long! I'm shocked, considering our children were once such good friends." Ryosuke rolled his eyes, scoffing slightly. Friends? The woman's fucking children was insane. The daughter had an obsession with him and the girl's step-brother liked messing with his life every chance he got. How did she call that "friends"?

"Ryosuke!" a girl latched onto his arm and the blonde shivered, having to stop himself from pushing the dark-haired teenager away from him—she was probably one of the only that was as willing and beautiful as her that he would turn away. "I've not seen you in forever, Ryosuke! I missed you!" she beamed up at him, her dark curls bouncing around her face.

"Yeah, sure, what the fuck ever," he pulled out of her grip, striding away to the opposite wall, honestly wishing he had never quit smoking because he could really use a cigarette right about now.

"Tsukimori!" Ryosuke's nostrils flared slightly in his annoyance and he turned, glaring at the boy who was removing one of his ever present scarves (he had a somewhat of an obsession for them). "How are you? It's been too long." He gave a what would seem polite smile and small laugh, his shoulders rising slightly.

"Aihara," he gave a small nod, the glare still firm on his face as Rio waltzed over to him, once again latching onto his arm.

"Mou… so mean, Ryosuke. You left me!"

"Kiyoshi-san!" Akira beamed as the elder Tsukimori son walked over, his back straight and aura confident. Ryosuke eyed the slightly shorter boy, snorting. Seemed things hadn't changed in the time they hadn't seen each other. "I've not seen you in an even longer time. Still modeling I see," Akira stated, glancing over to where there was a magazine peeking out from beneath some books on a table.

Kiyoshi chuckled, brushing his bangs back. "Still observant I see, Akira-kun." Akira's smile widened and he nodded. Kiyoshi turned to Rio. "And Rio, as beautiful as ever."

Rio giggled as Kiyoshi took her hand, spinning her around before letting her go gently. "Oh, you know me, growing older and more mature every day, so why not equal that maturity with beauty?"

Kiyoshi nodded, smiling. "Well spoken," he glanced at his brother. "Ryosuke, behave a little bit nicer, will you. Aren't they friends of yours?"

"No," he growled and Rio laughed, tossing her hair back, grabbing the gymnast's hand.

"So funny, Ryosuke, as always."

"Dinner is served!"

Dinner went how Ryosuke had expected. Horribly.

"So, Ryosuke," Akira smirked slightly from across the table. "I hear you're doing rhythmic gymnastics at that school of yours?" as Ryosuke glared fiercely at him, Akira merely took a bite of his food, laughing under his breath.

"Rhythmic gymnastics?" Tsukimori Etsuko questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You're in the gymnastics club, Ryosuke, why didn't tell us?"

Kiyoshi watched his brother curiously as he scowled. "Why? So you could tell me to quit. Hell no," The adults looked at him disapprovingly at his tone of voice and language.

"Nonsense!" his father—Yoshirou—exclaimed, looking over at his youngest child. "If it keeps you out of trouble, then I'll welcome this! Besides, your grandmother did gymnastics."

Ryosuke couldn't help but grow a little curious at that but fought it back. "Tch, as if you guys care whether I get into trouble or not."

Rio slapped his arm lightly. "Ryosuke! You shouldn't talk like that to your parents." She smiled. "Don't you know it's not proper?"

He raised an eyebrow, inwardly wondering whenever she had started giving a shit about "being proper", because—from what he could remember of her—she had always been manipulative and a little bit rebellious.

"Akira is in the economics club, aren't you Akira?" Ryosuke looked over at the boy with raised eyebrows, mouthing "there's a club for that?"

The brunette grimaced slightly before forcing a smile, "Hai… economics… it's a lot of fun!" his beam got even more forced at that, teeth clenching.

"He wanted to join the photography club, but we talked him out of that. There is no guarantee with something like that, you know," Akira's father and Rio's step-father continued.

"Besides," Rio smiled at her brother. "I've seen some of his pictures, they're not that great!" she said it as a teasing joke but Ryosuke saw Akira's smile drop into a hurt look as the boy glanced away, frowning, and couldn't help but wonder if it had really been a joke.

Akira seemed to be searching for something distracting to say that would get the topic off of him. "So, Ryosuke, the Kanto Tournament is the day after tomorrow, is it not?"

Ryosuke glared slightly, feeling his pity for the other boy quickly evaporate.

"Oh, is it?" Tsukimori Etsuko said with interest, smiling at her son. "Why don't we go? All of us. I'd love to see shy my son is so interested in it. It's nice to know he's taken an interest in something."

Ryosuke sighed, leaning his head back, suddenly feeling himself dread the upcoming competition.


	16. Chapter 16

_So, a sort of cliffy? I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter… I don't really like it that much. Lol, um… the start of an OC/canon pairing in this chapter. XD Hope you don't mind too much, I couldn't help myself. =P_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**

* * *

**

They were waiting, their nerves in a bunch of nervous messes. Not only were they waiting for the time that they would go out onto the mat and perform the best to their abilities, but they were also waiting for Kiyama, who said he would be a little bit late.

And yet, it had been awhile since he had said that and he was _still _not their which didn't help any of their nerves, especially Satoshi's as he sat at the table. He couldn't help but be worried that something had happened. They all knew that Akabane was probably going to try something but Kiyama had sounded fine on the phone, and he tried to let that comfort him a little.

Everyone was a little bit on edge, not speaking very much at all. Satoshi kept glancing at the clock, biting at his lip as his mind filled with possibilities of where his secret boyfriend could be.

He really hoped nothing had happened.

But then Wataru got a call from Kiyama's cell phone, only, it wasn't Kiyama on the other end of the line.

It seemed Kiyama had gone to Akabane by himself to plead to him to not ruin this and if Wataru didn't go… something bad would happen. Or—at least—that's what it sounded like when Wataru told them, though he didn't say what exactly would happen.

They could all guess though, and the possibility of that happening made Satoshi's heart clench painfully in his chest, and tears sting at his eyes. He didn't want that, none of them wanted that and as Wataru ran out, he thought "what kind of boyfriend am I to just stay here and let this happen to the one I love?"

* * *

They had made it. They may not have won, they may not have even gotten second place, but they did it. They performed to their best of their abilities and they were all happy enough with coming in third. After all, it wasn't but a few months before that they had come in last, and now they were third in Kanto.

It felt good.

"Murasaki-san!" Mizusawa called as he saw the other boy walk past. The dark haired teenager glanced over at him, smiling slightly before walking over. "How are you? I've tried calling but…"

The blue-eyed boy gave a small grimace. "I… wasn't doing too well. But I'm fine now. Better. A lot better actually." He brushed a strand of dark hair away from his eyes, biting lightly at his lip.

Mizusawa wanted to ask what had been wrong but held back his curiosity, figuring that if Murasaki wanted him to know, he'd tell him. "How are you and Tsurumi? You didn't perform today did you?"

Murasaki shook his head. "We're fine. Back to normal. I'm going over to his house this next weekend for the first time in months." He smiled, rocking slightly on his heels. "I think I've finally accepted that I'm only ever going to be his friend, but… I think I'm okay with that, and no, I didn't perform. It's better that way." He grimaced again.

"Don't give up," Mizusawa told him. "After all, who knows what may happen?" at that they both glanced over to the blonde who kept shooting glances at them and laughed.

"I see I was right." Murasaki smiled. "I'm glad, you deserve to be happy, Kara." And with only a small pause, Murasaki leaned forward, hugging the smaller teenager. "I hope you'll stay happy. I'd hate it for anything to happen to you."

"Thank you, Murasaki-san. For everything," Mizusawa said and Murasaki gave him a last smile before turning and walking away, over to someone who was waiting for him outside of the doors and Mizusawa smiled, inwardly thinking not all hope was lost for the other teenager.

Walking back over to his own team, he saw Wataru grinning at him, hands on his hips. "Mizusawa, is there something you should tell us?"

The brunette blinked as Ryosuke glared at his friend. "Eh? Tell you what?"

"Wataru," Yuuta scolded, frowning.

"He means whether or not you're dating Murasaki." Ryosuke grumbled, throwing Wataru another glare which only made the redhead's grin widen even more and Mizusawa blush.

"No! I'm not. I don't like Murasaki-san that way."

"Oi, Aniki! Can we stop this subject…?"

"What way do you mean, Mizusawa-senpai?" Everyone turned and stared at Hino who gave a truly innocent look. "Did I say something?"

"Otouto!" a voice called and everyone looked around in confusion as Ryosuke groaned, spinning around to see his brother walking over, a smirk on his face and hands in his pockets. "Not bad, Ryosuke, but how did you get those bruises?" Kiyoshi frowned, taking his brother's face in one of his hands and turning it to peer at all the cuts and bruises, only to have his hand slapped away.

"You mean you guys actually came?" he growled, glaring at the elder man.

Kiyoshi smiled. "But of course we did, you didn't tell us not to, Ryosuke."

"That's only because I didn't actually think you would." He grumbled as Wataru through an arm over his friend's shoulders, staring at the dark haired man.

"Oi, who're you?" he asked suspiciously. As far as he knew, Ryosuke had one brother, and this definitely wasn't the image of him he had had in mind.

"Tsukimori Kiyoshi, Ryosuke's older brother, yoroshiku." He bowed his head slightly, standing tall in front of them as he looked over the Karasumori team. "All bruised up… makes me wonder what goes on in this club or yours, Ryosuke."

"None of your damn business." He glared, shaking Wataru's arm off of him before paling slightly. "They didn't."

Kiyoshi's smile widened into a grin. "Oh, they did."

At a high pitched exclamation of "Ryosuke!" everyone looked around in confusion, this bizarre twist to their day completely unexpected.

"Rio, calm down, you're going to give them all a heart attack," a brunette boy stated, fixing his scarf around his neck. He smiled, bowing slightly. "I'm Aihara Akira and this is my sister Rio. We're old friends of Tsukimori's."

Everyone looked at Ryosuke who glared at the other boy. "Ryosuke-san?" Nippori started, confusion lining his voice. "Are they telling the truth?"

"Tsukimori," Yuuta looked at him, head tilted to one side. "Just… what kind of family are you from?"

Mizusawa frowned at his boyfriend, curious as well. What Akira had said the other day; he couldn't help but find it a bit odd. He had always imagined Ryosuke had come from a middle-class family at best, if that. Then again, you really couldn't judge a person's family by how they looked and acted.

Rio glared at them, hugging Ryosuke tightly to her. "What's it to you guys? You all come second to my Ryosuke." She smiled lovingly up at him and Ryosuke grimaced. Mizusawa couldn't help but glare at her slightly, inwardly thinking "get _off _of him. He's _mine_!"

"Now, now, Rio-chan," Kiyoshi frowned, not really liking the way she talked to his younger brother's friends. "That's not nice."

Akira looked each of them over, taking in their bruises. "A fight? Hm, or so most would probably think."

Satoshi blinked, stepping forward slightly. "Eh? What do you mean?" Kiyama placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him in place as Akira looked over at them, smiling.

"It's a bit obvious is it not? A lot of you hardly seem the type to get into fights. I know Tsukimori is and by observation, so are you three." He pointed to Kiyama, Nippori, and Wataru. "But the rest of you… no… fights? I think not."

"How could you tell that by observation?" Hino asked curiously and Akira looked over at him, eyes darting across the second year's body and Akira beamed, stepping closer to him so he was only a foot away. Hino blinked, tilting his head, only wondering why it was necessary that the other teenager step so close.

"Your hands," he told him, gently picking up one of Hino's hands and the gymnast blinked, wondering why that sent shivers over his skin. "Had you been fighting, you would have at least _tried _to take a hit at the other party involved, would you not? Yes, your hands are a little scraped up, but that's because you were all on the ground, ne?" Akira smiled, leaning a bit closer causing Hino to uncharacteristically flush a light pink against his will and pull slightly back.

Akira chuckled, letting go of Hino's hand and stepping away, leaving the second year a bit flustered but mostly confused.

"Akira," Rio frowned and the brunette looked back at his step-sister who raised an eyebrow, a stern look on her face. Akira sighed, stepping away and falling silent, glancing over at Mizusawa.

"It's a little strange how you can tell all of that with just looking at us…" Kaneko stated to the loud agreement of Wataru.

The brunette gave him a look. "As I said, it's called observation."

"Akira-kun, not many people are as good at that as you are, you know." Kiyoshi told him and Akira bowed his head with a small, "hai".

"Ryosuke!" his mother called and the blonde groaned, pulling free from Rio's grip. "You did so well! Your grandmother would be proud." Etsuko smiled before looking around at her son's friends. "You did fabulous. It's a shame you guys didn't get at least second place." They looked at her, wonder who she was. "Oh, gomen, I'm Tsukimori Etsuko, Ryosuke's and Kiyoshi's mother." She bowed. "Yoroshiku!"

"Okaa-san," Ryosuke began quietly, jaw clenched. "We don't have time for this; we're going over to Wataru's."

"Oi, Ryosuke," Wataru began, swinging his arm back around his friend's shoulders. "Why not invite them along?" Ryosuke tossed him a glare.

"Really?" Etsuko beamed. "Arigatou! We'd enjoy that very much, I'm sure."

* * *

"So that's your family, hm?" Mizusawa asked his boyfriend quietly, glancing over to where the blonde's parents were conversing with Wataru's mother and the other adults and to Kiyoshi who seemed to be flocked around by the many females in the room.

"If you want to call them that." Ryosuke grumbled, not looking at the smaller boy. "I'm not anything like them, and they don't really like that."

"They seem nice to me," Mizusawa bit his lip, a bit unsure as Ryosuke gave a scoff.

"That's 'cause they're around people. Trust me when I say they aren't always like this. And you've already met Aihara Akira. I don't have too much of a problem with him except that he's annoying as hell, it's his step-sister I don't like. She's fucking obsessed with me." Mizusawa looked up at him, thinking that maybe he was joking only to see a completely serious look on Ryosuke's face.

"Y-you don't like her, do you?" he asked hopefully, feeling a bit insecure and Ryosuke looked down at him, slowly grinning.

"Why? Would you be jealous?" Mizusawa blushed, trying to stutter out a response. "I'm just joking… but would you?"

Mizusawa looked up at him. "Yes… after all, you really aren't… like me."

"But…" Ryosuke hesitated for a moment before saying, "I like you."

Mizusawa felt happiness swell inside of him and he couldn't help but beam. "You've not said that before, Ryosuke."

"Ah," Ryosuke gave a small smile, looking down at Mizusawa, wishing he could lean down and kiss him, but held back, knowing that would create all too many problems he didn't want to have to deal with if he did.

"Ryosuke!" speaking of the devil, Rio bounded over, her arm latching tightly onto Ryosuke's. "Talk to me!"

"Mizusawa-kun," the brunette turned to see Akira smiling at him before he was pulled away and over to the opposite side of the room away from Ryosuke.

Wataru blinked from near Yuuta, watching the odd exchange. "Now what's going on over there…?"

Yuuta turned away from Kaneko and looked to where Wataru was watching, frowning. "It seems that girl likes Tsukimori and…" he looked over at Mizusawa and Akira with a raised eyebrow. "Maybe he… likes Mizusawa?" he said awkwardly.

The redhead pursed his lips, looking at Akira doubtfully. "Maybe…"

"So," Akira began once they were a safe distance away from others' hearing ranges. "How long have you two been dating?"

Mizusawa frowned. "How do you…?" Akira raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I forgot… um… you won't tell anyone, will you?"

Akira's smile widened. "Of course not, why would I?" he asked, as if he was honestly curious as to what he would gain from leaking out Ryosuke's and Mizusawa's secret. "There is nothing in it for me, I wouldn't. Although," he asked, stepping a bit closer to Mizusawa, backing him up into the wall. "If you ever get tired of Tsukimori, feel free to contact me." His grey eyes glanced Mizusawa up and down; chuckling as he eyed the boy's flushed cheeks. "You'd make a great subject, Mizusawa-kun." Akira couldn't help how his eyes automatically went toward another boy—Hino was his name, wasn't it?

"S-subject?" Mizusawa repeated, not sure if he had heard right and Akira looked away from the texting boy back to his target.

"Hai, subject—of photographs, you know."

Mizusawa looked honestly interested. "You like photography?"

Akira smiled and nodded. "Hai, although, no one seems to think it's appropriate, but I do like it."

"Shut the fuck up Rio!" silence fell throughout the room as everyone looked towards Ryosuke to see him glaring, eyes burning with anger.

Mizusawa frowned, taking a small step forward, not being able to help but wonder what was happening.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**

* * *

**

"Shut the fuck up Rio!" silence fell throughout the room as everyone looked towards Ryosuke to see him glaring, eyes burning with anger.

Mizusawa frowned, taking a small step forward, not being able to help but wonder what was happening.

"Why?" the dark haired girl asked, staring up at the blonde, no emotion showing whatsoever on her face. "Why does me saying such things make you so angry, Ryosuke?" Ryosuke didn't say anything and opted to continue only to glare, hands clenched at his sides. "Are you really so protective?

"Oi, what's going on?" Wataru asked, walking over, giving Rio a suspicious look.

"It's nothing, ne, Ryosuke?" Rio smiled, hands folding behind her back and Ryosuke's glare hardened.

"Out, Rio." He said quietly but firmly, breathing heavily. "You will not talk about my friends like that, so get the fuck out of here."

"Friends?" she raised an eyebrow. "They don't hardly even know you Ryosuke. The kind of family and background you come from, and plus; how can you call that boy a _friend_? Isn't he… more than that?"

Mizusawa felt himself grow cold, mouth dropping slightly as he stared at the scene occurring, Akira stepping up beside him, his own arms crossed over his chest. "I'll warn you now, Mizusawa-kun, because I like you. But if I were you, I'd steer clear of Tsukimori Ryosuke." He said quietly and Mizusawa's head snapped up to look at the boy who was still staring at his sister and Ryosuke. "The only thing being involved with him will bring you is a lot of pain and a lot of bad memories." Akira turned his grey eyes to Mizusawa before looking away. "I can assure you that Rio is not going to give up easily when it comes to Tsukimori."

"Eh? How does that work…?"

"I'm not sure."

"Who is she talking about?"

"Fuck off, Rio and leave him out of this. It's none of your fucking business who I'm friends with or not so leave already. Nobody wants you here." Ryosuke took a step forward but Rio merely raised an eyebrow.

Rio glanced back at Mizusawa, smiling coldly. "Tell me, do you beg him, or is it him who begs you, Mizusawa-kun?"

Almost at once, the girls began whispering and the boys all looked between their two teammates, mouths dropping. Mizusawa turned red, swallowing tightly. This wasn't the way he had wanted people to find out _if _they found out, and he knew that Ryosuke hadn't been ready for that, if he ever would be ready for that.

"You like it, don't you, Mizusawa-kun? Being fucked by _my _Ryosuke, that is. You two would be cute together… if he wasn't already mine. But my brother would like a new play thing." She glanced at him, casting her step-brother a smile. "You can always give me my Ryosuke and go with him. I'm sure he could fulfill your needs… that is, if you don't mind your picture being taken."

Hands clenching tightly at his sides, Ryosuke turned sharply on his heel, quickly walking over to Akira and fisting his hand in the other boy's scarf. "Take your fucking step-sister and get the hell out, Aihara, before I force the two of you out. And stay away from Taku, me, and the rest of our team. Got that?"

Akira gave a small smile, pulling Ryosuke's hands off of him, saying quietly, "I got it." Walking over to Rio, he took her arm and pulled her to the door. "We'll leave," his eyes darted over to Hino, lingering a second before he turned to Mizusawa. "Remember what I said… it'd do you good. Let's go Rio." The dark haired girl through an air kiss to Ryosuke over her shoulder before the two of them disappeared out of the building.

It was silent for a moment before Ryosuke slowly turned to Mizusawa, hands in his pockets. "I'm… fuck." He sighed, running a hand through his hair, feeling the many gazes watching the two of them before he heard footsteps walking over and groaned lightly. He had forgotten his family was there.

"Ryosuke?" his father began. "What was Rio talking about?" Yoshirou questioned, staring at his son.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, looking at the elder man. "What the fuck did it sound like?"

"You mean you're…" Etsuko said slowly and Ryosuke made a face, shaking his head.

"Hell no, I like girls. Taku is…" he looked at Mizusawa, not being able to force back his smile. "Taku is a special case." Mizusawa's eyes fluttered slightly, butterflies flying through his stomach as he smiled, happy.

"You mean you and Mizusawa are d-d-da-da—"

"Oi! Nippori!" Wataru slapped the back of his unbiological younger brother's head. "Spit it out already! So what if they're dating? Does it matter?"

"Of course it doesn't!" Satoshi beamed, inwardly happy because his friends were happy being together and that Mizusawa seemed to no longer have a crush on Kiyama—who he wouldn't mind making known was his and no one else's.

"If senpai-tachi are happy, then that's fine, isn't it?" Hino stated, closing his open phone and placing it back into his pocket.

"It's a little… odd…" Kaneko frowned. "But you're our friends, we're fine with it."

Yuuta nodded, smiling, if not a bit strained from the awkwardness he felt. "They're right. If we got over Mizusawa being gay, we'll get over this."

Kiyama gave a small shrug. "I've no qualms against either of you because of it." He leaned closer to Satoshi discreetly.

Wataru grinned. "Yoshi! See, we're all fine with it. Although, you two might want to find better places then locker rooms, people go in there, you know!" At that, the two of them flushed, Ryosuke glaring at his friend, figuring he must have walked in on them that day.

"Let me introduce myself again, dear otouto's boyfriend." Kiyoshi smiled and they turned and looked at him as he bowed. "Tsukimori Kiyoshi."

"W-well…" Etsuko blinked before giving a small, hesitant smile. "We must invite you and your family over to meet you properly. Although… I'm not exactly happy with this… development, it seems my son is keeping out of trouble more than he ever had, and I suppose I have you to thank partially for that. So, if you can invite your family along to dinner and they agree, pass it along to Ryosuke, and he'll tell us, right, Ryosuke?"

Ryosuke opened his mouth to say "hell no" but got a look from his parents, Kiyoshi, _and _all of his teammates and snapped his mouth shut before nodding. "Fine, but only if Taku agrees."

They all looked at him and he flushed but smiled. "I'm sure that'd be fine. Arigatou,"

"It's no problem, Mizusawa-kun." Etsuko smiled, still a bit flustered at what had just been discovered about her son. "I'm sure you're a fine boy."

"Now," Azuma Natsuko smiled. "Who wants some more omelet rice?"

"Hai!"

* * *

Hands wandered across his body, lips messily sucked at his skin, and hips rocked against his own but all he did was stare boredly up at the ceiling of his bedroom before pushing the larger male back, kissing him firm on the lips.

Akira fisted his hands in the man's shirt, teeth biting at his tongue and lips, groans escaping the other man's mouth as he slowly unbuttoned the shirt. He licked down his chest, pushing him back onto the bed, grinding his hips down, gasping only very lightly as he kissed the man's chest, hands moving to grab his camera on the bed beside him.

Pulling up, he angled the camera, snapping the shot of the man panting, shirt wide open and sweat and saliva glistening over his chest, lips swollen and parted, hair a tangled mess. Akira smiled, appreciating the picture as he moved to lay back against his pillows.

"Nice expression…" he glanced over at the other man, waving a hand. "Leave, I got what I needed." The other man stared for a moment before sighing and standing to redress before leaving, softly closing Akira's bedroom door behind him.

The half-British teenager didn't pay him no mind, crossing his jean clad legs, skipping through the pictures on his camera.

Every one of them was a different person, a different night, a different expression. Some had looks of pleasure, happiness, laughter, sadness, anger, hatred, and pain. Akira always being the one inflicting those emotions upon his "toys" or "play things" as he and his sister called them.

His eyes lit up as that boy entered his mind. Hino, wasn't it? He would be the absolute perfect subject for his photos. That innocence that seemed to completely surround the gymnast was something Akira yearned to capture on film, something he had yet to do.

And he wanted to capture that innocence slowly being take away and taken by him. He wanted to see the look on that boy's face as he entered him, wanted to have it on film for him to always look at.

The slight smile on his lips dropped. He had thought Mizusawa would be a wonderful subject—and he would be—but Hino Tetsuya was so much better, and now he was stuck helping his sister in distracting Mizusawa and get him away from Tsukimori.

All well, it wasn't like he minded much anyways. And who ever said that he couldn't have both of them?

* * *

"W-wow…" Mizusawa gaped as he entered Ryosuke's bedroom, glancing around. It was large, a lot bigger than his own average sized room, but it was messy, which made him smile. He had expected that.

There were clothes thrown everywhere and skulls hanging from almost every corner of the room. Only a few pictures were placed on dressers, tables, and on his desk, and they were all of him and the rest of the team. There were some of him, Nippori, and Wataru, and then he, Kaneko, Satoshi, and Yuuta entered them. Next came Kiyama and finally Hino, all of them smiling with, staring at the camera in their tumbling uniforms, and some of them just being stupid.

"I know, it's messy. I'm not much for cleaning." Ryosuke stated, scratching the back of his neck and Mizusawa turned towards him, smiling.

"It's fine,"

Ryosuke smiled back, before heading over to his desk and sitting down in the chair there. "You're… the first person I've ever brought home, friend or otherwise."

"Never Rio and Akira?" Mizusawa asked, walking over to him only to be tugged down on his lap as the blonde grimaced, burying his head in the brunette's neck.

"They're… family friends…"

"Ah, I see… Ryosuke," he began quietly, shifting slightly on the blonde's lap. "What did… what did she say about me?"

Ryosuke's arms tightened around his waist and he looked up, shaking his head slightly. "It's nothing," he leaned forward, pecking the other boy's lips who softly kissed back only to pull away a second later. Ryosuke sighed. "You seriously want to know?"

Mizusawa nodded. "Hai, I do."

"She… said some pretty horrible things, some of which included the words…" he bit his lip. "Do I really have to repeat them?" looking at Ryosuke, he bent forward, softly kissing the other teenager, his hand fisting slightly in his shirt, moans exiting from his lips.

"Ryosuke… I know it's not you saying them, so it's fine." He gave a small smile and Ryosuke's heart skipped a beat, without a thought, pulling him closer until his head was laying against his shoulder, and his hand was tugging at the ends of Mizusawa's short hair.

"Some of the things she said were like… 'whore', that you were only using me for sex," he scoffed. "That you liked guys and would probably sleep with any guy who would fuck you…"

"I'm glad you didn't believe any of that." Mizusawa stated quietly, staring up into Ryosuke's face.

"Of course not,"

Slowly, Mizusawa straddled his hips, leaning his head against his boyfriends and Ryosuke darted his tongue out, flicking it across Mizusawa's lips who parted them, moaned as Ryosuke's tongue began to swirl inside his mouth, nipping at his own tongue. His arms wrapped tightly around the blonde's neck, one of Ryosuke's hand threading through his dark hair, the other holding him as close as possible.

Mizusawa pulled back again. "A-and… how'd your parents react once you guys went home?" he asked, wanting to know everything that was going on.

Ryosuke frowned. "Not as well as they did in public. But that's them for 'ya." He scoffed. "My father pulled me into his office and… well… Kiyoshi and my mother followed. It was a bit silent before my dad started going off on how this was unacceptable. I told him he could do shit about it and Kiyoshi made them drop it if they find you and your family… acceptable." He sighed. "Sorry for making you have to do this, Taku."

"Iie," he smiled. "It's fine, Ryosuke. I want to do this because…" his eyes fluttered in his nervousness slightly and he took in a deep breath, pecking Ryosuke's lips before saying, "I think… I think I'm really falling for you."

Ryosuke felt his mouth go dry and opened his mouth to reply only to find himself unable to say the same back. He found it strange how he didn't have the courage to let those feelings be known, but instead decided to pull Mizusawa's head to his, kissing him hard.

Mizusawa couldn't help but notice how he said anything back, but he kissed back, even though he was trying to force back his sadness at that at the same time.

* * *

Rio giggled, staring at the picture in her hand of a twelve year old, scowling Ryosuke—his hair a dark black—her own arms thrown around his neck and her step-brother sitting on Ryosuke's other side, messing with the blue scarf around his neck. Even when they had been young, Ryosuke always had been rebellious. He bleached his dark hair during their second year of middle school one day, to the anger of his parents.

She had liked it though. It made him wild, dangerous, something which she enjoyed. Rio wasn't the proper little girl anymore. She was an eighteen year old with hormones and the target of her hormones just so happened to be a Tsukimori—her childhood friend.

Those feelings had always been there since she was six and her mother married an Aihara and she gained a younger brother in Akira who followed her around like a puppy-dog and did everything she said without complaint.

_Akira had been trained well_, she thought, smiling to herself. Half the things she got away with, she had to give credit to him and she knew it. Rio honestly didn't know what she would have done had he not moved back to Japan from England and met her mother.

Hearing her cell-phone ring, she reached over onto her bedside table and looked at the caller ID, laying back on her bed before smirking and flipping it open. "I knew our meeting would come in handy someday, Akabane."


	18. Chapter 18

_Here's the next chapter…and… I have something to recommend… watch the show __**Glee**__. It is positively fantastic and unless you hate musicals with a dying passion as much as Sue Slyvester hates Will Shuester (Glee joke), I highly doubt you won't like it! _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**

* * *

**

"Y-you're Ts-Tsukimori Kiy-Kiyoshi… ne?" Mai stuttered, looking up at Ryosuke's older brother with star-struck eyes. "You've modeled for various magazines of all kinds plus even foreign magazines! I have them all…" she told him breathlessly and Kiyoshi smiled kindly, patting her on the head.

"You're a fan? Thank you for the support then," he bowed and she squealed.

"No! Thank you for being so hot!"

Kiyoshi laughed, standing back up straight. "You can thank my parents for giving me good genes."

Mai giggled, still staring up at him as she said, "Nii-chan! I love your boyfriend's family!" Mizusawa gave his sister an exasperated look as their mother scolded Mai for being so loud and squealing over one of their hosts, though she too was a little bit in awe over her son's boyfriend's family.

"This is going to be torture," someone whispered in his ear and he spun around, coming face-to-face with his boyfriend. Mizusawa smiled and whispered back, "I'm sure it won't be too bad, Ryosuke."

Ryosuke gave him a look. "You don't know my parents."

Mizusawa shot him a slightly mocking look. "And you don't know mine that well either… fine." Mizusawa sighed when his boyfriend only gave him an incredulous look. "You're right; this is going to be horrible."

"A-ah… Kiyoshi-san, I didn't know you were busy today." A short, auburn haired woman stated from the entrance, her hands folded over her stomach and Kiyoshi turned, frowning at her.

"Midori…" quickly he walked over to her, laying a hand on her arm. "What's wrong? Did…"

She quickly shook her head, not looking at him but staring down at her feet. "Can… can we talk? It's important." Staring at her for a moment as if searching for something, Kiyoshi finally nodded and she let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you…"

Kiyoshi looked over to their guests. "If you would excuse me for a few minutes… Ryosuke, show them to the sitting room, alright? I'm going to go have a talk with Midori." Without waiting for a response, he quickly pulled her up the stairs, Ryosuke frowning up after them, shaking his head.

"He's getting himself into too much for that girl…"

"Eh?" Mizusawa questioned but Ryosuke shook his head slightly before telling them to follow him and begrudgingly showed them into the sitting room. "My parents'll be down soon." Ryosuke grumbled, dropping onto a couch and pulling Mizusawa down next to him.

The brunette blushed slightly as his parents looked at them slightly disapprovingly. "So," Mizusawa Hideaki gave his son's boyfriend a stern look. "How many people have you been sexually active with?"

Mizusawa choked slightly and looked at Ryosuke, wondering what he was going to say. "I'm clean, if that's what you're wondering." Ryosuke glared.

Hideaki raised an eyebrow. "I'm wondering how many people besides my son that you've been sexually active with, actually. The fact that you're clean only lessens my concerns very slightly."

"Is this really necessary, tou-san?" Mizusawa laughed nervously, inwardly screaming that Ryosuke was right, this was going to be torture.

"Yes, it is really necessary, Taku. I hope you know what you're getting into with this… boy. I don't like the way he speaks, looks, nor acts. He's disrespectful, immature, and who knows what else?"

"I—"

"Don't speak about Ryosuke like that!" Mizusawa exclaimed, not noticing Ryosuke's parents having walked into the room behind him, his face flushed red in slight anger. "You don't know anything about Ryosuke. People may only see someone disrespectful, loud, violent, a yankee all the way through, and maybe he is. But that's one of the reasons I like him. But he's also protective of his friends, he cares about us all, and he has this natural talent I wish I had. He doesn't take criticism well and is clingy, but I find that adorable…" Mizusawa blushed. "So please, don't speak about my boyfriend like you know him better than I do, because you don't."

There was silence for a moment before Ryosuke whispered, "Taku," the blonde's lips twitched up into a smile and he leaned forward, pushing their lips together. Relaxing into the kiss, Mizusawa kissed back, forgetting that his parents were there until they heard someone clear their throat and Ryosuke's parents stepped completely into the room.

Mizusawa quickly pulled away, a dark blush on his cheek. "Where is Kiyoshi?" Tsukimori Etsuko questioned, looking around for her eldest son.

Ryosuke sighed, frowning that his kiss with his boyfriend had been interrupted. "Upstairs… talking with Midori."

An understanding look came across Etsuko's face and she nodded. "I see, well," she smiled. "He'll join us a bit later. Would anyone care for something to drink? Tea, perhaps?" Megumi smiled and said she would love some while the others kindly declined and Etsuko waved a servant away to go bring some before she and her husband slowly sat down on a couch. "Well, this is a bit of an awkward situation, isn't it?"

Megumi just gave a small smile and nod before it fell silent, the awkward feeling rising in the room. Ryosuke glanced around before grabbing his boyfriend's hand and standing, beginning to pull him away. "If no one is going to talk, Taku and I are going up to my ro—"

"Sit, Ryosuke!" the blonde's father commanded and Ryosuke turned around, glaring only to feel Mizusawa tug slightly on his hand and give him a pleading look. Understanding his boyfriend didn't want to cause any more problems for either of their families, Ryosuke pursed his lips before walking back over to the couch, flopping back onto it next to the brunette.

"Fine, then will someone start talking? Because its fucking useless if no one fucking talks." He scoffed and the adults looked at him disapprovingly for his language, though Mizusawa didn't seem at all bothered by it—already used to the way he spoke, and even liked it.

"I have a few questions, Ryosuke," Yoshirou began. "What happened to all those girlfriends of yours?"

There was silence and then—"Girlfriends?" Megumi frowned as her daughter watched, chocolate Pocky in her mouth.

"Ten of them, wasn't there?"

Ryosuke rolled his eyes. "I broke up with them. Taku said we had to be exclusive only, or nothing, so they're gone, have been for weeks. And it was eight girls, actually…"

"Were you sexually _active _with all those girls?" Hideaki pressed and Mizusawa sent him a glare.

"Tou-san,"

Ryosuke sighed. "Most of them," he replied truthfully, arm wrapping around Mizusawa's shoulders and pulling him closer. "But I'm clean, as I said. Used a condom and the girls used birth control. All good, just so you know. None of them ever got pregnant, so you ain't grandparents," Ryosuke smirked.

"And our son?" Hideaki continued and Mizusawa groaned, holding his head in his hands.

"I'm positive your son can't get pregnant. He probably would be already if he could." His smirk widened and Mizusawa whimpered, looking at him, silently telling him he wasn't making this any easier.

"Not what I meant, but that's nice to know." Hideaki growled, nostrils flaring slightly.

"Ryosuke," Etsuko scolded, looking at her son sternly who gave a scoff. "And what about you, Mizusawa-kun?"

Mizusawa blinked. "Eh?"

"How many people have you been sexually active with?"

The smaller boy flushed. "N-none… except Ryosuke."

"Oh…" suddenly, Etsuko turned to his parents, looking at them curiously. "How is it that you came to know about their relationship? We just found out because the daughter of our friend accidently let it out the other day." Ryosuke snorted at that.

All the Mizusawa's turned red at that. "It's… let's just say we knew for sure they were… sexually active with each other."

Yoshirou coughed slightly and Etsuko gave a shaky smile. "I see…"

"Do you use any toys?" Kiyoshi asked as he walked in, smirking (that resembled Ryosuke's a bit too much) as he looked down at his younger brother's glare and Mizusawa's dark face.

"That's a question I refuse to fucking answer, Kiyoshi."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Was Midori alright?" Etsuko asked, trying to ignore what her eldest son just asked their youngest.

Kiyoshi frowned slightly as he sat. "Hai, she's fine. It's nothing to worry about."

"Hm, that's good then," Yoshirou stated, eyeing his twenty-two year old son.

"So," Etsuko began after a moment of silence, clapping her hands together. "Who's hungry?"

* * *

"Tomorrow, I want you to go to their practice. Put some moves on Mizusawa, whatever, but make sure you make him interested in you, got it, Akira?... Akira? Are you listening?" Rio glared at her step-brother who lay on his bed, looking through his bed, boredly looking at the photos.

"Hai, go to their practice. Hit on Tsukimori's boyfriend, blah blah blah. Anything else Rio?" he looked over at her to see her nostrils flair before she calmed down, smirking.

"Are you getting bored, Akira? I thought you wanted a new toy?"

Akira sighed, turning off his camera and sitting up, staring at the girl in front of him. "Fine… I'll do what you say, but… it'll cost you."

Rio's glare was back. "I paid you already."

It was Akira's turn to smirk, flicking his brown hair away from his grey-eyes. "But I have no more interest in Mizusawa-kun, not really. So it'll cost you. Or do you not want Tsukimori as bad as you say you want him, Rio?"

She huffed, crossing her arms. "Fine, I'll pay you. Will you go to their practice then?"

He lay back down, once again turning on his camera, snapping a picture of her angry face. "Sure," he didn't need to tell her he would have gone either way. After all, it would have been a good chance to get to know his new subject, Hino Tetsuya-kun.

"Good," she eyed him suspiciously. "You know how much I need you for something like this, Akira."

"Right," he mumbled. "Leave, Rio."

"You'll thank me someday, Akira, I hope you know that." She told him before exiting his room, leaving Akira to himself. The brunette sighed, stripping himself of his clothing and crawling beneath his covers. Rio was too obsessed, but—then again—so was he. So obsessed with getting the perfect shot, the perfect look of emotion, the perfect subject he was that he stomped all over people, their own emotions, until he found that one, exact moment that he wanted.

He bit his lip. And now he was obsessed with this next subject of his. But strangely he felt somehow that it would be difficult finding the perfect shot because they would likely _all _be so very perfect.

Akira wanted to make Hino Tetsuya his. He wanted him to be his model, his property. And damn it all if he wasn't going to get that.

* * *

Hino was slightly confused as he curiously threw glances over to where Ryosuke and Mizusawa were making out against Mizusawa's locker. The others avoided them completely after having been told off by Ryosuke for interrupting them because they hadn't been together for a few days (censored by himself as he didn't wish to repeat what his senpai had said even in his thoughts).

He didn't understand it. He tried to, but he just couldn't get it. Perhaps he really was "innocent" as they all called him, or maybe he really never had been exposed to this type of thing. Before he had made friends, all he had ever thought about was gymnastics and trying to get his father to realize he wasn't just running away, he actually enjoyed rhythmic gymnastics. But now that his father had at least partially realized that and he had discovered that his senpai Mari-chan liked him, he was becoming confused.

Was there a reason his senpai seemed to be so attached to each other? Was it really that great being involved with another person? It had always seemed like such an annoyance to him—they would get in way of his training, but neither Ryosuke nor Mizusawa seemed to think that.

He blinked, looking down thoughtfully. Did it depend on who the person was or did someone feel like this with anyone they dated? Hino texted Mari a lot, but he was sure he didn't feel any more for her then a friend. Was it just that he was incapable of liking someone in the way that Mizusawa seemed to care for Ryosuke, or was it something else? Something different?

Perhaps he would never find out and he tried to tell himself he was fine with that, but deep down he was curious and he felt as if he had never wanted to know anything as badly as he wanted to know this.

"So," a voice said from the entrance to the clubroom. "This is your school, Tsukimori."


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and my OCs.**

**Warning: Hino-centric... and Akira-centric. Smut. Masturbation. Cameras... the like. XD**

* * *

A smirk appeared on Akira's lips as he looked around the Karasumori Men's Rhythmic Gymnastics clubroom, aware of the fact that they were all watching him, wondering what he was doing there.

Inwardly, he was laughing. It was amusing; the looks on their faces. It was almost as if they had seen a ghost, and Tsukimori was glaring as he pulled away from Mizusawa—something Akira had been expecting.

He forced himself to keep from looking over at his next subject as he walked down the steps and over into the locker section of the clubroom. "I see the two of you are having fun. What a small… room… hm."

"What the fuck are you doing here, Aihara?" Ryosuke growled, his arm possessively wrapping around Mizusawa's waist and Akira's smirk widened.

"Now, now, Tsukimori, I've absolutely no interest in Mizusawa-kun." He told him truthfully, playing slightly with his scarf.

"Right," the blonde eyed him suspiciously.

He chuckled. "I don't, of course it's on Rio's orders that I come here in order to seduce Mizusawa-kun—something of which I doubt is possible as he seems positively taken with you… for some reason—but my interests lie…" he glanced over at Hino, a little bit too obviously, causing the other brunette to blink. "Elsewhere…"

"Out, Aihara," he glared. Even though it seemed his eyes were off of his boyfriend, he still felt the urge to keep him away from Hino, if only to spite him (although there was some protective feeling to the "baby of the club" so Wataru sometimes called him).

"You're finished, are you not, Tsukimori? Or did I get the times wrong?" he questioned as if honestly curious, arms crossing over his chest.

"This is still my fucking school, Aihara and you have no business being here, so get the hell out already." His arm dropped from around Mizusawa as he took a step forward and Akira rolled his eyes.

"You always seem to repeat yourself around me. It gets rather boring. And—actually—I _do _have business, just not with _you_." He stated, pointing at him before smiling and walking down the stairs, coming to a halt in front of Hino who looked slightly taken-aback. "Am I allowed to have a word with Hino-kun alone?"

Wataru narrowed his eyes. "That's up to Hino."

Hino blinked again, looking around at his teammates before looking back at Akira. He had a choice, a say in the matter. "No" was only one word away but… a part of him kind of wished to hear what Aihara Akira had to say to him. He was curious. "Hai," the second year gave a nod and Akira's smirk widened.

"You heard the boy." Akira stated, sending looks to the rest of the team and Wataru stepped forward, a threatening look on his face.

"If I hear you did anything to him…" he let the threat hang and Akira smiled, giving a small nod.

Yuuta looked at Hino before telling the others to finish up and within minutes the two of them were alone, Hino feeling a bit awkward as Akira eyed him. "Was there something you wanted to talk about, Aihara-san?" Hino finally asked, wondering why he felt so nervous as Akira took a step closer, forcing him back against the wall.

"Please," Akira smiled, biting lightly at his lip as he looked back into Hino's eyes. "Call me Akira. You're a second year, ne?"

Hino gave a nod. "Hai,"

"Mmm," he hummed, laying a hand on Hino's arm and the boy felt himself shiver slightly, glancing down at Akira's hand in slight confusion. What was that about? Had there been a cold draft? "I was wondering, Hino-kun—or may I call you Tetsuya-kun?"

He blushed a bit for some reason and felt himself answer, "S-sure," a small, nervous stutter to his voice. Hino didn't know why he was acting this way. Was his body doing it of its own accord? But Akira was so very close to him…

Akira grinned. "Tetsuya-kun, then. I was wondering," he leaned forward, placing his lips right beside the other boy's ear and Hino swallowed tightly, feeling his breath become a little bit faster as he pressed himself back harder against the wall. "Would you be interested in… letting me photograph you?"

His voice—silkiest Hino had ever heard—was quiet, merely a whisper but Hino could hear him loud and clear as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up, senses somehow strangely heightened. He blinked, staring straight ahead up the stairs. "Ph-photograph?"

"Hai," Akira breathed and Hino shivered again as warm breath was sent over his skin. "You're exactly the type of person I'm looking for." The grey-eyed boy pulled back slightly, that same smile still on his face as he licked his lips, only a few inches away from Hino. "So, would you be willing to help me out?"

Akira wanted to photograph him? Why him? Was there a specific reason? He said he was "exactly the type of person" that he was looking for, but what type of person was that? And why did he feel as if there was more to this then he was being told? But a part of him wanted to say "yes", to let this person photograph him for any reason. He felt as if Akira was something to figure out and people always called him "innocent". Perhaps Aihara Akira would be able to tell him why everyone said that about him?

Biting his lip slightly, Hino said, "I'll think about it." He couldn't just rush into this, after all. What if this was some kind of trick? After all, Tsukimori-senpai didn't seem to like this person very much. There had to be a reason as to why.

But the half-British boy only smiled and reached into his pocket. "You're smart, I like that." Holding out something like a card to him, Hino took it, carefully looking it over. "It has my cell-phone number and address on it… if you decide to let me photograph you, come by any time. Tell whoever answers the door that Akira wants to see you. They'll bring you to me." Leaning forward again, Akira let his lips brush against Hino's cheek—making Hino's mouth go dry and his heart speed up—and whispered, "I look forward to seeing you next… Tetsuya-kun."

Pulling away with a smirk, Akira gave him one last glance-over before exiting the clubroom, Hino staring after him before quickly looking down at the card-like thing in his hand. He would definitely have to think on this.

* * *

Hino stared down at the card in his hand, phone next to him on his bed. He wished he could talk to someone about whether he should do this or not. His family was out of the question, even Shinichi who supported him in the things he wanted to do. And then there were his teammates—his friends. Ryosuke would say he shouldn't, that Akira couldn't be trusted, more than likely. The others he wasn't so sure of, but he knew most of them would probably say it was his choice.

But that was just the thing, he didn't know _what _he wanted to do.

There were so many things he wanted to know and there was the chance that Akira would be able to tell him, but a part of him was hesitant, and even a little bit reluctant.

He was frightened of what would happen and what he would find out should he go to the older teenager. Hino wasn't sure exactly why he felt that way, he just knew he was. That's why his stomach was twisting and his palms were sweating, right?

But he wanted to know—needed to know so badly.

* * *

He had known the knock on his door had been coming as he had been watching from his bedroom window, smirking as the younger strolled up to the front door, glancing around in slight amazement.

Akira would say that his excitement for the fact Hino had decided to come to him was because he would soon be photographing his new subject—even if a part of him felt it was for a different reason.

Standing, the brunette made his way to the door, holding back his smirk as he opened it to see Hino still looking around, a nervous expression on his face. "Thank you," he told his butler as he took Hino by the arm, pulling him into his room. The butler only sighed and bowed his head before leaving as Akira closed the door softly, turning the lock just in case his sister tried to come in.

"So, you made up your mind, Tetsuya-kun?"

Turning away from the many pictures on the walls, the second year hesitated before saying, "I had some questions."

Raising an eyebrow in slight interest, Tetsuya walked over to where his camera was kept, removing his scarf as he did so. "Hai. First… why do you want to take pictures of me? What types of pictures?"

Akira couldn't keep the smirk off his face at that as he looked down at his camera's screen, a bubble of anticipation rising in his chest. "Because you're unlike my other subjects, Tetsuya-kun. And secondly…" he glanced up at him, eyes sparkling mischievously. "Would you like to find out?"

Hino cocked his head slightly to one side, blinking. "Hai," he gave a nod and a smirk of triumph rose to Akira's lips as he slowly walked over, feet padding softly against the wooden floors until he was barely two inches from Akira.

The smaller brunette gulped inaudibly, taking a step back only to have Akira follow him until Hino felt his legs hit the back of the Aihara heir's bed, falling back onto the soft mattress.

Carefully placing his camera on the bed a few feet away from Hino, Akira placed a knee between Hino's legs, causing the other boy to flush as he crawled up his body, eyeing him. "Tetsuya-kun… I take pictures capturing emotions and do you want to know which emotion is my favorite to get on film?" without waiting for a response, he placed a hand on the boys stomach, tracing a soft design as he leaned down, lips brushing against Hino's ear. "It's pleasure of the… sexual sort."

Hino's eyes widened slightly at that before his breath hitched in his throat as the hand on his stomach inched beneath his shirt and up his chest, teeth tugging at his right earlobe. Lightly, Hino pushed against Akira's chest, confusion shooting through him. "A-Akira-san?"

Slowly licking up Hino's neck, he ground his knee into the younger boy's growing arousal, smirking at the small moan he got from the innocent second year. "Hm?" nipping at his skin, he placed a hand on his camera, staring down into Hino's slightly glazed over eyes. "Tetsuya-kun… what were those other questions you wanted to ask? Those couldn't have been the only kind, ne?"

Hino bit at his bottom, lip, trying to hold back his whimpers as Akira's other hand played with his nipple and lips sucked at the vein in his neck as he waited for an answer. Weren't these the types of questions he had wanted to ask? Why did everyone seek such intimate contact with another human being? He had the chance to find out, and find out first hand. Should he not take that chance?

Akira lowered his lips to brush lightly across Hino's, the younger boy blinking, only barely registering that this teenager whom he hardly knew was about to take his first kiss—and possibly more than that.

The brunette's tongue peaked out, flicking across Hino's lips and he felt them part slightly in allowance and Akira smirked, pressing their lips harder together. His eyes widened for a second before they slowly closed and he relaxed into the kiss, letting Akira take the lead automatically as their tongues swirled around each others, Akira sucking on his.

A minute later, Akira pulled back, leaving Hino breathless and panting, the other teenager still grinding his knee carefully into Hino's clothed erection. He moaned, barely noticing the bright flash of a camera, his legs spreading of their own accord.

Akira chuckled, slipping his beneath Hino's shirt, pushing it up as he carefully balanced his camera in his other, taking another picture. "You have nice expressions, Tetsuya-kun. You know… you're the first uke I've ever taken pictures of. I'm usually the uke, you see." He grinned, eyeing Hino's expressions greedily. "But I think I'll like the change."

Taking in a sharp, quick breath as he felt nails scrape at an erect nub, Hino thrust slightly against Akira's leg, not being able to help himself as he slowly began to lose control of his body. "Akira-san… nghn…"

Akira excitedly snapped a photo, eyes lighting up as Hino's mouth parted and his head tilted back. "So perfect…" quickly setting his camera aside, the elder boy tugged at Hino's shirt, throwing it aside and Hino shook his head, slightly dazed.

Grazing his lips across the uke's chest, he took a nipple in his mouth, rolling it between his teeth, the boy underneath him giving a loud whimper and clutching at his arms. Akira took hold of his camera again, mouth gaping only very slightly as he continuously took pictures, pushing Hino further up the bed.

"Tetsuya-kun," he licked his lips, eyeing the blushing boy beneath him. "Those questions, it has to do with sex, doesn't it?" Hino blushed darker, glancing away, wondering how he had figured that out and Akira smirked.

Leaning down, he continued, "What if I could answer every single one of those questions without even speaking?" he took Hino's hand, slipping it beneath his own shirt so the younger boy could feel his muscles against his skin. Hino swallowed tightly, wondering why the feel of another man's muscles beneath his fingers felt a lot better than any physical contact he had had with Mari-chan did.

"Do you like that, Tetsuya-kun?" Akira raised an eyebrow, hand quickly groping for his camera. "It's a nice feeling, isn't it?" Hino slowly nodded. "Would you like to feel something even better?" Eyes searching the older boy's face, Hino gave another nod and Akira smirked. "Good, because if you had said no, I might have had to resort to something neither of us would like… you're just too absolutely intoxicating, Tetsuya-kun…" he told him truthfully, snapping a photo of the younger boy's blushing face and parted lips.

Looking down at his camera, Akira suddenly smirked, pressing a button and moving from where he hovered over Hino to the wall the bed sat against. Setting the camera down in a specific position pointing down on a shelf just above the bed, he rid himself of his shirt, moving back over to a confused Hino.

"Akira-san, what—" he was silenced by a hard kiss, a tongue invading his mouth, and hands roaming all across his body.

"Shh," Akira brought a finger to his lips, smiling mischievously as he pulled away from the kiss, fingers coming back down to the front of Hino's pants. "Tetsuya-kun, you do know I'm going to fuck you, ne?"

Hino turned a bright pink, breath-hitching, but he nodded, not being able to help but feel excited as his arousal gave an eager twitch inside of his boxers. "It's going to hurt, I won't lie. But I'll be careful, don't worry." Unzipping the other boy's jeans, he tugged them down slightly, palming the hardened area beneath the teenager's underwear, eliciting a long moan from the other boy.

He nipped at his shoulder, sucking hard at the skin, creating an angry, red mark signifying his claim on the younger teenager. "I can't wait to burry myself deep inside your ass, Tetsuya-kun. I bet it's such a tight, virgin ass, too. Heh,"

The smaller boy whimpered, holding his new acquaintance closer as the other teenager tugged off the rest of his clothes so that he was left naked, legs spread across the bed. Akira hungrily eyed him and Hino blushed, feeling more exposed then he ever had. He had been naked in front of other people of course, but this was somehow different, probably because it was so very much more intimate.

Removing the rest of his own clothes, Akira let his fingers graze across his throbbing member, the tip swollen more than it had ever been. It felt good, being in control like this, and while he had usually been in control most of the other times, despite being the uke, this somehow felt different, better.

Lowering his head between the gymnast's legs, he darted his tongue out, licking the inside of his thighs. Hino bit his lip hard, shifting before gasping as he felt that same tongue poke at his entrance, tasting inside of him.

"A-Akira-san…" Hino began, trying to keep from moaning and arching his hips into the other boy's mouth. "W-what are you doing?"

Akira chuckled, sending vibrations through him that made his body shudder with pleasure. "Tasting you…" he licked his lips, murmuring against his hole, "So absolutely delicious, Tetsuya-kun…"

Not being able to help himself, Hino spread his legs as wide as they would go, eager to feel more of these pleasurable things that were being done to his body. He was beginning to understand why everyone loved this so much, and he was positive he hadn't even experienced half of what they had. This was absolutely wonderful. Being touched like this, in areas that would normally be deemed "gross" to touch given any other situation.

Pulling back up, the grey-eyed boy leant over Hino, his erection pressing hard against the other brunette's hip as he reached into his bedside-table for a bottle. Hino eyed it warily as Akira dipped his fingers into it, pulling them back all gelled up. He bent down, kissing the side of Hino's lips as he whispered, "This will be cold…" and Hino gasped, hips arching slightly as a finger pressed against him, rubbing at his entrance before slowly sinking into him.

That warm feeling in the pit of his stomach began churning as Akira ran his finger along his walls, slowly pushing it in and out of him. "A-Akira…" his eyes closed, clutching tightly onto the third years arms as another fingered entered him, quickening their pace.

He through his head back, letting out a long, strangled moan as Akira watched him. "You're a sensitive one, aren't you, Tetsuya-kun?" Akira licked at his lips, forcing his fingers past the ring of muscle, down to the knuckle and Hino gasped, already panting. "Do you like being finger fucked, Tetsuya-kun? Hm? Do you?" He removed his fingers when the other boy didn't answer and Hino whimpered so very uncharacteristically, nodding and Akira smirked, thrusting them back in, grazing against the younger boy's prostate.

Nails dug into his arm as Hino bit his lip to keep from crying out in pleasure. Akira stretched him thoroughly; readying the boy's body for being taken. He lowered his lips to Hino's chest, sucking and nipping greedily at his erect nipples for a moment before pulling away, Hino whimpering slightly at the loss of Akira's fingers.

Taking some lube from the bottle, he applied it onto his hard cock, hissing at the coolness of it. Hino watched him, mouth going dry in his nervousness at the thought of what was about to happen, but even still, his entrance clenched and his own arousal twitched in anticipation for being fucked.

Akira pushed Hino's legs far apart, biting his lip as he slowly aligned himself with the delectable looking ass before slowly pushing in, moaning loudly as tight, dry heat surrounded him. "F-fuck…" he cursed, forcing his eyes open to watch Hino's body swallow him, Hino's own head rolling to one side, muffling his own moans and whimpers in the duvet. "So this is what this feels like…" he spoke quietly to himself, watching the rapid changes of pain and pleasure on his new subject's face. "Kami-sama… you're fucking tight, Tetsuya-kun."

He forced himself to stay in place as Hino slowly got used to something being inside of him, the second year's chest heaving and forehead perspiring in the effort not to cry out in pain. Finally, Hino felt himself nod and Akira gave a relieve groan, pushing into him.

Picking up his legs, he placed them over Akira's shoulders, and his body jerked down against Akira's hard member as it exited him, only to gasp as it reentered him quickly, hitting something deep inside of him that caused a sharp shock of pleasure to shoot throughout his body.

Why did this feel so wonderful? Something such as this… such a taboo topic? At least it always had been in his family—with his father, but he couldn't see what was so wrong about it. Hino honestly didn't think he had ever felt something so wonderful in his life.

Akira continued to thrust hard into Hino's waiting ass, the boy beneath him moaning and screaming in pleasure, the camera unknowingly to Hino recording the entire happenings.

Akira bent down, pushing his lips onto Hino's, muffling his gasps and pants, tongue forcing its way down his throat, teeth tugging at his lips. The elder brunette briefly wondered why he was having more fun and gaining more pleasure from this then he ever had acting as the uke to many other—more experienced—men. But he pushed it aside, deciding now was not the time for those thoughts and he tightly gripped at Hino's erection, jerking it in tune with his thrusts.

The third year was rapidly driving into his prostate and Hino continued to shudder in pleasure, ass clenching and unclenching tightly around the other male. He brought his hand up, burying it in the Aihara heir's short hair, moving his legs down to wrap tightly around his waist, bucking his hips up to meet Akira's thrusting.

The warmth in his stomach became a heat pooling in his lower stomach and Hino felt himself grow close as his breathing quickened into sharp bursts. "A-Akira… harder…!" he moaned, his voice unrecognizable to his own ears and Akira obliged his request.

"Damn, Tetsuya… fuck… how is it possible that you're this tight?" he sucked at his neck, the bed rocking and slamming back against the wall, Hino's screams as he came onto their stomachs loud, echoing throughout the room.

Barely a second later, Akira spilled his seed deep inside of the younger boy, collapsing on top of him, panting, unused to being the seme. It was another few minutes before Akira removed himself, watching as cum dripped out of Hino's loosened ass-hole and down his legs, a small groan in his own throat at the sight.

Hino's eyes were wide as he panted, sweat rolling down his body, wincing slightly as he shifted. It had been so abrupt that he lost his virginity to someone he didn't even know. But he didn't find himself at all displeased with what had happened, in fact, it was quite the opposite.

But he was tired, and—at the moment—all he really wanted to do was sleep.

* * *

When he woke up—warm and content—it took him a moment to remember what had happened by the painful ache in his bottom. He winced, slowly sitting up and looking around.

He was slightly disappointed to find that Akira wasn't there but knew he couldn't have left as it was his house after all, and swallowed nervously. What would the other boy say when he came back? That he was horrible? He probably was… he had never done anything like that after all. But—then again—Akira had seemed like he had been enjoying it just as much as he had.

The door opened and Hino's head snapped over to see Akira entering, a tray in his hand. The half-British boy smiled when he saw him awake, and walked over, setting the tray (which contained some pills and water) on the bed-side table.

"You're awake," he stated obviously, a pleased sound in his voice. "I was hoping you would be." Hino bit his lip lightly, feeling more scared then when he had performing in front of his father. Akira watched him for a moment before taking the pills and water and holding them out to him. "Take them, they're pain relievers… it won't help completely but I understand how it feels to be on the…" he glanced down, smirking slightly. "Receiving end, Tetsuya-kun."

He quickly took them, downing the pills down, eager to rid of this pain even if only slightly. Akira chuckled and Hino blushed, setting the water back down, silent. "You don't regret it, do you, Tetsuya-kun?"

Hino glanced at him before slowly shaking his head. "Iie… I would not have said yes had I thought I would regret it, Akira-san."

Akira smiled, hand coming to rest on Hino's duvet covered leg. "Good," he stated quietly, softly pecking Hino on the lips and the second year felt his heart quicken slightly, a bit disappointed when Akira pulled back. "You know—Tetsuya-kun—you really are a screamer, aren't you?"

Hino blinked in confusion. "A what?"

The third year grinned, laughing. "You really are innocent, ne? You aren't pretending… how cute." Hino's cheeks tinged pink and he was positive he had never blushed so much before.

"I have something for you," Akira continued after a moment, standing and walking over to his desk, hesitating for barely a second before walking back over and handing him a disk. "Make sure to watch that only when you're alone." Akira could barely keep from smirking at his own words.

"What is it?" he questioned, turning it over in his hands as if that would somehow make him realize what it was.

"I'll let you find that out for yourself, Tetsuya-kun." Hino glanced up to see Akira smiling and—for some reason—he couldn't help but give a small smile back.

* * *

Slipping the disk into the drive, he curiously waited for it to pop up on his screen so that he could watch whatever it was Akira had given him. He was still sore, something of which shocked him slightly and it was a pain in the… well, ass as if he stood or sat for too long, it would become unbearable.

Pressing "play", he let the video begin.

And his eyes widened, looking behind him at the door, inwardly thankful he had locked it despite the fact no one except him was home at the moment and slowly turned back to the computer screen, cheeks flushing red.

Those noises… he had been making them, right? Had he honestly sounded so very desperate and needy? It made him feel uncomfortable that Akira had heard and seen him like that. But the Akira in the video really didn't seem to notice, or—if he did—he didn't seem to mind.

_"I can't wait to burry myself deep inside your ass, Tetsuya-kun. I bet it's such a tight, virgin ass, too. Heh,"_

He shifted in his seat, feeling himself get aroused at video-Akira's words. The first time he could barely pay attention to what either of them was saying, but this time he paid close attention to them.

His hand unzipped his jeans, tugging them along with his boxers down slightly and swallowed tightly. He had never really… touched himself before, finding that the only thing that he ever really thought of was gymnastics, not much exploring the sexual side of himself.

But the urge to discover this new side of himself was strong and he slowly began running his fingers across his tender skin, soft moans escaping from his slightly parted skin.

Hino tugged his pants down further, shifting in his seat as video-Akira sucked at video-his entrance and he moved his hand down, softly rubbing at that spot of him. He shuddered, keeping his eyes trained on the video, the sounds of his own moans (both past and present) filling his bedroom.

Soon, he found his fingers—which he had wet with his saliva, not wanting to hurt himself further—fucking himself, hips arching into his own hand as he imagined Akira bending him over the very desk in front of him, kneeling down to eat at him from behind.

Not that long after, he came over his hand, even before the end of the video, and panted, staring wide-eyed down at his sticky, white cum over his hand and shirt. Deciding to quickly wash-up before his brother or parents got home, he wiped his seed on his shirt, stopping the video but not closing out, shakily walking from his room and to the bathroom.

* * *

"Tetsuya?" Shinichi called, opening his younger brother's door when there was no answer only to frown when he saw that he wasn't in his room. Glancing over his shoulder, he stepped in, walking over to his computer. "He won't mind if I use his computer."

Sitting down at the desk, he moved the mouse, waking the computer back up only to see something already open. Talking quietly to himself, the older gymnast said, "I'll just minimize it—wait… is that?" Shinichi gave a small grin. "It seems my otouto is finally starting to grow up and get interested in porn." He laughed. "Now what's his type, hm?" Clicking play, he watched for a few seconds before his eyes slowly widened, mouth dropping.

Tetsuya… he…

There was the sound of something dropping and his younger brother quickly ran over, stopping the video, his face pale and chest heaving. He avoided the older man's piercing gaze and stood up straight, wiping his hands on his jeans, stepping away.

"Tetsuya…" Shinichi slowly began, not really knowing what to say in such an awkward situation.

Silently, Tetsuya begged his older brother with his eyes, biting his lip as he forced out, "Please don't tell kaa-san, especially not tou-san."

"Tell me what?"

Tetsuya could swear his heart stopped at that moment as he quickly spun around to see his father standing in the door-way, looking curiously at his two songs. "Tou-san…" Tetsuya frowned, all too scared about what would happen should he walk in and see the video and so inched in front of the screen, his brother watching him.

"What is it?" Hino Masaharu questioned, walking into the room and his eldest son stood from the desk chair, not able to say anything as questions swum through his head.

"It's nothing, tou-san," Tetsuya tried to assure, trying to make it seem as if there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Masaharu narrowed his eyes slightly, suspicious of his youngest son's behavior and walked into the room. "What is nothing, Tetsuya?" he stared at him and—as expected—Tetsuya averted his eyes to over his shoulder. He sighed and turned to Shinichi who looked oddly discomforted about something. "Shinichi?" he tried, crossing his arms sternly.

Shinichi bit lightly at his lip before looking his father in the eyes. "He wanted it to be a surprise but… I guess we have no choice but to tell you now, eh?" he gave a slightly forced laugh and Tetsuya looked at him, slightly disbelieving at what his brother was saying. "You know how your birthday is coming up and all… well he wanted to do something for you, having not really done anything before—you know, now that you two are a lot closer than you had been."

Tetsuya could practically feel himself deflate in relief as his father looked over at him. "Ah, I see." There was a forced back smile on his father's face. "I was worried it would be something I wouldn't like, but you don't have to do that, you know, Tetsuya." He said, a bit awkwardly and Tetsuya didn't even have to force himself to smile as his relief did that for him.

"I know, tou-san,"

"Well, if that's all, I'll leave you two to whatever it was you two were talking about." Masaharu gave them one last stern look before turning on his heel and walking from the room, an awkward silence falling between his two sons just as quickly as he had come and gone.

"Thank you, Shinichi." Tetsuya said, his relief showing on his face and his brother watched him carefully.

"Tetsuya," he began, sighing. "I… it's a little weird but uh… you're my brother. But… don't do things like that again." He grimaced. "It's going to be difficult getting that image out of my head now which is not an image I like."

Tetsuya could only beam back. "Hai!"


	20. Chapter 20

_So, I'm going to upload the rest of the story which is only 4 chapters... but hey, I don't think you guys will mind, ne? lol, no cliffhangers for you!_

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and my original characters.**

* * *

"I'm not sure how I feel about that boy dating our son." Hideaki sighed to his wife, said son unknowingly listening in on the conversation. "A boy is bad enough but _that _boy… he's a hoodlum! A yankee! A downright delinquent… what does Taku see in somebody like that?"

"Everyone has their type, gay or straight…" Megumi replied, folding her hands on the table in front of her. "Maybe he's just Taku's type?" Taku nodded to himself. Ryosuke really was his type; he was everything he wanted in a person. It was perfect.

"Why would someone like that type of person though? I'm… I'm worried, Megumi. I'm trying and I am getting over the whole… liking other males thing but… this boy. What if he pulls Taku into something dangerous? That he can't get out of? I don't want to lose our son to that type of world."

Taku bit his lip, wanting to go in and say that they wouldn't lose him to things like that. He was smart and even Ryosuke was smart, even if he didn't always show that. He knew not to get involved in those types of things—again.

"Neither do I, but we'll just have to trust him with this."

Deciding he had heard enough, Taku turned and walked up the stairs to his room, dropping down on his bed. He understood what his parents were talking about but their worries were unfounded. Nothing would happen to him because Ryosuke wasn't dangerous.

And he… he was really falling in love with him.

* * *

"Y-you mean you t-two are al-also da-dating?" Nippori exclaimed in shock, pointing over at Kiyama and Satoshi who had been kissing just as their teammates walked into the clubroom.

"I thought you weren't gay." Ryosuke stated, his arm possessively wrapped around Mizusawa's shoulders who cast him an exasperated but fond look.

Kiyama sighed, looking over at the light haired yankee. "I only said I couldn't return Mizusawa's feelings, that's because I already liked someone." Satoshi beamed as Kiyama looked down at him, smiling slightly before continuing, "Besides, I'm bisexual, there is a difference."

"You mean both dudes and girls do it for you." Ryosuke thought maybe that wouldn't be so bad, but—then again—he had never found (and still didn't) any other guy but Mizusawa in any way sexually attractive.

"In the physical sense…" Kiyama agreed reluctantly, not really wanting to put it into such terms. "But I do find males more appealing than females."

"So you've liked another guy besides Satoshi then?"

"Ryosuke," Mizusawa scolded as Wataru interrupted, figuring Kiyama wouldn't want to discuss that certain topic and he was right as Kiyama gave him a thankful look. "Oi, Kiyama. How long you two been dating?" he questioned, jumping over to them.

"Just after Kanto, Wataru-senpai," Satoshi revealed, a smile slipping onto his face that he was now able to be around Kiyama as his boyfriend, and not just his friend.

"So Ryosuke and Mizusawa have been fucking longer then you two?"

Ryosuke glared as Nippori gagged and Kaneko choked. Mizusawa turned a bit red at that and Hino just blinked before turning to his locker. Twitching, Yuuta said, "Wataru, I don't want to hear about… anyone's sex lives, drop it, please."

Pouting, but doing as his captain said, he went over to his locker to change into their practice uniforms only to turn back around and look at his teammates again. "Yoshi, who's up for omelet rice after practice?" Nearly everyone gave favorable answers and Wataru turned to Hino, expecting him to do the same, only to see him looking into his locker as if he hadn't heard. "Hino?"

"Hm?" He glanced up. "Oh, gomen, I already have plans, senpai." Hino stated before turning back to his locker, hoping he wasn't blushing as he felt he was.

"Eh? Plans?" Kaneko asked curiously, looking over at the second year.

"Hai," he gave a nod. "So I must decline the offer, senpai-tachi."

"Hmm," Wataru eyed him. "What kind of plans? A date?"

Ryosuke looked over at his kouhai suspiciously. "With Mari-chan?"

Wataru glared slightly before relaxing as Hino shook his head. "Iie, it's not a date." It wasn't a complete lie. It was more like going over to Akira's house to take some pictures then it was a "date".

"Hino," Ryosuke called, glancing around his boyfriend as Hino looked over at him. "What did Aihara want to talk about?"

It fell silent, all of them a bit curious as to what the Aihara heir had wanted with one of their friends and Hino flushed slightly before turning away, clearing his throat. "It was nothing of importance."

Ryosuke opened his mouth to say something else only to get a warning look from Mizusawa and promptly shut his mouth, sighing. He couldn't help being worried for the second year. After all, Hino had no idea what it was he was getting into with Aihara Akira.

* * *

Collapsing on top of his bed, Ryosuke eyed the brunette setting down his bag next to Ryosuke's desk before he patted the spot beside him and Mizusawa smiled slightly, walking over to join him.

He slowly lay down next to the blonde who wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him to his side. Running his hand through the soft brown hair, he nipped at his lover's lips who gave a small giggle, wrapping a leg around Ryosuke's waist. "Stay the night…" Came Ryosuke's voice quietly, kissing him again.

Mizusawa contentedly kissed back before pulling away. "I probably shouldn't. My parents wouldn't let me leave the house again."

"It's not like they don't know we're hormonal teenagers." Ryosuke stated, snorting slightly as Mizusawa blushed at the reminder of what his parents had walked in on.

"But I would really would rather have them _not _look at me like that when I walk in tomorrow." He told him, shivering slightly as Ryosuke's fingers slowly inched beneath his shirt and over his chest.

"Then stay for a bit." His voice was a little demanding as he leaned forward, nipping at Mizusawa's earlobe who let out a small moan, tilting his head to one side to give his boyfriend better access. A finger flicked across his nipple and he shuddered, hand clenching in Ryosuke's shirt. "I ain't taking no for an answer, Taku." Ryosuke murmured, his knee moving up between Mizusawa's legs.

"M-maybe I could stay for a bit…" he moaned, not protesting as Ryosuke smirked and began to pull off his shirt, knee lightly grinding up against Mizusawa's growing erection. "R-Ryosuke…"

"Nani?" lips met his chest and teeth scraped over his hardened nubs.

"F-fuck me…" Mizusawa whimpered, rolling his hips up against Ryosuke's leg, seeking the friction.

"Till you can't walk? So hard that if anyone even looked at you they could tell you just got fucked?" he leant up, tugging on Mizusawa's earlobe with his teeth. "You like having my cock so deep up your ass, don't you, Taku?"

Mizusawa nodded, head a bit dizzy with lust as he tugged at Ryosuke's shirt, wanting to feel his fit body bare on top of his own. "H-hai… make me scream, Ryosuke."

Groaning at the sound of Mizusawa's desperate moans, Ryosuke sat up, removing his shirt and throwing it aside before going to rid his boyfriend of his pants. He found it slightly funny how the sight of the other teen's own hard arousal made his own erection throb harder in anticipation when he had used to think he would have found it disgusting. Mizusawa's legs were spread open wide, giving him the perfect view of the small, trembling entrance and Ryosuke let out a strangled moan at the thought of burying himself inside of that tightness again.

It was strange to think that his friend and teammate was so much more fulfilling then any of the girls he had been with. The way he participated and wasn't too loud that it was almost fake, but wasn't even close to being silent. How he fought back for dominance despite being Ryosuke's uke and sometimes even won—much to the blonde's own surprise, but he found himself not at all minding it.

And especially how tightly Mizusawa fit around him as he thrust deep inside of that once virgin ass of his. It made him pleased knowing that he was the one to take the other boy's virginity.

Bringing his fingers up to Mizusawa's mouth, the smaller boy took them in without complaint, wetting them thoroughly as he held his hand, sucking on them slowly. Ryosuke groaned, eyes closing as he imagined how it would feel to have those lips wrapped around the head of his cock, tongue flicking over its slit just as Mizusawa was doing to his fingers. He felt his penis twitch at the thought just as Mizusawa pulled his lips away, eyes slightly glazed over.

Bending down, Ryosuke pushed his lips hard against Mizusawa's, tongue swirling inside of the other boy's mouth as his fingers traveled down between the brunette's legs. The pad of one finger rubbed slowly along Mizusawa's entrance, Mizusawa pushing his hips down, trying to force the digit inside of him.

Smirking into the kiss, Ryosuke pushed two of his fingers in at once, Mizusawa gasping, hips arching against his hand wantonly. He stretched him, running his fingers over Mizusawa's inner walls, teeth nipping almost playfully at his boyfriend's lips.

Pushing in a third finger, Mizusawa let out a small gasp, shifting on top of the covers. Ryosuke groaned, removing his fingers before thrusting them back in against Mizusawa's prostate, the brunette's head rolling to one side as he forced himself to keep his eyes open.

Figuring he had done enough stretching, he reached towards his bedside table only to have Mizusawa stop him, shaking his head. "I… I want to try it." The gymnast blushed, averting his eyes and Ryosuke rose an eyebrow, pulling his hand back.

"Try it?" his stomach churned at what he thought Mizusawa meant as the brunette nodded before pushing the yankee onto his back, slipping between his legs, eyeing Ryosuke's thick cock.

Slowly, he took in a deep breath, lowering his mouth to the head, taking it between his lips. He flicked his tongue across the slit, earning a moan from Ryosuke before he bobbed his head up and down, sucking on the throbbing appendage.

"F-fuck…" Ryosuke cursed, threading his hands through Mizusawa's hair but there was no need to help as the other gymnast seemed to know exactly how the blonde liked his cock sucked.

Giving one last suck, Mizusawa pulled back with a _pop_, Ryosuke groaning in slight disappointment until he felt his boyfriend begin to lower himself onto him. Mizusawa moaned as Ryosuke's hands placed themselves on his hips.

"Damn… how are you always so fucking tight?" he let out a groan as Mizusawa began to bounce slightly on top of him, bending down to nip at his earring.

Mizusawa gave a small smile, a moan escaping from his throat. "A-are you sure it isn't… ngh… just your imagination?" he questioned, clenching his ass around Ryosuke's member just as he pulled away and Ryosuke growled, rolling them over so he was on top of the smaller boy.

"Fuck imagination," he thrust hard into Mizusawa's prostate, the brunette's scream of pleasure being muffled by Ryosuke's tongue diving down his throat. He wrapped his legs tightly around his boyfriend, pushing his hips up to meet Ryosuke's thrusts.

"H-harder… Ryosuke…! Deeper…" Mizusawa begged, nails scraping down Ryosuke's back who obliged his request with a lustful growl as drove into him, barely having removed himself at all.

"Ne, Taku…" Ryosuke panted, smirking against the other boy's neck after removing himself to Mizusawa's disappointed whimper. "How much do you want me to fuck you? What would you do to have me make you cum? To bury myself inside this tight ass of yours?" he held back a groan at the thought.

"A-anything, just… fuck me!" he said desperately, spreading his legs as far as they would go and Ryosuke drove into him, enjoying the pleasured cry falling from his boyfriend's lips.

"Anything, hm?" he muttered against Mizusawa's ear, speeding up his thrusts as Mizusawa trembled, ass clenching tightly around him. Ryosuke wrapped his hand around Mizusawa's cock, jerking it in tune with his thrusting and soon Mizusawa came, spilling himself onto their stomachs.

A few thrusts later, Ryosuke emptied his seed deep inside of Mizusawa, collapsing on top of him, panting, pulling him to his chest.

Mizusawa smiled contentedly, mind a little fuzzy as he let words slip from his mouth, not really noticing it at all. "Ryosuke…" he smiled, eyes closed against the blonde's chest. "I love you…"

Ryosuke stiffened slightly at those words, heart skipping a beat. What… what was he doing? He looked down at a smiling Mizusawa in his arms and his lips twitched up slightly before he shook his head. Had he heard that right? Did Taku… did he say he loved him?

The blonde bit lightly at his lip. That… wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to go that far but even Ryosuke was beginning to feel himself fall much more than he had thought he would.

He didn't—he wasn't ready… he wasn't even sure what his thoughts were trying to say. Didn't? Wasn't? Ryosuke was beginning to feel frightened and he didn't even want to admit that.

Slowly, Ryosuke pulled away, sitting up on his bed.

"Mm," Mizusawa shifted, looking up at him. "Ryosuke?" he looked confused slightly before he shot up, hand coming over his mouth. "Did I…" Ryosuke gave an awkward nod, not being able to look at him. "Go-gomen… I… I hadn't planned that."

"Figured," the blonde stated stiffly causing Mizusawa to frown and scoot closer to him, only to see Ryosuke inch a bit away.

"Ryosuke…?" he bit his lip, feeling his breath catch in his throat, and not in the way he liked it to. What was going on? He was confused.

"T…Taku," he hesitated slightly before looking over at him, leaning back against his wall. "We're… we're having fun, right?"

He felt as if the wind had been knocked right out of him at that. "E-eh? Fun…?"

Ryosuke nodded, playing with the skull necklace that was still placed around his neck. "I mean, that's what we're doing right? Is having fun?" he questioned, almost desperate for Mizusawa to agree with him. He didn't think he could handle this. It was one thing fucking another guy, but it was entirely another to feel like this for another male, right? Because they definitely weren't the same thing and… okay, maybe he had been okay with liking Mizusawa but… this, what Mizusawa felt for him… he couldn't be okay with that because… Mizusawa wasn't a girl.

He thought they had both known this—whatever it was—between them couldn't last. Ryosuke would go on to hopefully rid himself of his player side and settle down with a girl and marry, just as Kiyoshi would probably do. And Mizusawa would… well, he would go on to find another guy and… do whatever it was they would do.

He tried to ignore the painful twinge in his heart at that thought. A voice in the back of his head told him he didn't _want _Mizusawa to be with any other guy, but that was selfish of him. Especially if he would move on with a girl in the future.

"I-I…" Mizusawa blinked, eyebrows scrunching up slightly in his confusion. "What?" dread began to fill the smaller teenager and he bit his lip, trying to calm himself down. "Ryosuke, what do you mean? Having fun? I thought… I-I thought… aren't we?"

"Hm?" Ryosuke looked at him, trying to pretend the hurt look on his boyfriend's-?—didn't bother him as much as it did. "Are what? I mean, come on," he feigned a laugh. "Did you really think I would feel the same way as you? I'm not gay." Why was he saying these things? He didn't want to hurt him so why was he speaking to him this way?

"You don't have to be so mean about it." Mizusawa stated quietly, staring down at the blanket, beginning to feel his heart crumble inside of him. His breathing came in small, sharp pants, head feeling a little dizzy. Why was it so difficult to breath?

"Well, I just don't want you to get your hopes up any more then you have, Taku. Because… I can't… I can't feel the same as you do." He stared, finding it difficult to look at those dark, slightly wet eyes and he was once again shocked when—instead of beginning to cry—Mizusawa clenched his jaw, glaring slightly.

"Nice, Ryosuke. Really, very nice." He gave a small, sarcastic laugh before standing and picking up his clothes, beginning to redress.

Ryosuke frowned, feeling worried. "T-Taku?"

"You know," the brunette looked over at him and Ryosuke quickly bent down, feeling that he should quickly put on his pants, having a feeling that he might need them in a moment. "that was really all very unnecessary to tell me." His eyes closed and he shook his head, biting at his lip. "I had hoped, sure, but Ryosuke, I never once thought you would every say those words back to me, and I hadn't even planned on saying them." Mizusawa's eyes opened and he grabbed his bag. "Fun…" he let out a shaky breath. "You know, Ryosuke, if you treat people's feeling so cruelly, one day, you're going to be the one getting hurt." Without another word, he turned, quickly walking from the room.

Ryosuke panicked before chasing after him. "Taku! Chotto matte!" Mizusawa quickened his steps, forcing back the tears stinging at his eyes. "I didn't mean any of that! Just… just let me explain, okay?"

He grabbed Mizusawa's arm as they reached the front door and Mizusawa looked up at him before pulling his arm free.

"What's going on here?" Kiyoshi questioned, walking up to them but Mizusawa ignored him as he walked out, Ryosuke wishing he could run after him, calling out his name.

But not much longer after, Mizusawa had disappeared from sight and Ryosuke slammed his fist into the wall, feeling his shoulders shake. "DAMNIT!" why did this hurt so much? Why did he feel as if he had just lost something extremely important.

Kiyoshi looked at his younger brother in worry, taking another step forward, hand reaching out only to have it roughly smacked away as Ryosuke turned and glared at him, growling slightly. "Leave me the fuck alone, Kiyoshi! Just… don't come fucking near me, okay?" without another word, he stormed up to his room, the sound of his door slamming shut echoing loudly.

The dark-haired man frowned up at where his brother disappeared to. "I'm just worried… Ryosuke…"

* * *

His head was pounding, dizzy as he collapsed back against a wall, breath coming out in heavy pants as he dropped to the ground, tears spilling down his cheeks.

What had just happened? It had been so abrupt, Mizusawa hadn't expected it. He couldn't breathe and he clenched his eyes shut, wrapping his arms tightly around his legs. This wasn't supposed to have happened and now what did this mean? Were he and Ryosuke still together? Were they taking a break? Or were they… he'd really not rather think about that.

Ryosuke had said he hadn't meant it, but it had hurt him. A lot more then he had when Ryosuke had called him a "fag" or when his team avoided him after finding out his sexual preferences. He had felt his heart break.

And he hated that feeling.

He braced himself against the wall as he slowly stood, taking in a deep breath, calming down slightly. At least, he had calmed down until he felt a hand clasp around his mouth, muffling the scream in his throat.

"Mizusawa-kun, ne?" someone smirked against his neck. "We have some important… business to discuss with you."


	21. Chapter 21

_I'm uploading the rest of the chapters, so if you didn't read ch 20, read that first._

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

After storming back up into his room, Ryosuke snatched his phone in his hand, scrolling through his numbers, about ready to call Mizusawa before he stopped, staring hard down at the phone in his hand. If he called him, what would he say? He could still hardly believe what had just happened; that Mizusawa had said… that and then he had said… that in reply.

That look on his face, so truly, perfectly heart-broken at his words made him want to hit himself. Or better yet, go to Wataru and have him beat his ass for him as he knew that the red-headed yankee would not go easy if he knew, even if he was Wataru's friend.

He gave a small, forced laugh at that. He would deserve having his ass kicked for this.

Glancing at his bed, he pursed his lips slightly before setting his phone down and pulling the sheets from the bed, balling them up into a ball and throwing them on the floor, collapsing back onto the mattress. He didn't know what he was going to, what he should do.

Why did having to be in a serious relationship with another male—one of his friends—have to be so complicated?

* * *

Wataru didn't really want to believe what his friend was telling him, but just by looking at Ryosuke's face for even a second, he could tell every word was the truth. His fists clenched and he held back the desire to hit his friend until he could at least finish what it was that he had to say. A part of him wondered why the hell Ryosuke would be telling him this. Surely he knew he was going to get punched for doing something so stupid, _again_.

"You finished?" he asked when Ryosuke's voice trailed off into silence and the blonde slowly nodded. "Good," pulling his fist back, he let it connect with Ryosuke's face, sending the other teenager sprawling to the ground. Bending down, he fisted his hand in Ryosuke's shirt, glaring. "What the fuck? Ryosuke, tell me, what the hell were you thinking when you said that to him?"

Wiping the spot of blood from his mouth, Ryosuke stared up at him. "I… I panicked."

"Panicked? Fuck, Ryosuke, you said all of that because you _panicked_?" he roughly pushed him away, shaking his head. "I don't get you. You treat him fine, and then like crap, and then you two begin dating and you treat him like a caring boyfriend, and now you're treating him like crap again? Make up your fucking mind."

Clenching his eyes shut, Ryosuke stood, a slightly pissed off look on his face. "As if you have a fucking clue as to what I mean, Wataru." His eyes snapped, hands clenched at his sides. "The only people you've ever liked are girls and you never even told them."

"Fine, then explain it to me. Fucking tell me what the hell is going through your head, Ryosuke that you treat one of our best friends like that." Wataru told him roughly before shaking his head, trying to calm himself down enough that he would actually be able to listen to him.

"I…" Ryosuke wiped his hands on his pants, swallowing hard as he felt as if he had a large lump in his throat. "Fuck… Wataru… honestly tell me that you've ever actually… felt more for someone then a crush?"

Wataru opened his mouth, about to say "Mari-chan" before closing it and Ryosuke gave a small, hard grin. "See? All those girls I dated were nothing more than arm decoration, a means to get pleasure. Taku… there is something so very fucking different about him. I mean, yeah, he's a guy, but it's more than that, you know?" he asked rhetorically, a thoughtful expression on his face as he dropped back to the ground, Wataru slowly following.

"I don't even know what it is… just… I enjoy being around him so much more than any of those girls put together. I'm actually able to talk to him about tumbling and he gets it like any of those girls once I had finally told them. They just looked at me when my voice got all excited about something and it was annoying. But… Taku would just beam back and talk as excitedly back to me about it. Sure, any of us would, but… it's somehow different, nicer, with him.

"It makes me happy when he laughs at the things I say, and how his hand always seems to linger when he's trying to stop me from getting into a fight." His lips twitched at the thought, feeling a happy emotion bubbling up inside of him. "And of course the sex is great. He actually participates and sounds like he's enjoying it unlike some of those girls who try to make themselves seem sensitive when they aren't with their fake screams and moans."

Wataru listened intently, eyeing his friend who sat across from him. "And you know," Ryosuke gave an almost incredulous grin. "Sometimes, I don't even really want to have sex—though that's always a plus—but instead I just want to be near him, talk to him, cuddle, which is something I don't do." He shook his head. "I'm confused and I panicked when he said… when he said he loved me because… damn it, I don't even know."

The red-head was quiet for a moment before saying, "You sound like you're in love with him, Ryosuke."

"Eh?" the blonde looked up, heart pounding in his chest at just the sound of that word in reference to Mizusawa. "But I can't. I m-mean he's…" he fell silent. What was he going to say? That he's a guy? He knew that, and he didn't really have a problem with it any more. They had sex, they cuddled, and they kissed. He flirted and Mizusawa would flirt just as much—if not more—back. He was aware that he was a guy and he couldn't use that as an excuse any more.

"Ryosuke?"

He wasn't sure what this feeling was. Why did it have to be so complicated? It would be so much simpler if he didn't feel a thing for Mizusawa so none of this would have happened. But he hated that thought because that would mean he would never get to know the other teenager as much as he had. He was closest to him out of all the others because he knew him inside and out. He was sure there was still more to learn, and he yearned to know every bit about Mizusawa Taku. And he may have not wanted to come to the conclusion, but it all pointed towards it.

Could he possibly be in love with him?

"Fuck," he cursed lightly, running a hand through his blonde hair. "I'm actually in love with him…"

Nearly having to strain his ears to hear, Wataru gave a small smile, crossing his arms. He couldn't help being happy for his friend—the both of them. It may not have been what either one of them had been expecting (especially not Ryosuke), but they had both found someone good.

Just then, Ryosuke's phone ring and they both looked over at it. Ryosuke sighed, not feeling like talking, but looked at the phone before raising his eyebrow, flipping it open and bringing it to his ear. "Hi—Aihara? What the fuck are you doing with Hino's phone?"

Wataru's eyebrows raised as the sound of someone talking on the other line sounded. Ryosuke opened his mouth to interrupt before slowly going pale. "Aihara… can you repeat that?"

* * *

He pressed him hard against the wall, knee slipping between the younger teen's legs as his tongue dived into his mouth. A moan escaped from the gymnast's mouth and he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him closer as he ground his hips down against Akira's leg.

Akira smirked into Hino's mouth before pulling away, eyes greedily taking in the second year's flushed face. "Who knew that someone such as you could be so… very lustful." The older male mused, hand creeping up beneath Hino's shirt.

Hino blushed slightly, opening his partially glazed over eyes to stare up at the Aihara heir. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Akira's grin widened and he chuckled, burying his head in Hino's neck, licking at the skin as he nuzzled him lightly. "You're so innocent even yet, Tetsuya-kun. I like that about you."

"Akira!" a voice called from around the corner and Akira's grey eyes shot open as he quickly opened the door, pushing Hino inside of his room and closing it just as Rio turned into the hall. "Are you coming?"

He fixed the blue scarf around his neck, shaking his head. "Going. Why?"

"Mmm, a date?" she smirked, hand on her hip as she tossed her dark curls over her shoulder.

"Something like that. What is with the outfit?" he asked in confusion, eyeing the Gothic Lolita clothing as she fixed a hat on top of her head. His sister didn't normally dress like this and so didn't understand what was going on.

"You like?" she spun before turning to face him again, fixing the thin strap of her dress before donning long, black, silk gloves. "I had it custom made. It's a special occasion." Rio smirked nastily, sending chills down Akira's back.

"Of course, it's very…" he hesitated. "Unique."

Rio gave him a glance at that. "Yes… I think so too." She shook her head. "Anyways, I should get going. I have business to attend to. I was going to ask if you wanted to come, but since you're busy…"

"What sort of business?" What was this bad feeling he was getting?

"Let's just say," his step-sister began slowly, a somewhat evil looking expression coming over her face. "Mizusawa-kun is not going to be standing in my way for very much longer."

Akira paled. "You mean you're…?" he left his question hanging, knowing she knew what he meant.

She gave a bark of laughter, tossing her head back. "As if, I wouldn't dirty my hands that far. In fact, I'm not going to dirty my hands at all. Once my plan succeeds—and it will—Mizusawa-kun will see that Ryosuke is not worth the trouble he's going through for him. I'll let him know that to get me to stop, he has to stop seeing Ryosuke and once that happens, certain people will already be in jail for what they've done to them, and who would believe I was behind this? I'm _Aihara _Rio. Famous merely by our name and our standard." Rio grinned. "So I'll go. You'll get a bonus after this is all over, Akira, don't worry."

Taking in his expression as one of awe, she walked past him, the sound of her boots echoing through the hall.

Slowly, Akira felt himself begin to panic slightly for Mizusawa. This was his fault. If he just hadn't told Rio he had seen Tsukimori—and with a boyfriend at that. Opening the door to his bedroom, he hurried in to see Hino sitting on his bed, patiently waiting for him and Akira hesitated for only a split second before asking, "Tetsuya, do you have Tsukimori's phone-number?"

* * *

He heard voices talking and hard ground beneath his head and he groaned, hearing the voices stop. Slowly, Mizusawa opened his eyes, the world blurred in front of him and he blinked before sitting up, flinching as he brought a hand to his head.

What had happened? Where was he? What the hell was going on?

"Ne, looks like the princess is awake!" Mizusawa quickly turned his head toward the direction the voice was coming from only to regret it as soon as he did. His head was pounding and he felt a little bit warm.

He glanced around, seeing only cement and broken shards of glass around him. "Hey! Answer someone when they're speaking to you!" he heard a sharp voice command and he looked up, seeing two different men standing in front of him. The first one—who he guessed was the one who had just spoken—had a hand buried in a pocket of his pants, the other hand flicking at a lighter in his other hand. Dark shades hid his sure-to-be glaring eyes and auburn hair fell in front of his face.

The second man stood behind him, shorter than the other, his arm and head resting on the other's shoulder, his black hair wild and sticking up in all different directions, blue strands streaking through it. His eyes were red—no doubt contacts—and they bore into him, a small smirk on his face that made Mizusawa shiver.

He was positive that most people probably would have been more frightened of the first man as he was much larger than his companion, but there was just something about the second that sent Mizusawa inching backwards only to find himself hitting a wall.

The dark haired man's grin widened, eyes flashing. "Aww, look at that, the little boy is scared of us, Ryou." The shorter man walked from behind "Ryou" and kneeled down in front Mizusawa, slowly running his teeth over his bottom lip. "You really are cute. Ne, Ryou, neither Akabane nor Aihara-chan told us how cute this boy is."

Mizusawa felt himself go cold at those two names. Akabane _and _Aihara Rio? He was positive that nothing good could come from this.

"Tch," he was sure that Ryou was rolling his eyes from behind his sunglasses. "Makato," he stated sternly and "Makato" pouted, standing up and walking back over to him, pushing his hands into Ryou's pockets.

"But I still love you, Ryou." Makato beamed childishly, leaning up and pecking the other's lips.

"Whatever," Ryou grumbled, wrapping his arms around the shorter man's shoulders. "You'll just have to make it up to me later, Makato." He smirked, removing his glasses and Mizusawa was shocked to see one of his eyes were white—or rather, colorless.

"Mmm, of course, how would you like it?" he questioned quietly, nipping at his lover's ear. "Hard and bloody?" Ryou pulled him closer, earning a gasp.

"Masochist." He shot at him and Makato smirked, a spark in his eyes.

"Sadist." Makato fired back only to be kissed hard, teeth tugging at his lips and a hand slipping down the back of his jeans and Makato pushed against Ryou's chest, forcing him away. "Mmm, not now, we have work to do."

Ryou growled. "Screw work,"

"Exactly," the dark haired boy stated pointedly, and Mizusawa felt himself go pale, though he wasn't exactly sure why. Makato pouted, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. "I want to play, Ryou! We've not had a new toy in a long time!" he looked over at Mizusawa, grinning. "Akabane-san is reluctant to let us have mice, you know. It's only because of that girl we get you." He looked back at Ryou. "We should thank her."

This time he was able to see Ryou roll his eyes before replacing his glasses back over his eyes. "What the fuck ever. Go ahead and play. I'll watch."

Makato beamed, kissing his boyfriend again before clapping and jumping over to Mizusawa, sitting cross-legged in front of him. "Mizusawa-kun, ne? I'm Kumagae Makato and that's my boyfriend Takeda Ryou." He leaned forward, placing his hands in front of him and Mizusawa's breath quickened as Makato leaned his head against his shoulder, eyeing him almost predatorily. "And you, dear Mizu-kun—you don't mind if I call you Mizu-kun, ne?—are my new toy…" he flicked his tongue out, moaning slightly.

Mizusawa tried to shift away only to feel hands grip tightly at his arms and he gasped in pain. His grip was a lot stronger then he had expected of someone only a little larger then himself.

The dark haired boy pulled slightly away, eyeing him with a frown, whispering, "You shouldn't underestimate me, Mizu-kun. I may not look it, but I'm a lot tougher then I seem. You see Ryou back there?" Mizusawa glanced back at Ryou, not having to force himself as he wanted to look anywhere but at the person in front of him, and Makato seemed to know this as he forced his face back in his direction. Mizusawa flinched. "He can't even beat me in a fight. Heh," he smirked. "He becomes a bloody mess whenever he tries and—you know—" he leaned forward, pressing his lips to the gymnast's ear. "His blood tastes _really _good… like I'm sure yours is going to…"

Mizusawa felt hands glide along his chest as Makato scraped his teeth—almost unnaturally sharp—along his neck. He tried to fight it, but against himself, he felt his own body reacting, earning an all too evil sounding giggle from the man in front of him.

"See, you like it." He stated, hand inching up his shirt and Mizusawa shook his head quickly. "Yes you do, and I'm sure you'll end up like all of the others Mizu-kun… soon enough you'll be begging me for more. Hehe!"

"Makato," Ryou called, eyeing his boyfriend who looked around at him. "Get on with it. We have plans, remember?"

The smaller boy pouted. "But it's not fun to rush it, you know, Ryou!" he turned back to Mizusawa. "But don't worry, Mizu-kun, I won't be _too _rough… at least not the first time." He lowered his mouth to the brunette's neck, hands moving down to unzip his pants and Mizusawa's heart raced.

This wasn't happening, right? It was all just a bad dream. He hadn't really gotten into a fight with Ryosuke and he hadn't left. And he definitely wasn't about to be raped and his body was not reacting this way. Inside he felt disgusted, he knew this was wrong, but his body didn't seem to know that. This wasn't Ryosuke touching him. This person was sick… he was sick…

And he wanted Ryosuke. Why wasn't he here?

_Ryosuke…_


	22. Chapter 22

_I'm uploading the rest of the story so if you didn't read chapters 20 and 21, read those first._

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs.**

* * *

It was the first thought that came to his mind. To _check_. Aihara Akira really couldn't be trusted in his book, even if Aihara Rio could be trusted even less then him. A part of him knew Aihara was telling the truth, but he didn't want to believe that. He didn't want to believe that anything bad could happen to _his _Taku.

Especially because it would be his fault if it did.

He hadn't thought about the Aihara siblings since he had begun Tumbling and had made new friends in his teammates. That hadn't been a smart thing to do as he was positive the Aihara siblings existed to make his life a living hell. They always had, ever since they were in elementary school.

Aihara Akira had been the quiet one of the two, but slowly he broke out of that with the help of his new step-sister Rio. He became a manipulative person, but he had never lied. Something of which both angered and pleased Ryosuke. But especially angered.

Maybe it wasn't the fact that he was telling the truth so much that it was the truth he was telling that angered Ryosuke. Because—if Aihara Akira was telling the truth like he believed he was—then Taku was in trouble, lots of it.

Aihara Rio was someone dangerous, especially when it came to him. Others may have called him conceited for saying that but it _was _the truth. She was crazed and obsessed about many things, most of all him. She seemed to have the thought that he belonged to _her _and nobody else, when—in fact—he belonged to no one.

Except for maybe Mizusawa Taku, if he would allow himself to belong to him.

Panting, he came to a halt in front of the house alone, Wataru having gone to look around and he knocked on the door, impatiently waiting for it to be answered. "Is Taku here?" he asked quickly as Mai opened the door, the girl blinking in shock.

"I-iie, wasn't he with you?"

Ryosuke felt dread fill him to the core and—punching the side of the house—he cursed. "Fuck!" before he ran off, Mai staring at him in confusion as he left. "Where the hell could he be?" he asked himself, desperately wishing an answer would appear to him.

Sweeping a hand through his blonde hair, he looked down at the ground beneath his feet, mind racing with possiblilities of what Rio could be doing to him. It was a small comfort to him that he knew her well enough to know she would not have him killed, but that small comfort disappeared when the thought of "_she would do worse to him…" _entered his mind.

Worse. What could be worse than being killed? An angry spark lit up his eyes for a brief second. Something worse… something that would make someone want to die, want to be killed. That was the only possibility.

His hands clenched at his side, hard enough that he felt his nails leave imprints in the palm of his hands, and he shut his eyes, taking in a deep breath. Ryosuke wasn't too sure he wouldn't be able to hold back from killing Rio after this.

But he was mostly angered at himself. Wasn't this all his fault? If he hadn't just said that to Taku, he never would have left… or better yet, if he hadn't gotten involved with him, _none _of this would be happening.

* * *

"S-stop," Mizusawa pushed against the person on top of him only to be forced harder back against the wall, his legs being forcefully spread as Makato pressed closer to him, smirking against his neck.

"But you like it, Mizu-kun. Don't try to deny or I'm going to have to tear your pretty skin." Makato beamed, bringing up something sharp and dragging it down the side of Mizusawa's neck.

He stiffened, eyes glancing to the side to see that it was a glass shard and he averted his eyes again, looking forward. Ryou was still watching them, eyeing Makato's back almost hungrily and Mizusawa felt as if he was caught between a pair of starving wolves—a place no one would like to be in.

"Maybe I'll do that anyway," Makato mused lightly, pressing the glass harder against his neck and Mizusawa winced, biting hard at his lip as he felt warm blood trickle down his neck.

Bringing the glass up to his mouth, Makato licked the blood off of it, not once looking away from Mizusawa's pale face. There was a small hiss and the dark haired man brought a finger up to his tongue before pulling it away, red lingering on his skin. "Ooh, I'm bleeding," he looked at Mizusawa, smirking. "But you taste sweet. Do you want to taste mine now?" without waiting for an answer, he shot forward, pushing his tongue down Mizusawa's throat.

Mizusawa brought his hands to Makato's chest, trying to push him away only to have a hand thread through his hair, jerking his head back against the wall and the gymnast gasped in pain, his sight blurring slightly. Makato moved away from his mouth only to suck at the blood still trailing down his neck, breathy moans escaping from his lips.

"Awww, your shirt has a bit of blood on it, Mizu-kun." He smiled in a seemingly sweet fashion that mad Mizusawa give him a wary look. "We should probably remove it so it doesn't get any more bloody." Mizusawa's eyes widened slightly as Makato's hands went to the bottom of his shirt, beginning to tug it up and over his head and Mizusawa struggled, trying to keep his shirt on. "Nuh-uh, you should behave. It'll make this all so much easier for you, Mizu-kun."

"You should listen to him." Came Ryou's rough voice as he lit a cigarette. "Kid is fucking insane."

"How sweet of you." Makato beamed, as if it had actually been a compliment and Mizusawa swallowed, letting he man remove his shirt without a fight.

"Good boy!" the red-eyed man patted his head, ruffling his hair as if he were a dog or a child, his fingers now trailing down Mizusawa's chest slowly.

Mizusawa shivered and he liked to think it was from disgust at what this person was doing to him as he leant his head down, nipping at his exposed skin.

"Mmm, you look like you're having fun, Kumagae-kun." The gymnast paled slightly at the sound of the voice, knowing exactly who it belonged to.

Aihara Rio.

* * *

"Did you find him?" Wataru asked over the phone and Ryosuke lent back against a wall, eyes closed.

"No…" he stated quietly, trying to force down his worry of what would happen to Taku should no one find him. He had absolutely no idea of where he could be. There were no clues, he would just have to search. And whoever Rio had hired to do the dirty work for here would not be an idiot; they would not have taken him where someone could have seen. They must've been watching them for awhile before putting the plans into action…

"We'll find him, Ryosuke, don't worry."

The blonde sighed. "Yeah, right."

Wataru frowned at his friend's voice, not liking how it sounded so hopeless. "Oi, Ryosuke, you better kick your ass into shape if you don't want me to go over there and kick it for you." He tried, not seeing how Ryosuke's lips twitched only very slightly before they fell again.

"I'm going to continue looking… call me first thing if you guys figure anything out, okay?" without waiting for a response, he ended the call, not really feeling like talking anymore.

Wataru was right. He needed to stop feeling depressed and concentrate on finding Taku. They couldn't have gone too far, they had to still be around here somewhere. But the question was, _where _could they have gone?

Somewhere others definitely wouldn't go, wouldn't even think of going so no one would happen upon them accidently. Some place a bit isolated and maybe large? Either that or they were in the best hiding place that everyone knows is the best, the one you wouldn't even begin to think of because it _is _the best, and you wouldn't think anyone idiotic enough to hide there.

In plain sight.

Slowly his eyes turned to the street across from them and they narrowed at the sight of the large, run-down cement building that was now not in use. They wouldn't… would they?

Fists once again clenching at his side, he took in a deep breath before running across the street and to the building.

* * *

"Well we were," Makato pouted. "But now you interrupted us!" And even though Mizusawa couldn't help being partially thankful for that, he still didn't like that the fact Aihara Rio was there.

The girl glared, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm _paying _you for this remember, Kumagae-kun?"

Makato pulled Mizusawa closer, the shard of glass still held in his hand. "I'd do this even if you _weren't _paying me… Akabane-san is so mean. He doesn't let me play with toys any more!" he turned to Mizusawa, a wicked smirk on his face. "Mizu-kun, will you be my toy?"

Mizusawa's eyes widened in fright and he inched away, Makato's grip on him tightening. "Oh, no you don't, my little mouse." He put a finger beneath the brunette's chin, forcing him to face him. "Don't try and creep away on me, okay?"

Rio's nose scrunched up slightly. "Hm, you are a bit strange, aren't you?"

Makato looked back at her. "You hired me—"

"Don't talk to him that way." Ryou glared, straightening up where he stood, taking a step forward but Rio merely looked up at him, not looking frightened in the least.

"Eh? And why not? It's not as if you could do anything about it. Say just one word to threaten me and I'll have you and your little lover over there thrown in jail so quickly you won't have time for a last fucking session." She smirked, tossing a strand of black hair over her shoulders.

"Will you let me get to my business, now?" Makato questioned but continued to stare at Mizusawa, his lips brushing against the high schooler's cheek.

"I have a few things to discuss with him first." Rio stated, hands on her hips as she slowly walked over, glass crunching beneath her boots. "Hello, Mizusawa-kun, remember me?"

"Aihara Rio…" Mizusawa frowned, twitching slightly as Makato continued to brush his fingers down his chest, over his neck, and through his hair, slightly red lips parting as his tongue flicked out across his skin. "I don't get it… are you obsessed with Ryosuke that much?"

She glared, jaw clenching. "Ryosuke is _mine_. I claimed him back when we were little. I've known him a lot longer then you have."

"But not better." He stated, feeling himself begin to get annoyed as she stated Ryosuke was hers. No, he wasn't, Ryosuke _was _his, but he was equally as much Ryosuke's. "Do you actually even know him? Not think you know him, but _know _you know him?"

"What else is there to know besides the fact that he's a Tsukimori and I'm an Aihara?" Rio questioned, huffing angrily. "We were made to be together and that will happen. Besides, is he honestly worth all of this trouble?"

Mizusawa answered at once, not even having to think about his reply as he said, "Yes! He is! Because he's Ryosuke and… and I love him! I love him so fucking much that all I can think about right now is seeing him and making sure he knows this _isn't _his fault. I know him and I know he's going to blame himself but I don't want him to because it's not his fault you're crazy!"

Her eyes flashed, nostrils flaring as she took a step forward. "What did you say, second rate?"

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" he questioned, not sure whether he was feeling amazingly brave, or being unbelievably stupid at the moment. "I don't want what you and your brother have, what Ryosuke's family has. None of that, I could care less that Ryosuke is rich and watched by society, I just want _him_."

Makato peered at him, his head lying on Mizusawa's shoulder as his fingers traced designs across his chest. "Ooh, it seems my mouse is in love." He smirked slightly, nuzzling his neck. "Those kind are fun to catch."

Rio stared at the brunette before shaking her head, a slight look of confusion on her face. "I don't get it… why are you willing to stick with him if its because of him that you're here? It doesn't make any sense!"

"Because I love him!" Mizusawa cried, shoulders shaking slightly, and he felt wet trails appear on his cheeks. "I already said that. I love Ryosuke!"

"Taku…I… I love you too…" his head snapped toward the entrance to see Ryosuke standing there, staring at him, his chest panting and heaving. And even though it was such a serious moment, he couldn't help but have his heart swell in happiness and he cried harder, not knowing why he was so happy in such serious moment.

"R-Ryosuke…" he bit his lip, looking over at him. He had come. He had hoped he would, but he hadn't thought it would have been likely. How would he have even known? How would he have figured out where he was?

"Damn it, Taku," Ryosuke said lightly as he walked forward, shaking his head. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

Mizusawa let out a sob. "G-gomen, for causing you trouble!"

Ryosuke's jaw clenched as he slowly continued to walk toward him, shaking his head. "Fuck, Taku, don't be… this… this is my fault. If I just hadn't—"

"No! D-don't…" Mizusawa stated desperately, wiping at his tears. "It isn't your fault, Ryosuke… didn't you hear me? I love you… if I didn't, I wouldn't be here, I would have given up on being with you, but I do love you."

"Why… why the hell would you love someone like me? I'm—"

"Oh shut the fuck up on the mushy crap already!" What Mizusawa had expected to come from Rio actually came from the man beside him as he roughly pulled him into a standing position, hand threaded in his hair as he tugged in back and Mizusawa gave a gasp of pain, stumbling slightly.

Ryosuke's eyes flashed. "If you touch him, I'll kill you!"

"Fucking talk to him like that again…" Ryou growled from behind the other yankee, and Ryosuke stiffened because of something Mizusawa couldn't see and Ryou smirked, pushing against something forcing Ryosuke to stumble forward and away. Mizusawa's eyes widened at the sight of the knife in the auburn haired man's hand.

"I said not to lay a hand on Ryosuke!" Rio stormed only to get a harsh glare thrown at her by Ryou.

"Why the hell did Akabane agree to do as you say? Fucking bitch," he stalked forward and Rio's eyes widened, quickly walking backwards only to trip and fall to the ground, her dress tearing on the glass beneath her.

"Let go of him!" Ryosuke screamed, once again turning his attention back to his boyfriend and capture only to see Makato now holding that same shard of glass to his neck and Mizusawa bit his lip, stiffening at the feeling.

"Tut, tut, Mizu-kun, your boyfriend is so rude." Makato murmured against his neck, nuzzling him and scraping his teeth across the cut, licking at the dried blood. "You know, Ryosuke-kun, your boyfriend has very sweet blood, I kind of wonder what something else tastes like…" he unwound his hand from brown hair, trailing it down to the front of Mizusawa's jeans, making a small noise in the back of his throat. "I bet he does taste good… but you would probably know wouldn't you? I bet he's nice and loud too… does he beg?" he smirked, red eyes glistening as he turned his eyes to look at a pissed off Ryosuke. "Can I find out?"

"You fucking ba—" he cut himself off abruptly as an arm wrapped around him and Ryou tapped the knife against his cheek, staring at him from behind his dark glasses, murmuring against his skin.

"I thought I said not to talk to Makato like that…"

Ryosuke's jaw clenched. "If your boyfriend talks about my boyfriend like that, I'll fucking talk to him any way I want to."

"Ryosuke, do you really want him?" Rio questioned from the ground, an almost hurt look on her face.

The blonde looked over at her. "Did you not hear me when I said that I… that I fucking love him? Yes… I want Taku and I will _never _want you Rio. Never have, you've only been deluding yourself into thinking I belonged to you!"

A sad look came over her face but Ryosuke only looked away, not feeling a thing for the person who was putting Mizusawa through this. "I—"

"Ryosuke!" a voice called, distracting everyone for a moment and Ryosuke took his chance. Grabbing the hand holding the knife to his cheek, he spun the older man around, smacking the knife from his hand before kicking him away to the ground.

"Stop it!" Makato screamed, eyes flashing as he pressed the glass shard harder to Mizusawa's neck, earning a pained whimper. "Or do you want your pretty little boy friend's face to be cut up in thin little strips, Tsukimori Ryosuke?"

At that, both Wataru and Ryosuke froze, looking over at Mizusawa's expression of pain as Makato continuously pressed the glass harder and harder against his neck, blood once again trickling down from the newly open skin. Ryosuke felt something inside of himself scream in anger and in worry at the sight of his boyfriend's blood being spilled. He swallowed tightly, clenching his jaw as he took a step back from where Ryou lay on the ground, one brown eye and one colorless eye glaring up at him, small cuts on his hands from where he landed on the broken glass.

"Let Taku go… and I'll let you and your boyfriend leave."

Makato shook his head, once more smirking. "No, no, you see, you don't hold the cards, _I _do. You guys care too much about this boy right here," as if to dig his statement in deeper, he drug the glass down the side of his neck slowly, Mizusawa flinching and crying out in pain as it left a long trail of blood in its wake. "I know you won't do anything to Ryou if I threaten him so… but I can't be too sure if I let him go." Makato eyed Ryosuke and Wataru almost warily, knowing exactly who they were and both of their reputations.

"Just let the fuck go of Mizusawa and we won't do anything!" Wataru screamed, taking a step forward and was shocked to find that it was _Ryosuke _who held him back and he looked at his friend only to find him looking a bit desperate.

"Just… just let go of him, please." He begged slightly, not even having to force himself as just a look at his boyfriend's pained expression made him want to do anything he could to help him.

"Ryosuke…" Mizusawa said quietly to himself. Why was he so helpless? Why did Ryosuke have to do everything for him? Wasn't he capable of at least doing _something _to get himself—all of them—out of this?

He hated feeling like this, as if he was useless. Mizusawa wanted to do something to help himself and help his friends—his boyfriend. And with that thought in mind, he braced himself and pushed back, forcing Makato hard against the wall, his head slamming against the cement and Makato gave a slight pained sound before growling and pushing him to the floor.

Mizusawa whimpered slightly, cradling his chest as he fell upon the gasp only to feel the weight of a body on top of his own and a hand thread through his hair, jerking his head back. "Fucking whore!" Makato screamed, moving to grab another shard of glass and Ryosuke screamed, racing over to him, leaving Wataru to deal with Ryou.

He felt himself trip and winced as the glass cut into his skin but shot forward, grabbing Makato's hand as it came within barely an inch of cutting Mizusawa's neck, the brunette's eyes wide, breath stopping in his throat as he realized that had Ryosuke not got over to them just now… he'd probably be close to dead.

"Let the fuck go!" Makato screamed through clenched teeth as Ryosuke pulled him away from his boyfriend as he stood, bringing his foot back and slamming it into the smaller man's stomach, a gasp of pain forming in the dark haired yankee's throat.

It didn't matter to him that he had quit fighting. If it was to save Taku, who would kill if the need arose.

Kneeling down, he fisted his hand in Makato's shirt, nearly spitting, "If you fucking touch Taku ever again, you can be sure that you are as good as dead."

Makato glared, his red eyes fierce and went to speak but just then there was a loud noise as Ryou went flying at the wall, his head slamming on the corner of the cement and fell to the ground, coughing up blood as cradled his head and stomach.

Red eyes widened. "R-Ryou!" pushing Ryosuke away, he jumped up, running over to his boyfriend and kneeling beside him. "Is it your he—…" his voice trailed off and he felt his heart stop as he turned his boyfriend over to see a large shard of glass sticking out of the man's side, Ryou turning his head and coughing up more blood. "Ryou… you… n-no!" Makato cried, his hand shooting toward the piece of glass before he pulled them away, shaking his head, trying to fight himself from pulling it out, knowing it would probably only make the bleeding even worse.

"M-Makato—" he coughed again, skin pale and sweaty and Makato sobbed, laying his head on his boyfriend's chest, hands fisting themselves lightly in Ryou's jacket.

"D-don't speak," he bit his lip, shoulders trembling as he lightly pecked at Ryou's bloody lips. "It'll only m-make it worse…"

Mizusawa frowned at the sight, for some reason feeling horrible for the two of them, even after what Makato had been ready to do to him. But he knew that if he and Ryosuke were in the two lover's position, he'd be ready to trade places with Ryosuke in an instant.

The sound of sirens filled the air, but no one seemed to react, the sound only being broken by Makato's sobbing and Ryou's coughing, Rio silent on the ground, legs held to her chest.

Wataru clenched his fists, a horrible feeling rising up in his chest, and he couldn't help but hope the other man pulled through this, not only because he hated knowing it would probably be because of him if he died, but also because he believed everyone should be given a second chance.

"Taku…" Ryosuke stated quietly before kneeling down and pulling his boyfriend into his arms, softly kissing his cheek as police officers stormed in. "You scared me. Don't… don't do that again, okay?"

Mizusawa looked up at his boyfriend and nodded. "Don't worry, I won't."

Ryosuke gave a slight smile, leaning forward, their lips meeting and to them, it felt as if it was their first kiss. But Mizusawa figured it kind of was. "I love you…" Mizusawa spoke quietly and Ryosuke kissed him again, pulling him closer.

"Taku… I love you too." And Mizusawa smiled. Yes, their first kiss knowing that the rest of their time spent together could only get better with time.


	23. Omake

_I uploaded the rest of the chapters so if you didn't read chapters 20-22, please read those first. Here is the omake and I may or may not write a sequel but my focus is no on Glee-yes, I change my focuses a lot... well... I guess not a lot but Glee is amazing. I hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my OCs**

* * *

**Omake**

_About One Year Later_

_

* * *

_

"Can you believe it's been nearly a year?" Mizusawa smiled, holding tightly onto Ryosuke's hand as they passed that familiar, unused building as they did most days. "It seems so… unreal."

The blonde nodded, moving his hand away only to wrap an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, pulling him closer. "Rio got what was coming to her… though it's still fucking difficult to believe that Aihara turned her in. He used to follow her around like a lost puppy dog." Ryosuke snorted, brushing his hair away from his eyes.

"It's…" Mizusawa frowned lightly, biting at his lip. "It's a bit sad what happened to those two though and if it wasn't for the fact that it was you, we probably wouldn't have found out." He stated, referring to Makato and Ryou. Both of which had gone to jail (Ryou to the hospital first), but had gotten out somehow after only a few months. Shortly they rejoined with Akabane and there had been a huge fight between them and a rival gang. It had seemed Makato had torn down the wrong person because not long after he had been cornered alone and beaten to death.

Only a few days later, Ryou's body was found—suicide, the police said, and neither Mizusawa nor Ryosuke had doubted that one bit.

It was almost tragic, what had happened to them, and their experience with the other two hadn't exactly been pleasant, but they both couldn't help but feel horrible at their fates. No one deserved being beaten to death and no one deserved to lose a loved one, especially to something such as murder—so very cruel, and yet, completely like a human.

"Aa," Ryosuke agreed, giving a small nod, not being able to help but think _"What if that had been Taku?" _If it had been Taku, Ryosuke really wasn't sure what he would have done.

It seemed almost impossible how much more he had fallen in love with him over the last year. Of course there had been bumps in the road, they had even "broken up" one or two times, but that never lasted long with usually the both apologizing at the same time. Sometimes though, Ryosuke even wished they would "break up" more, so that they could have that make-up sex they both so very much enjoyed.

"Taku, let's go somewhere." Ryosuke said suddenly, causing his boyfriend to blink before smiling.

"Sure, where did you want to go?" Mizusawa questioned and Ryosuke thought for a moment.

"Europe? No… America. I've always wanted to see if its as great as people say it is."

"E-eh?" Mizusawa gave a small laugh. "Don't joke, Ryosuke. America? Are you serious?" He couldn't be serious. If he was serious well… he didn't know what to say to that.

"Yes, I am." Ryosuke grinned, coming to a halt and pulling Mizusawa into a tight hug. "Don't you think it'd be fun, Taku? Think of all the new… adventures we could have." And by "adventures", his boyfriend really knew he meant "different places we could fuck".

"But we have class and… and practice. We can't go now, it's the middle of the year." Mizusawa laughed, but he leant into his boyfriend's hug, resting his head on his chest. "Maybe next summer if you want to that badly."

"No, now," Ryosuke demanded. "Haven't you ever just wanted to leave, Taku? Damn, I want to leave all the time, it's only you that's keeping me from doing just that." Mizusawa hid his smile in Ryosuke's shirt.

"But… what are we supposed to do about classes? That costs money and if we skipped for who knows how long, that'd be bad! And my family… and yours!" Mizusawa desperately searched for an excuse to _not _take Ryosuke up on his actually very tempting offer. "Plus, we would need to pack, and buy plane tickets and… and tell everyone, I mean, they'd worry about us. Our families _and _our friends. Wataru would kill us if we left without telling him, you know."

"We can worry about _that _when we get back, Taku." Ryosuke groaned. "And tickets are fucking easy to get. Packing… shouldn't take _too _long."

Mizusawa looked at him dryly. "Do you have a passport?"

Ryosuke smirked. "I do," Mizusawa hesitated, inwardly cursing. "And you?"

The brunette bit his lip, wondering whether he should lie or not before sighing, nodding. "Hai, but Ryosuke," he continued before his boyfriend could even open his mouth. "We aren't talking about flying to… Osaka or something, this is _America_—a whole other country! It takes more then a few minutes planning. And the money this would cost; I—"

"Don't worry about fucking money." Ryosuke sighed. "Hell, I hate using my family's money, but since I have it, why not use it on something I want?" he grinned and Mizusawa found himself wanting to give in, but he shook his head.

"No," he stated firmly. "We are not going to America, Ryosuke, and that's _final_."

* * *

"Otou-san!" Tetsuya exclaimed, pushing his boyfriend off of him and sitting up, trying to flatten his mussed up hair. It was difficult to look at his father's red face—as he was sure it was—and it was also hard to look over at Akira who was straightening in his clothes, turning off his camera.

"Tetsuya…" Hino Masaharu's voice was hard and Tetsuya could hear the surpressed anger and disbelief in it. "What is this? Who is this?" he questioned, glaring at Akira who was for once looking awkward. Normally he would not have minded to be walked in on with his boyfriends, but… Tetsuya was different and this was Tetsuya's father. From what he had learned about him, this couldn't well.

"Aihara Akira," Akira bowed his head slightly.

"Aihara?" Masaharu asked incredulously, recognizing the name at once. "As in _that _family of Aihara's?"

"Hai… Hino-san."

Growling, Masaharu turned to his son. "Tetsuya, explain, now what I just walked in on."

"O-otou-san…" Tetsuya felt his mind rapidly trying to figure out what to say and opened his mouth to speak only to see Akira step forward, a determined expression on his face.

"Please, do not blame your son. This is my fault, Hino-san." Tetsuya stared at the older boy's back, a little bit confused. "I met your son through an aquaintance of mine about a year ago and was immediately taken by him. Yes, I am a homosexual," he answered as Masaharu opened his mouth. "And no, your son is not."

Immediately understanding what his boyfriend was doing, Tetsuya stood. "Akira-san—"

"I am to blame for this, not him." Akira stated, slightly louder as if to drown out any protest from Tetsuya. "I became good friends with your son and…" Akira took in a deep breath, not even being able to to believe that he was about to say this for a person. But—Tetsuya really wasn't just another "person" to him. He… he cared for Tetsuya. "And he told me no but…" he gave a small, forced twitch of the lips. "It seems I just couldn't at all help myself."

Rather believing this then any possibility of a lie, Masaharu's nostrils flared and he glared a the heir harder, stepping away from the door and pointing at it. "Out! Now! I do not want you near my family again, especially not my son. You shal be lucky if I do not press charges, now get OUT!"

Akira felt his heart clench painfully in his chest as he bowed his head slightly, saynig, "I understand," he looked at Tetsuya over his shoulder, shooting him a look that said "don't you dare say anything" before turning and walking out, pausing for a second as he passed his boyfriend's father who's hands were clenched tightly, a vein throbbing on his head.

As he walked down the stairs, he heard Tetsuya scream "Otou-san!" before letting out a shout of "Akira-san!" that made him want to turn around but he shut his eyes and took a deep breath.

It had been abrupt, neither of them had expected something like that to happen. But as Akira closed the door behind him, feeling as if he were about to cry for the first time in years, he knew it had to be done. He didn't want Tetsuya to suffer, and the gymnast had told him how much his family's approval meant to him—especially his father's.

* * *

_One Week Later_

_

* * *

_

"I can't believe we're going to America…" Mizusawa stated, looking at the space in front of him as he and Ryosuke sat in first class on a plane, Ryosuke getting stares with his outfit which was covered in skulls.

"Told ya we would." Ryosuke reminded, flipping a person off who was staring at the hand Ryosuke had placed on Mizusawa's leg and was slowly rubbing circles over the jeans.

Mizusawa turned to him, pushing the hand off his leg. "But I didn't think you were actually serious about going to America. We have _school_."

Ryosuke snorted, placing his arm around Mizusawa's shoulders. "What? Are you a fucking goody-two-shoes suddenly, Taku? You don't act like one when you're begging me to fuck you. In fact, you act like you have a yankee somewhere inside of you." He smirked, once again flipping off the people who shot them dirty looks, glaring as he pulled his boyfriend closer, who really didn't seem to have any problem with what Ryosuke was saying.

"Well, I _do_ at those times…" he stated quietly, blushing when Ryosuke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Would you like one in you _now_?" Ryosuke questioned, licking his lips as he eagerly glanced over the brunette's body, hand slipping down his back and the man shivered, casting him a look.

"_Now _Ryosuke? No, I don't want to do that now. We're in an airplane!" he exclaimed, flushing when people turned around in their seats to look at them. "We're in an airplane." He repeated quieter and Ryosuke laughed, hand slipping beneath Mizusawa's shirt, gently carressing his back.

"Who gives a fuck? Damnit, Taku, you don't know how much of a fucking tease you are." Ryosuke growled, leaning forward to nibble on his boyfriend's ear and Mizusawa bit his lip to keep from moaning, aware of the looks they were getting.

"R-Ryosuke… people are looking… we're going to get into trouble…" he whimpered, pushing Ryosuke away lightly and the blonde groaned, sitting back in his chair.

"Ahh… I don't give a shit about them. Damn… I'm going to die from lack of… sexual… relief before we even get to California." Ryosuke pouted, a childish look coming over his face and Mizusawa laughed, leaning forward and pecking his lips.

"You can't die, Ryosuke." Mizusawa stated quietly, smiling. "Because you can't leave me.

Ryosuke couldn't help but smile back, entwining his hand with Mizusawa's. "And don't worry, Taku. I ain't ever leaving you." But he was frightened that maybe things wouldn't work out in the end, but—then again—somehow, they both knew that no matter what was going to happen, they'd both come out together.

Because they loved each other and that's all there was to it.


End file.
